


Complications

by moonstone88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone88/pseuds/moonstone88
Summary: Rey is an artist that was used to hiding in an Alpha run world, but with a commission she could have only dreamed of in the past she knew this could be the stepping off point to show the world that an Omega was just as capable of making it in the world ruled by their counterparts.Ben is used to his mother sending him on errands that meant he had to interact with people, her way of making him get out there, but he could have never expected the woman he meets when he'd sent to check on the artist his mother contracted.Their worlds will collide and turn upside down, all their plans being thrown out of the window with what comes for both of them. Will they be able to find their footing together, or will their differences mean that it will never work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Reylo A/B/O goodiness for yall! this is going to be fluffy, but then I do love me some angst so there will be plenty thrown in there as well. Hopefully some of my lovely readers from Clan will cross this divide with me! Happy reading

Rey pulled her hair into a bun at the back of her head and fanned her neck the heat in her workshop getting the better of her. She knew she was pushing it, working so hard on a hot summer day with metal, but she had been itching to work on this sculpture for weeks. It was a commissioned piece for the Organa building that was opening soon in the city and she was so pleased that she had won the concept submission. Leia Organa was a power un to herself, a wonderful woman that had done so much for Omegas and she was so excited that she was the Omega picked to make a sculpture that was going to go in the lobby of her new building.

Stretching her neck, she sighed as it popped some of the tension relieving from her shoulders. She wanted to get as much done as she could since she knew someone was being sent from the organisation to look at her progress. Rey knew it was just to touch base with her and see what her plans were, but she wanted to have as much for them to see as possible.

Placing her tools down as another wave of heat washed over her skin she moved to the sink to wash her hands pulling the still wet digits up her neck feeling the relief instantly. Deciding she’d done as much as she could in the workshop that would only get hotter as the sun climbed she left her garage that housed the workshop and headed back to her home. She loved where she lived her little house tucked between the trees and her workshop so close at hand.

Growing up she had been passed from foster home to foster home never finding her footing, she felt like she had been to every foster home in London by the time she left them. Not long after her eighteenth birthday she had been contacted by a lawyer who told her she was the only beneficiary of the estate of her grandfather who had lived in America while alive. Since she hadn’t known she even had a grandfather it had shocked her to suddenly find her account over flowing with money. It had taken her some time to accept what she had inherited, after all this man who had been her family had never come to find her once. After some time, she decided to put the money into her dream job, if she couldn’t have the family she had always dreamed of then she was going to have another of her dreams. She’d gone onto college in the states and got a degree in art and design with a minor in art history. She’d channelled everything into her passion and it showed.

She’d bought her home nearly five years ago because it was out of the way and had space she could turn into a workshop. Making the decision to stay in the states hadn’t been a hard one for her, she had no ties to hold her in the UK, so a fresh start was exactly what she needed, especially as she set up her small business. She mostly sold her work through a dealer, one who sold her works under and assumed name. Most didn’t know that they were buying from an Omega and that was why she was so happy about this sculpture, this would be the first public piece with her name on. She knew the laws here in America were some of the best in the world, the UK not far behind them, and a big chunk of that was thanks to Leia and her petitions.

Deciding that the heat called for something cool to drink she headed to her kitchen and pulled a pitcher of home made lemonade from her fridge. She’d made it the night before after looking at the forecast and now with the heat beating at her skin she was glad she did. Glancing at the clock over her doorway she realised the rep would be there any moment. Looking down at her stained work t-shirt and jeans she decided getting changed was on the cards. By the time she heard a car on the gravel of her driveway she’d dipped under the shower to cool off and pulled on a bright sundress. Normally she didn’t wear dresses, but the hot air called for one, and she topped it of with a pair of white flats. 

The bang of a car door pulled her from her thoughts and smoothing her hands over her dress she moved to the front door opening it and watching as the figure moved around from the large black SUV. Her breath caught in at the sight of the male who emerged from the driver side, the smell of him hitting her full in the face. This beast of a man was most definitely an Alpha in all of his glory and Rey had to swallow thickly to keep her mind in cheek. He was a good six foot seven for sure and he would tower over her as most Alphas did since she barely reached over five feet. His suit was so well tailored she could see the muscles of his arms and the swell of his chest as it tapered down to a svelte waist. His long legs had her heart beating hard and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around her.

Shaking her head and pulling her mind from the gutter as best she could she pushed down the lust building in her system as she stepped down her front step to great him. He didn’t so much smile as he approached but she could see a smirk pulling at his lips as he locked his warm brown eyes on her own hazel ones. Holding her hand out to him in greeting he enveloped her fingers easily in his own. His long fingers reached passed her wrist and she shivered at the feel of his skin sliding over hers.

“Good afternoon Rey, I’m Ben, you were expecting me,” his words shivered along her skin, his voice like warm velvet and she can only nod dumbly as he didn’t let go of her hand.

For a moment they simply stood in her doorway, her hand completely enveloped in his as she fought her body’s reaction. With another shiver she finally managed to tug at her hand and he let it go almost reluctantly as she ushered him into her house. She led him into her front room watching as he sank onto her couch before she excused herself to grab the lemonade from her kitchen where she had set it on a tray before going to clean up. Gripping her kitchen counter, she tried her best to centre her mind before picking the tray up and heading back.

Ben rubbed his hands over his legs as he sat waiting for Rey to return, a nervous habit he hadn’t indulged in for years, but she had set him on edge almost instantly. He was used to being sent out by his mother on errands like this, she liked to make him interact with the people who were part of her organisation. Normally he could do it in an almost clinical manner, get in get out without too much actual contact, but Rey was different from the moment he had stepped out of the car.

Her scent saturated every inch of her territory and it had wrapped around his body like a warm blanket. She was like sunflowers and crystal-clear water, a balm on a hot day even as it heated his skin. He’d been around plenty of Omegas, the hazard of working for an organisation that specialised in all things Omega. His mother had worked for years to get new legislation passed and try and make the lives of Omegas all over the country better. He was proud of what she had done, and the new charity she had set up with the brand-new building about to open. He hadn’t always seen eye to eye with his mother, or most of his other family for that matter, but he’d been working back with her for nearly two years now. He saw it as making amends for a past he didn’t like to think about, that was why he didn’t mind his mother sending him out like this. He knew it was her way of reminding him of why she did the things she did, that she was helping people and always had even when she had been neglecting him.

Rey had blown a whole through his normal composure though, her scent calling to him in a way no other ever had. Swallowing thickly, he thought about the emergency suppressant he kept in a case in the inside pocket of his suit. Most of the Alphas that worked with them carried similar cases just in case they got into a situation that called for it. He knew he wasn’t that far yet, but he could also tell things could change very quickly. When she emerged again carrying a tray with an old-fashioned pitcher of lemonade and glasses he felt his body tighten. She was the epitome of Omega at that moment, her sundress flowing around her body and her domestic status sending his Alpha impulses pushing through his body.

She smiled softly when she placed the tray in front of him and sunk into a chair opposite him. Her smile sent a pulse straight to his cock, but he fought back the feeling and watched as she poured a glass for him handing out to him. He took the glass, his fingers gliding over hers a little as he pulled back. He couldn’t help but notice the way her pupils dilated at the touch, but he didn’t comment. He watched as she lifted her own drink to her lips swallowing a large gulp, the working of her throat more than fascinating to him.  
Pulling his mind from thoughts of what he wanted to do to her he reached for his satchel bag he had dropped at his feet. Clearing his throat, he pulled a file from its depths and flicked it open scanning his eyes over what was written on the page. His mothers curving handwriting flowed over the page, and he had already read her notes, but he wanted a moment to gather his mind, so he used the excuse of reading over them. 

“You won the contract three weeks ago?” it was a question, but he knew the answer before she answered.

“Yes, I had a meeting downtown about it as we finalised the plans,” her soft voice flowed around him, but he didn’t look up from the page not trusting himself completely yet. 

“I can see that we have you down to show us a first work after about a month from now,” this time he did flick his eyes up and she nodded before he looked down again at the plans she had submitted.

The sculpture design she had chosen was beautiful, a framework sculpture of a woman with one of her hands raised high while the other was wrapped around her body. The sketch was so lively that she almost looked as if she could step of the page. The notes around the sketch let him know that she planned to make it with layers of metal an unusual approach, but he had been interested to see how it would all turn out.

“Would you like to see my work shop?” her soft question pulled his eyes to her once more and he nodded as she smiled.

Rising to her feet she moved to the doorway and he took the opportunity to gulp down the whole glass she had handed him hoping it might quench some of the heat that had bloomed in his gut. Quickly he moved to follow her through her home watching as she slipped through her kitchen and out of the back door. He had to admit that he was taken with her little home, it was small, but it was loved and every inch of it screamed of the woman in front of him. He wasn’t surprised to find that her garden was blooming and well kept, and he followed the cobbles she had inlaid into the grass to the garage.

He watched as Rey pulled open the large sliding door instantly giving them both access to her workshop. He glanced around the work benches at the scattering of metal and the small designs. Walking over to one bench he picked up a small piece of worked metal in the shape of a cat, it was intricate and beautiful. He was instantly impressed with her work and knew his mother and her team had picked well.

“I’ve only got the very skeletal beginnings mapped out, but you can at least see the height,” her voice pulled his eyes to the corner where she was stood next to a platform and the very vague form of a figure.

Putting the cat down he walked across to her looking up at the form in front of him. Yes, he could see what she was going for already, the vague female form already taking shape. He scanned his eyes over the details she had already worked out and even though it was still rough he knew exactly how it was going to turn out.

Rey felt her heart turn over when Ben turned to her with a warm smile, his deep brown eyes sparking happily, and she had to fight the urge to purr. Her Omega instincts were screaming that she had made this Alpha happy, that she should do more to please him. Biting the inside of her cheek so she didn’t let any of these random thoughts pop out of her head she watched as he moved a little closer.

Pointing softly her wrist lax she highlighted one part she had been working on that morning, “I’ve been experimenting with layering the metal instead of molding one large piece I’ve been using smaller ones,” her fingers grazed the metal at the same time his did and she felt electricity spike through her arm and down her spine.

Snatching her hand back she watched as he did the same his eyes slightly wide as they met hers, had he felt the same thing she had? Swallowing thickly, she had every intention of moving back, of giving them both some room, but her body didn’t seem to want to listen to her rational side and she found herself moving forwards into his space even more. She could feel the heat coming off Ben in waves and didn’t know how he could stand to be in a suit his jacket still buttoned, she could feel her dress sticking to her chest and she had an urge to push up against him and give him a better view.

Ben didn’t miss the spike in her beautiful scent that went straight to his balls. She wanted him, he could smell her desire thick in the air between them and he knew that no matter how much he fought his body she’d be able to smell his returning desire. He was in over his head and he knew it, he needed to get out of there now before he did something completely unprofessional. Clearing his throat, he pulled his gaze from her beautiful throat looking once more at the work she had done so far.

“Well er, I think Leia will be very happy with what you have so far,” his words were to husky, his voice dropping and out of the corner of his eye he saw her shiver and he just knew it was because of his words.

The Alpha in him was starting to lift its head high, scenting her wasn’t helping one bit in that, and he knew if he didn’t get out of this enclosed space he was going to do something stupid. Like bend her over one of her work benches, rip her panties off and plunge hard into her. That thought went straight to his cock and he shifted slightly hoping she wouldn’t see how painfully hard he had become. 

Taking another breath that didn’t help calm him as he scent filled his nose, he moved this time managing to break the spell somewhat and made it over to her workshop door. When he turned to look back she was still in place, panting softly as she reached up to touch the back of her neck. He felt his cock squeeze again as he realised she was palming her mating gland, gods what he wouldn’t give to run his tongue over that. With another shake of his head he moved almost running from the workshop now back to the house.  
He beelined straight for the front room, gathered the papers he had left on her table and pushed them into his satchel. He had the bag secured across his chest by the time Rey appeared in the doorway looking a little more composed and she smiled softly at him a nervous laugh slipping from her lips after a moment.

“Well I think we definitely picked the right concept for the sculpture, you understand we had to check. More than one person is unfortunately ready to play charities these days,” Rey frowned at his words but nodded.

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to check the progress of my work any time you like,” he knew it was a professional invite, but his Alpha brain was twisting it.

Unable to resist he reached into his inside pocket his fingers scrapping over the emergency suppressants before he snagged the small silver card holder pulling it free. Popping it open with a flick he delved into it and pulled one of the cards he kept at the back free. These ones didn’t just have his business numbers, but his personal ones and he hoped she didn’t mind how forward he was being by giving her this.

Holding up the card he smiled at her, letting a little of what he was feeling show in his wolfish grin, “these are my contact numbers, in case you need anything,” he paused as her hand came up to take the card, her eyes lifting to his face, “anything at all.” 

She hesitated before she took the card and he saw a ripple in the depths of her eyes, a knowing that she understood what he had meant. He watched as she swallowed and then nodded slightly, his Alpha side happy that she understood exactly what he was trying to imply. Before he could get himself into any real trouble he quickly exited and made it to his car before his knees gave out. Tumbling behind the wheel he threw his bag onto the passenger seat and tore down the driveway before he could double back and pull Rey into his arms.

Breathing deeply, he gripped the wheel as he tried to steady his nerves. He was still seriously thinking about the suppressants when the sound of his phone ringing chimed over the internal workings of the car. Glancing at the dash so he could see who was calling, his mother’s name flashed up and it helped calm his mind like a splash of cold water to the spine. He clicked the receive button on the wheel and waited for his mother’s voice.

“How did it all go?” she was in a good mood today, so he didn’t need to worry about having his head bitten off at least.

“Fine,” he managed to grind out clenching his jaw as the dead air between them stretched out.

“What happened?” now that was the bite he was used to in his mother’s voice.

He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face as he came to a stop at a red light. How in the hell was he supposed to explain to his mother what had just happened, the fact that he was still as hard as a rock and wasn’t heading back to meet her but going home so he could masturbate under the shower until his body was back in control. He knew for a fact there would be only one omega he would be thinking about while he did as well.

“Nothing happened, she seems to have everything in hand and you were right the sculpture will be perfect for the lobby,” he was impressed he was able to get so many words out without growling as he pressed his palm against his erection trying to ease some of the tension.

“Wonderful,” his mother exclaimed, and he bit the inside of his cheek as the light turned green, “do you want to get lunch and we can discuss the last few bits I need you to check over?”

He knew the question had been coming and he had to think fast, “actually I forgot I have an appointment this afternoon if that’s ok. I’ll bring breakfast by the office tomorrow and we can go over it.”

His mother didn’t say anything for a moment and he worried she could hear the edge of desperation in his voice. Leia ‘General’ Organa was not a woman easily lied to, ever since he had learned what I lie was he’d only pulled a few over on his mother, she could always seem to sense when he wasn’t being truthful.

“Ok sweetheart let me know if you need anything,” he ended the call with a quick goodbye and tried his hardest not to crash before he made it back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update but since I just started this yesterday I thought you wouldn't argue!

Rey scanned the road before crossing it quickly her eyes searching for her friend amongst the people in the coffee shop, but she couldn’t see Rose yet. As she slipped inside the shop she called out to her friend Finn behind the counter but didn’t go up to see him as she usually would, instead she slipped into a booth near the back and pulled her phone from her pocket. It was a little cooler today, so she’d pulled on worn jeans and a light blue tank but now she was wishing she had opted for a skirt since she could feel the heat rising along her skin again. 

Looking at her screen she saw a message from Rose telling her she was running late and to order her drink. She grinned at the screen, she should have known, when was the last time Rose had been on time. She was just contemplating joining the queue when she looked up to see Finn making his way over, two drinks in hand. He placed an iced drink in front of Rey and slid into the booth opposite her. Instantly Rey sipped the drink letting the coolness wash over her tongue before swallowing its perfection.

“Mmmm thank you, this is perfect,” Finn knew her order of course, they had been friends long enough that he knew what she wanted in every mood she was in, and he’d hit the nail on the head with an iced white chocolate mocha.

The sweet flavour filled her senses enough that she could pull her mind from the gutter for a while. Thoughts of Ben had been the only thing she’d been able to get out since she’d met him the day before. In fact, she wouldn’t have even left the house today if it hadn’t been a coffee date with Rose, since she hadn’t seen her in person for nearly a week.

“Of course, peanut,” he laughed as she took another sip and shivered in delight as she melted back against the leather of the booth. 

They chatted for a while about nothing really, Rey asking Finn how the shop was going. The coffee shop was Finn’s baby and Rey had helped him with the seed money to buy the place not long after she had finished college. He’d fought against it for a while, but Rey had known he would be able to pay her back with no trouble, it had only been two years before he had turned up at her doorstep with a cheque paying back every cent. He loved talking about his shop, pride in every word and she was happy to hear he still planned to sink some money into a second shop across town. It made her heart swell to see him doing so well, that her absentee grandfathers money had helped another orphan get out from under the weight of their upbringing. 

Before she could ask him any more questions though, Rose slammed into the shop her heavy breathing and the sound of the bell above the door jarring drawing everyone’s eyes to her.

“I know, I know, I’m late I’m sorry,” she breathed as she dropped into the booth next to Rey pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek as she settled.

Rey simply laughed, well aware of Rose’s antics. Finn didn’t even blink at the pinkness of her cheeks or the fact that her fringe was plastered to her head with sweat, he simply pushed the second drink over to her and smiled as she took it with a heavy thank you drinking deeply before moaning out her happiness.

With a laugh Finn asked Rose about what had kept her, but Rey found herself only half listening to the conversation as her mind wandered back to the Alpha that her living room still smelled of. She hadn’t been able to help herself, googling his name after he had left. She’d been surprised to find that not only was he an accomplished lawyer, but he was actually Leia’s son. She’d wondered about his last name but guessed it must have been his fathers name. Her mind had wandered to why he had been reduced to an errand boy for his mother, but she didn’t mind at all that he had been the one to come to her house. At that thought her mind filled with images of his broad shoulders and the way his pupils had blown wide at the small contact they had shared.

“Earth to Rey,” Rose’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she laughed as she turned her gaze to a frowning Rose.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” she said a little laughter in her voice and Rey blushed.

“Sorry I didn’t,” she huffed, and Finn laughed out at the embarrassment he could see crawling across her face.

Rose huffed but didn’t comment more instead dropping back into the story she had been telling doubling back slightly for Rey’s benefit and Rey really did try to listen, but the damn heat was starting to get to her and she just couldn’t pull her thoughts from the gutter. Just then she caught Finn frowning at her, his nostrils flaring slightly and pressed her thighs tightly together worrying he could smell her. 

Normally she didn’t worry about Finn picking up on the changes in her scent since he was a Beta and seemingly no Alpha in his background. The only times he ever noticed was when she was going into heat, but she didn’t need to worry about that for at least another three months, her cycle only coming every six months or so. The doctors had explained because she had spent most of her young life malnourished that she was likely to never have a normal Omega cycle which averaged anywhere from four to six heats a year depending. Because of the damage that had already happened to her body they had recommended against suppressants and she simply used scent reducing products, so she wasn’t constantly bothered by Alphas. And that thought had her right back to thinking about Ben, missing the fact that Rose and Finn were having a silent conversation with their eyes about her.

“Rey are you alright?” Rose said once again pulling her from her thoughts as she frowned at her friend.

Rey’s mind could be flighty sometimes, the joys of having an artist as a best friend, but she had never been like this before. Now that Rose had turned to really look at her as well she could see that her skin was flushed more than usual her cheeks tinged pink even though the air con was on full blast in the shop and it was nice and cool. Glancing back at Finn Rose lifted and eyebrow and he shook his head, he had no idea what was happening either. 

Leaning forwards a little he sniffed in Rey’s direction, trying to be subtle about it as much as he could be, he could tell Rey knew what he was doing as she wrinkled her nose and frowned at him. There it was, a smell he knew but wasn’t expected for a while yet. He wasn’t shy with the details of Rey’s life, they had been everything and all they had to each other for a long time, so he was familiar with her cycles. This was completely outside of what he knew should be happening, but he could smell it.

“Rey are you going into heat?” he hissed his eyes scanning the shop and taking in every Alpha he could easily discern.

She scoffed at his soft words wanting to laugh at him, “of course not, you know how crappy my body is. Twice a year at best is all I get,” she shifted slightly on the seat pressing her thighs together as she did.

Twice a year right, wasn’t that all she should be expecting from her body. But as Finn’s words sank in and she took in the slightly horrified looks coming from Rose and Finn she did a quick mental check of her body. Yes, she was hot, but it was summer everyone was hot, but then her skin did feel tighter than normal and her mind did keep wandering to lustful thoughts. She’d simply put that down to the delicious Alpha in her space the day before, but now she thought about it the tightness in her core said that maybe this was something more.

Panic sliced through her body as she realised Finn was right, she was going into heat, a completely unexpected one as well. Rose easily picked up on her friend’s worry and grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze but easily being about to pick up the fever in Rey’s skin. 

“This has never happened before,” Rey squeezed out as she moved back into the booth a little further until she was sure no one could see her but her friends.

“Has anything unusual happened, anything that could have caused this?” Finn asked, and she shuck her head before really thinking about it.

Ben, her mind whispered, and she realised then that this was all happening since she had met him. She’d heard about Alphas pushing an Omega into an unexpected heat, but she had had no dealings with it herself. She kept her interactions with Alphas as low as she could, her only Alpha friend being Finn’s boyfriend Poe. No, she had never had a heat brought on by an Alpha, but it made sense now why her body had been pushing thoughts of Ben on her.

“I have to go,” she whispered and moved, Rose jumping from the seat, so she could get up passed her.

Finn’s eyes instantly went to the males all around Rey his protective side jumping to the front. He knew Rey had never shared a heat, she’d tried once, and it had gone terribly, so she saw herself through them. This wasn’t like those times though, she hadn’t said it, but he’d seen the realisation in her eyes at his question. Someone had brought this on her and he had no idea who it was. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Rose said as she took Rey’s arm gently and the other woman simply nodded as she let Rose pull her away.

Finn promised himself he would check on her in three days, her heats never lasted longer than that, but he still worried as he watched Rose lead Rey away from the shop.  
Thankfully Rose hadn’t parked far away, the small lot at the side of the shop had been full but she’d found a spot just a block over. By the time Rey slipped into the passenger seat though she could feel a wave of heat cresting over her skin, fine sweat spilling across her neck and back and she knew she was well and truly in the first stages of a heat. She panicked as she mentally went over the supplies she had in her fridge and cupboards and knew it wouldn’t be enough to see her through.

“Can you get me some groceries after dropping me off,” she managed to get out on a gasp.

“Of course, hon, I’ll pick up the usual,” Rose was an Omega as well and the two girls had quickly set up a routine to help each other out through these times.

Rey gave her a small smile and a nod as she pressed her head against the cool glass and tried hard to not think about what was coming. She hated heats, glad she only suffered twice a year unlike poor Rose who dealt with it four times a year. All heats ever did was remind her of how alone she was, how she had no real family and no connections in the world that would ever lead to her having a true mate. Squirming as heat bloomed between her thighs her mind flashed with Ben’s face her body humming that he could be her mate, he’d done this to her after all.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she flipped it over to the card case at the back and pulled the cards free. Normally she only carried her debt card and her ID card but between the two she had put the card he had given her, unsure why she had wanted to carry it but now it burned in her palm. Flipping her phone back over before she could think to hard about it she pushed the screen and brought up the dial pad her fingers hovering for a moment. Glancing at Rose who was studiously watching the road as she drove she quickly dialed and pulled the phone to her ear unsure of what she was really doing. When the ring tone changed, and he picked up she couldn’t help the small moan that left her lips.

“Ben?” her words were breathy she knew it, but she couldn’t help it.

“Rey? What is it, what’s wrong?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it goes without saying that there is smut ahead, though it's a lot more caring in this first part. Don't worry though, this is abo after all so all you naughties lurking in the background will get your fill

Ben was glad he’d taken the time to get his lust under control instead of going back to the offices, it had taken him cumming three times before his dick had finally decided to play ball and go down. As it was he’d still had to take care of himself twice again before he went to bed and once more while he showered that morning before dressing for work. He’d decided to go a little more casual that day instead of his normal suit pulling on a pair of loose slacks and a polo shirt his body feeling to tight. He’s dreamt of her all night, how she would feel naked under his hands, how she would moan his name and it threatened to undo him again.

By some miracle he’d made it through breakfast with his mother who hadn’t commented on how casually he was dressed. He’d taken some notes during the meeting and knew what she wanted him to finalise now. He was now in his office chewing over some numbers that didn’t look right to him, the budget already bulging in places that didn’t fit and he knew he needed to go over these projections soon but his mind kept wandering.

Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket and he frowned as he realised it was his personal cell. Normally he didn’t keep it turned on during business hours since if it was an emergency everyone who counted had his business cell number, but something had told him to keep it close that morning. So instead of turning it off he’d put it onto vibrate and pushed it into his pocket. Pulling it free he glanced at the screen not expecting the name he saw there. Some kind of impulse had begged him to save Rey’s number into his phone the night before and in a moment of weakness he had given into the need, vowing he would delete it later. Now as her name flashed up his body spiked with heat and he quickly pressed the green accept button lifting the phone to his ear.

“Ben,” she moaned down the line and instantly he was on his feet.

“Rey? What is it, what’s wrong?” he was already pulling his jacket from the back of his chair, snagging his keys off the desk as he moved to his door.

“I’m sorry Ben I didn’t know who to call, you’re the only Alpha I’ve met in a long time,” he could hear her breathing deeply into the phone, could tell she was struggling, “the only one who could have done this.”

He went still as he realised what she was implying, and he turned so that he was facing away from the end of the corridor where he could hear people talking.

“Are you going into heat Rey?” he whispered into the phone his body going hard at the thought.

“Yes,” she moaned, and he shivered at the sound, “Alpha please,” she begged and that was him completely undone.

“It’s ok Omega, I’m coming,” he breathed out as he moved almost running down the corridor ignoring the receptionist as she called after him.

Rey made a happy noise as he promised her he could be at her house in ten minutes and he knew he could make it in half that time if he broke a few speed limits. Throwing his jacket onto the back seat of his car as he reached it he jumped behind the wheel and tore out of the private parking lot without too much thought to the other cars on the road. In the silence of the car his mind turned to the omega waiting for him and what was happening to her right then. He’d spent a lot of time around Omegas, but he had never had this effect on one, something had told him Rey would be different her scent had just been to alluring.

As he drove he tried to plan, he was a planner, had been all his life. He wasn’t sure what Rey would need, she wouldn’t be prepared like normally. He knew Omegas liked to have certain comfort things around them, he hoped she had them in her home. He ached at the thought that he had forced her into a heat and she wouldn’t be comfortable. He knew it would be his job to make sure she ate and drank, that Omegas were terrible for not looking after those needs while in heat. He’d never heard of an Omega dying because of a heat, but he knew how sick they could become afterwards with lasting effects that could cause some terrible trouble.

As he made his plans he also realised he had no idea how long this was going to be, he knew clinically the details of heats. Working for an Omega charity meant he’d had to take classes, but he’d already known most of it thanks to his mother anyway. He also knew that this was the one-real variable for heats, some lasted two days, others lasted a week. He wracked his brain trying hard to remember anything about a heat brought on by an Alpha, was there some different rules. Realising he couldn’t just disappear without telling anyone where he was he dialed his mother as he stopped at a red light. Part of him hoped she wouldn’t pick up, that he could leave her a voicemail, but the gods weren’t on his side.

“Did you need something sweetheart?” her words were soft, and he knew she would be puzzled why he’d call when he just saw her.

“I’m going to be out of the office, I don’t know how long for,” he paused at a stop sign his eyes taking in the time and realising he’d been in the car for five minutes already.

“Is everything ok?” he could hear the concern in her voice, but he didn’t want to explain what was happening over the phone.

“Yeah it’ll be fine, I’ll explain when I get back,” he turned onto the road that Rey lived off his heart beat picking up as he looked for the turn off for her driveway, “have Poe handle anything you needed me to desperately do.”

He disconnected before she could ask anything else, he really wasn’t in the right mind to deal with his mother right then. His tires slid a little on the gravel of her driveway as he pulled up beside a car that hadn’t been there when he visited. He wondered for a moment who it could be, but his mind was all for the woman that was more than likely begging for him right then. He burst through her front door frantically his eyes scanning for her.

“Ben,” her relieved moan pulled his eyes to the couch where she was sprawled out, another woman sat on the floor next to her head. 

Without so much as glancing at the other Omega he crossed the room in two strides scooping her into his arms and pressing her face against his neck as he stroked his hand over her hair.

“I’m here little Omega, I’m here,” his soothed as he turned to press a kiss to her forehead.

The moment she had smelt him Rey had felt instant relief, the knotted muscles of her stomach unclenching enough that she could breathe. When he pulled her into his arms, she’d never felt anything so wonderful as his hands on her skin. Her skin was to sensitive, everything touching her was irritating, but his hands soothed her. She managed to lift her head enough to look up into his eyes, seeing that his pupils were blown but the overriding thing in their dark depths were worry. 

“I’ll bring by some groceries tomorrow,” she recognised Rose’s voice, knew she was talking to Ben but she couldn’t look away from him.

His eyes flicked from Rey for a moment as he gave Rose a nod before turning his attention back to Rey. His hand came up her arm, along her shoulder and up her throat. His fingers tightened a little as they grazed her mating gland and she moaned deep in her throat as she arched into the caress. A low growl vibrated through his chest as she moved against him and it set her blood racing once more.

“What do you need Rey?” he whispered out as he lowered his lips to kiss across her cheeks.

“It’s too hot,” she whimpered out as he pulled back a little and nodded.

Carefully he moved, his arms looping beneath her so that he could nestle her safely against his chest as he moved. Ben hadn’t been anywhere near the upstairs when he visited but he moved back into the front hall and headed up the stairs following his nose to find where he needed to go. He marched them down the hallway until he reached a small suite at the back that was obviously her bedroom. Striding through the room he headed into her ensuite, happy to see she had a shower.

His heart skipping at the thought of detangling himself from her, he sat her carefully on the closed lid of the toilet her little whimper making him breath deeply as his heart shifted. 

“I know baby, just a moment,” he moved to the shower turning the water on to warm but not too hot the thought was to cool her right now.

He knew the first day of a heat an Omega needed to be settled, their body telling them to rest before it hit full blown and she wouldn’t be able to do much more than moan with need. Right now, all she wanted was to be close to him and he could do that for her, but first he needed to cool her skin a little and try to get her as comfortable as possible.  
Once he was sure the water was the right temperature he turned back to her seeing her arms wrapped around her middle her eyes closed tight as she panted a little. Even in obvious discomfort she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, tendrils of her hair had escaped the bun she’d pulled it into and were sticking to her skin where there was a light sheen of sweat. He had an urge to lick her neck, to taste her skin and it shivered through him. As if she sensed his thoughts she moaned, and it pulled him from his fantasies. Quickly he pulled his polo off, letting the material fall away to the side forgotten. Moving back to her he knelt in front of her pushing his hands into her hair, so he get her to focus.

Rey opened her eyes once again locking onto his beautiful dark eyes. She smiled softly at him as her eyes scanned over his face taking in every feature like she was starved. His fingers in her hair were tugging just ever so slightly, a perfect pressure against her scalp making her want to purr in contentment.

“Time to get in the shower little love,” his words were soft, but she was more fascinated by the movement of his lips and he could instantly tell that she was distracted.

Laughing lightly, he moved a little closer and her eyes snapped back up to his, “now I can leave you to do this alone, or I can help you.”

She swallowed thickly at the tone of his voice, hearing the need plain and bare. She knew she should be embarrassed, and normally she would be, but the hormones were overriding all of that now.

Reaching up she gripped his thick wrist in her smaller hand feeling his pulse beating against his skin, “please stay.”

Her soft words had his eyes softening a little and he nodded with a gentle smile. Climbing back to his feet Ben looked down at her wide eyes as she looked up at him. 

“Come on little Omega, clothes off,” he reached for her then and she let him manoeuvre her.

He easily pulled the soaked tank from her body letting it fall to the floor instantly. He felt his cock harden instantly at the sight of her upper body clad in nothing but teal green bra. Ben had always loved the look of a woman in nothing but a bra and jeans and right now she was hitting every one of his nerves with how she was looking up at him. Dropping back to his knees, he gripped her hips carefully and pulled her to her feet. Once he had her steadied his hands went to the button of her fly and he carefully detangled her, pulling her jeans down her legs. She balanced her hand softly on his shoulder as she stepped out of the jeans with his help. As he looked up from where her slim feet had finally come lose of the material he found her clad in nothing but her teal boy short knickers. He lost his focus then unable to not look at the damp patch that was spreading along them.   
Ben moved lightning fast then, his nose burying against her hip bone as he breathed deeply. Throwing her head back Rey moaned deep in her throat at the feel of him pressing into her. His hands were back on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh and its everything she needs in that moment. A small part of her brain hopes when she comes out of this that he’ll have left bruises behind marking her flesh.

Never had he smelt anything more alluring then Rey in that moment. He could feel his body heating, the Alpha in him demanding that he stripped the last barrier between them and took her right then. He fought against his urges but gave himself this one moment to breathe her in. With a full body shake he pulled his face away looking up along her body to find her head tipped to the side her eyes closed tight. Gods was she beautiful, he had no idea what he’d done that the universe would think to gift him with her, but he knew he would pay any price it demanded.

Rising to his feet, his hands sliding up her sides until they spanned her ribs his thumbs resting just below her bra. Her eyes popped open and he realised she was slipping further, her pupils almost taking over all her beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Underwear on or off love,” his voice had dropped and even he could hear it, the Alpha in him coming to the surface.

“Please Ben, it hurts,” she whispered the words and his heart ache.

“Ok love, it’ll be ok,” he gathered her into his arms pressing her face against his chest as he did.

Carefully he unhooked her bra, helping to slide the straps down her arms. She slipped back a little and the slip of material fell to the floor between them, but he pulled her quickly back against his chest, needed a moment before he could even think about looking at her. She moaned as her sensitive nipples brushed against the hair on his chest and he shivered at the sound. Before he could think to hard he moved his hands so that he could hook his fingers into her knickers and push the material down. Thankfully it didn’t take much, and the last slip of material left her body.

Now he was stood in the bathroom, the water running thickly behind them, with a naked Omega and his pants and shoes still firmly in place. Leading her carefully over to the door of the shower he moved back long enough to strip off down to his underwear. When he glanced at her she was watching him like he was her prey and it sent a signal straight to his cock. With a groan he rubbed his hand against the length trying hard to relieve some of the pressure. He watched as her tongue came out the moisten her bottom lip and he nearly lost it there.

“Not yet little one,” thinking better of stripping off the last of his clothing, he gathered her into his arms and led her under the water.

She hissed as it hit her skin, her hands coming up to brace against his chest and she tilted her head back slightly. Reaching up he ran his fingers through her hair finally undoing the bun so that he could see what she looked liked cloaked in all of it. The rich chestnut tresses fell about her face perfectly and he encouraged her to tilt her head back under the water a little more. Her fingers dug into his skin as she moaned out her pleasure and he purred happily the noise bouncing back off the tile walls at them.

Rey loved the feel of his fingers running through her hair, and the water was finally taking the edge off her skin. Having his naked flesh pressed against her was doing amazing things to her body but she was also starting to shake with the exhaustion of being stood. Sensing her knees buckling slightly his other arm circled her waist like a steel band locking her against him. Thinking not to push it to far he quickly grabbed a wash cloth off the shelves just outside the shower and soaked it under the stream. As gentle as he could he rubbed the cloth over her skin not to hard but enough to rinse her skin of the built up sweat.

Once he was sure her skin was as clean as it was going to be for the next few days he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with her. He could feel the heat coming from her skin and he was pretty sure that she would be dry before he had a chance to find a towel. Spying a hand towel on a towel rack he snatched it up and dried her hair as best as he could, pulling it back into a low bun knowing it wasn’t the best but promising himself he would learn how to do this for her if he got to keep her. 

As he worked he could feel his hips twitching, his cock so hard it was throbbing now. He wanted to bury it deep in her, to make her scream his name as he knotted her, but her exhaustion was beating at him. He kept his underwear in place even though the material was cold and slightly itchy as it rubbed against him. 

He moved away from her enough that he could move her in front of him and led her into the bedroom, but he kept his chest pressed to her back as he used his hands on her shoulders to steer her. He led her to the bed and she settled on the edge, watching him as he moved around her room.

“Bedding,” he growled out and her eyes turned to a large chest at the end of the bed.

Quickly he moved to it, lifting the lid he found one side filled with neatly folded blankets and the other pilled with pillows. He purred happily at the sight, glad at least that he could give her the materials she needed to build her nest. Reaching in he scooped the materials into his arms and dumped them next to her on the bed. He didn’t miss that she was silent as she watched him, her eyes roving over his body as he did. He felt like preening for her, but he kept his mind on the task at hand. She didn’t move as he stepped back the box now empty on the bed and moved back to her, her knees pressing against his thighs. Leaning over her he pulled her hand from where it had dropped in her lap and he pushed her fingers into the blankets watching as she turned to look down at where her fingers had clenched.

When he stepped back he was happy to see that her fingers flexed on the fabric. Crossing the room, he took the opportunity while she was distracted to run down the hallway and the stairs heading straight for the kitchen. Quickly he darted around, finding another pitcher of lemonade in her fridge and a few pieces of fresh fruit on her counter. This would do for now, he was happy that Rose said she’d get some supplies for them since he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave the house now and he didn’t know of a delivery service that could guarantee they wouldn’t send an Alpha. Just the thought of another Alpha getting anywhere near her made him growl and he had to fight his urges back as he gathered his supplies after slicing up some of the fruit into a bowl. 

Tray in hand he climbed the stairs two at a time and was back to her room in less than five minutes. He nearly dropped the tray with what he found in front of him. Rey had moved into the center of the bed and in the little time he had been gone she had rearranged every piece of bedding. As he entered she was placing a pillow, pulling and plumping it between her hands before pushing it down into the middle of the bed. Her eyes were intent on her task, not noticing that he had returned at all. Slowly he crossed the room his eyes locked on her and the way she kept rolling her neck as she worked.

Placing the tray down on the bedside table he moved around the bed surveying her work and purring slightly at the sight. She’d built a beautiful nest, her fingers quick and expert. As he made it to the edge of the bed directly in her eye line she lifted her gaze her eyes locking on him as she smiled softly.

“You look beautiful Rey,” he reached out his fingers touching the edge of the closest blanket, “you’ve built a perfect nest.”

She grinned lifting her head as she did her neck stretching perfectly to show off the glands that had turned pink just below her ears. Unable to resist he reached out his hand sliding into her hair and pulled her forwards. She moaned as he nosed at the glands and her scent filled all his senses. With a low growl he gave into the impulse and licked the gland, her taste blooming over his tongue. With a groan he pulled her closer his other hand going to her throat his thumb massaging into the skin.

“Alpha,” she moaned the sound going straight to his cock.

He could feel her muscles shaking, her need to sleep pulling at her even as she refused to give into it. Stepping back from the bed he took a breath before stripping the underwear from his body. She gasped slightly as he eyes fell to what he had revealed, and the scent of her arousal flooded the room.

“Naughty Omega,” he growled, and she whimpered slightly her hands going to her breasts.

She was pushing his restraint as he watched her fondle her own breasts her small hands barely able to hold them as they swelled. She moaned her eyes closing as he watched her squeeze the flesh and he knew he’d reached the end of what he could deal with. With a growl he moved onto the bed and her eyes popped open slightly lust deep in their depths.

“Little Omega, you are naughty, you need to rest,” he slid up to her and she mewled slightly as she pressed her heated skin against his cooler body.

“Please Alpha, it hurts,” she moved so that she could nuzzle against his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close as he settled back into her nest. He marveled at the softness of what she had picked to put down underneath them and vowed to talk to her about it when she was more lucid. She whimpered as she spread herself across his body, but before she could do anything more he tucked her against him and rolled, pressing his weight over her slightly. She moaned low in her throat as she spread her thighs and he could see the glistening slick on her skin. 

Before he forgot himself, he nuzzled against her cheek with his nose, needing desperately to gain her attention. She blinked up at him as he cupped her cheek and moved his nose from her neck to slide against her own.

“I’m sorry I did this to you Rey, but I’m going to look after you I promise,” she nodded slightly letting him know that she understood him.

Moving quickly, he captured her lips groaning at the taste of her. With a moan her lips parted allowing him entrance and he danced his tongue against her. Her hands went to his hair fisting in the locks and holding him closer to her as she devoured him. When he finally pulled back they were both panting frantically.

“Please Ben, I need you,” her words were whispered against his lips and he hummed happily.

His hand ghosted over her skin, brushing over her breast on the way down. He paused long enough to grip her hip adjusting her slightly before he dipped his fingers over her folds a gasp leaving her throat as he danced over her clit. He watched every twitch of her nerves, the way her lips parted as she gasped her breath hitching. He moved further down pressing the heal of his hand against her mound and then turned to dip a finger into her. She moaned low her back arching as he pushed in and he couldn’t believe how tight she was. He groaned at the feeling of her clenching around him and he had a moment to wonder if he would even fit. 

Sliding another finger in he pumped them slightly, watching for her reactions so he could see what she liked. She mewled slightly, wiggling her hips as she panted. Her arousal was thick in the air now and he could feel his cock seeping as he worked her body. He added another finger and stretched them out, feeling the muscles of her channel fighting against him. Deftly he moved so that he could glide his thumb over her clit as he nuzzled the gland next to her jaw.

“That’s it baby, relax for me, just feel it,” he could feel the muscles in her thighs tightening even as the other muscles in her body loosened.

Her panting was growling faster as he worked and when he curled his fingers just right she cried out her back bowing again and he knew he’d found the right spot. Feeling the slight difference, he worked his fingers over the spot as he pushed his thumb harder against her clit. Her hips were bucking now of their own accord and he could feel how tight she was. He hummed against her skin as he lapped at her gland before grazing it with his teeth. 

“Let go baby,” he growled, and she screamed out his name as her muscles clamped down on his hand trying to pull him deeper.

He praised her as she keened, removing his fingers slowly letting her feel the drag of her muscles trying to keep him in. Panting she buried her face against his, her moans driving him insane with need. His cock hurt now, the throb turning painful as he looked at the slick she had covered him in.

“Perfect baby, my perfect Omega,” as her breathing slowed her muscles loosened completely and she collapsed against the bed.

When he took in the sight of her against the pillows he bit the inside of his cheek and knew he couldn’t take her yet no matter what his body was screaming. He deserved a sainthood for not acting on his needs, but he knew she was inches from being asleep. Pulling her close her stroked over her skin his hands mapping her curves.

“Sleep baby, I’ll be here,” she mewled slightly as she nuzzled against his chest and he simply held her as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty my honeys here we go with the Heat!

Rey woke to fire, her whole body burned, and she felt as if she was in the middle of hell. She moaned as she moved her core clenching so hard it nearly bent her double. Instantly she felt hands on her skin trying to sooth her and she opened her eyes as Ben moved over her in the dying light. As soon as she realised he was still there she sobbed, she couldn’t believe how well he was looking after her. He’d burst into her home like a night in armour and rescued her from herself. He’d done everything she could possibly need and the fact that she could feel his length pressed against her side told her that he’d probably been hard the whole time. She moaned again as she bucked her hips, moving closer to him.

“Please Alpha, I need you, please take me,” her words were breathy, barely above a moan and he moved his hands circling her hips.

“I’m here baby, shhhh I’ve got you,” she felt as his knees nudged hers apart and he settled between them pulling her closer so that she could feel the length of him sliding over her folds.

Wiggling her hip, she coaxed him to move against her, the need for him all she could think about. She knew that him sinking into her would relieve the cramping, that when he knotted her the pain would finally be gone. She moaned his name and it pushed passed the last of his restraint, with a guttural groan he lined himself up and pushed into her seating himself to the hilt in one blow. She screamed out as her hands scrambled at his shoulders as he loomed over her.

She knew he was big, bigger than anyone she had ever been with before, the burn from the stretch he was forcing on her threatened to tip the scales into pain, but it never reached that point her body fighting back with more slick that she could feel spilling over her thighs. He stilled as he entered her taking a moment to centre himself knowing if he didn’t it would unman him completely and he wanted to satisfy this Omega like he never wanted anything in his life. As he held still Rey gave herself time to adjust and when he moved to slide out of her she moaned at the loss needing him to fill her deeply. Gripping her a little tighter and angling her hips perfectly he slid back into her the both of them moaning.

“More,” she groaned out as she ground herself against him and with a growl he gave himself over to it.

He set a punishing rhythm as he pushed up on his knees pulling her roughly against him as he lifted her hips off the bed and she wrapped her legs around his back. At this angle he was hitting all the right places and she could feel the coil tightening quickly in her core, knew it was going to blow her apart eventually.

Ben had never felt anything more spectacular than Rey wrapped around her. She was so hot and tight he thought he was going to spill into her the second he sank deep. He was glad that her heat meant that her body had paved the way for his entrance, her slick flowing down her thighs between them. Every time she squeezed him he could feel his body shaking with the need to release but he was determined to get her there first. Her keening was getting higher, her hips moving faster, and he could feel her muscles tensing as she drew closer.

Bending over her he growled against her ear as he scrapped his teeth over her gland there, “cum for me little one, cum on my cock and I’ll give you my knot,” she mewled at his words and he bucked harder into her.

“BEN!” she screamed as she felt her body lock down on him, her vision whiting out completely as she lost herself to the crest that was washing over her.

Ben couldn’t hold himself back, he threw his head back and howled as he buried himself completely grinding his knot into her as it expanded. Reaching down he gathered her into his arms so that he could thrust against her a little more before his body locked him completely in place. As he moved he pressed his face against the curve of her neck, his teeth on just the edge of her gland. The feel of him so deep hard and thick as he grazed over her sensitive flesh undid her again. She had barely come down from her last orgasm when he blasted her into the next, her nerve endings firing so hard she couldn’t feel anything but the pleasure flowing through her veins and Ben wrapped around her.

Holding Rey tightly against him as he coated her insides he breathed her in deep fighting his natural instincts to sink his teeth into the soft flesh under his nose. From this angle he could reach her mating gland and his blood was singing with the need to claim her, but he held back. They didn’t know each other, had met just over twenty-four hours ago in fact, so he had no idea if she would want to be locked to him forever. Usually when there was a pull like this between an Alpha and Omega it wasn’t long until they were mated, their biology pulling them together against all other wills. He didn’t want to make this decision for her now though, when he knew she would want nothing more than to be knotted and claimed, her biology would be screaming for it. 

She lifted her head from his chest then and as he pulled back ready to say something she caught his lips with hers and kissed him deeply. Ben groaned against her as he felt his body shoot more cum into her depths his hips rocking slightly against her though his knot meant he couldn’t really move. She stroked her hands across his back feeling the muscles bunch under her fingers. With his knot buried deep inside her and him painting her walls she felt more like herself again. 

When they pulled apart from the kiss she smiled almost shyly at him, or as shy as she could be with him still buried deep in her. He ran his hands over her hair, pushing the strands from her face so he could see her properly. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he peppered her face with kisses. 

She laughed softly as he kissed her loving the feel of his lips against her skin. He’d been so calm when he came for the interview, almost cold, but now the heat coming from him could burn her skin and she loved it.

“I’m sorry Rey,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, “this is all my fault. I should have taken the suppressants the second I smelt you.”

She hummed at him as he pressed his hand against her neck, kneading the muscles there. She wanted to protest, to tell him that she was alright, and she knew it wasn’t his fault, but her eyelids were starting to drop and as he murmured reassurance to her she didn’t fight her body’s needs.

Ben felt the moment Rey slipped into sleep and gathering her gently against him more he slipped down into the nest pulling her so that she was fanned over his chest and body. Reaching for the blankets around them he tunneled them deep into the warmth making sure none of her skin was exposed and as her breathing slowed he purred for her making sure she slipped into a deep sleep. 

As she had slept before he’d held her against him, unable to let sleep pull him under. Every Alpha instinct told him to watch her, protect her. She hadn’t smelt enough like him yet then and his instincts were screaming that someone could take her from him even though he knew it was irrational. Now though his body was sated as he was still buried deep in her and he could smell himself on her skin. His instincts were purring at him that he did right, he’d satisfied his Omega and she was safe. Taking the momentary relief in the hormones that were riding his body he gathered her closer and closed his eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Ben heard a car pull up the driveway and he slipped from the bed leaving Rey sleeping. She tucked herself deeper into blankets disappearing as he went to the bathroom to grab his pants. Pulling them on he looked out of her bedroom window in time to see the woman who had been there before exit her car and pull a few bags from her boot.

Padding out as quietly as possible he loped down the stairs and just hit the bottom step as Rose pushed through the door yelping in fright when she saw him. Pressing her hand to her chest as she gulped in air her eyes widened as she took in the fact that he was only wearing a pair of slacks ridding low on his hips and her eyes shot to the ceiling as she swallowed. Rose could smell the heady mix of Ben and Rey’s scent coming from him and her mouth went dry even as she pushed all thoughts from her mind.

“Er, delivery for Rey,” she said as her voice squeaked and he chuckled slightly as he moved forwards, so he could take some of the bags.

He stepped back, and she moved in front of him heading for the kitchen where she dumped the bags she still held onto the counter. He watched from the doorway as she pulled out bottle after bottle of Omega heat drink and put it into the fridge. The mixture had been specially formulated with nutrients that Omegas needed during their heats, the drinks high in sugar and calories that they would burn through. He also noted that she pulled out a few bottles of banana milk and put them away smiling sheepishly at him over her shoulder when she spotted his raised eyebrow over that.

“The main thing she always craves,” she said as she lifted a shoulder and took the last bags from his hand.

Once she’d put the groceries away she turned her eyes searching the kitchen, unsure what she should say to him now that she had nothing to do. 

“I’m Ben by the way,” normally he would have shaken her hand, but he was keeping his distance so that none of her scent transferred to him.

He had a feeling that Rey normally wouldn’t mind him being around her Omega friend, but during a heat there was no telling how an Omega would act, they could be completely different then they were normally. He’d heard some horror stories so for the moment he kept across the room from her and thought about making sure she wasn’t in the house to long.

“Is she alright?” she said finally pulling his attention back to her.

He smiled softly as he crossed his arms over his chest and lent against the doorjamb his thoughts turning to the Omega asleep in bed at that moment nodding his head gently. Rose nodded as well pressing her palms against her legs as she cast her eyes around. He could tell she was uneasy, what Omega wouldn’t be with an Alpha they didn’t know who was currently helping their friend through a heat he’d caused.

“I’ll get her to call you as soon as she can,” she looked up at his soft words then and he could see the worry plain in his face, but she still nodded once more.

“Well I’m going to head back up, lock up on the way out,” he turned then not waiting for her answer hoping she got the hint.

As he hit the stairs he saw her round, the corner heading for the front door and he carried on climbing. Just as he hit the landing he heard her call his name softly and he turned to see her standing in the now open doorway.

“Don’t hurt her Ben,” her words weren’t harsh, but he could here the implication of them and he nodded to her before she slipped out the door.

By the time he made it back to Rey, who was thankfully still fast asleep, he heard Rose’s car pulling down the driveway. Heaving a sigh of relief, he shucked his pants and crawled back into bed pulling Rey against him as he did. She murmured but didn’t wake but he didn’t bother trying to sleep knowing she would be awake soon needing him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere on the third day Rey triggered Ben’s rut and he was unable to control how he took her, or how hard he was. Gripping her hips, he dragged her lower half from the bed even as he placed a hand between her shoulder blades to hold her upper body against the mattress. His growl had brought her slick spilling forwards and pulled a deep moan from her throat. Without any other thought he pushed deep into her growling out once more at the feel of her.

This time he simply held her hips and pumped as hard as he could into her, Rey writhing beneath him with every slam. The cultured Ben would be horrified by how much his instincts had taken over him but, in the moment, he didn’t care less. The only thing he didn’t let his body do was push him into biting her, no matter how much it chanted through his brain. When he knotted her this time he pulled her hard against him and draped his body over her back pressing some of his weight into her as she panted her orgasm into the bed. He didn’t let it go there though, his hand sought her clit rubbing against it almost furiously bringing another lightning fast orgasm to crash over her pulling his seed deeper into her body. Every instinct was telling him to fuck her until she was pregnant and then he could make her his forever. He barely held onto the need to bite her, so he gave into this other need to try and control his need to bite. A small sane part of his brain hoped she was on birth control, most Omegas were just in case anyway even if they weren’t having sex regularly with anyone. It usually went hand in hand with their suppressants.

He took her like this, four more times back to back, the second his knot began to deflate he’d be moving in her and all Rey did was hold on to the sheets, things tearing under her fingertips as she screamed her pleasure. By the time he came down enough to even pull more than a few thoughts together her hips had purple marks from fingertips and he’d sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade, safely away from her mating gland. Once his knot deflated he pulled away from her, carefully rolling her onto her side as he did, and she watched him move off the bed and out of the room.

Rey simply laid there feeling her body settle after being so beautifully used, she was more pleased than she could say that she’d pushed him into a rut and he’d given her everything she needed, every little Omega demand that had filled her mind but one. She’d begged him to bite her, panted his name, coaxed him by calling out to him as an Alpha. Finally, when he had bitten her she had orgasmed harder than ever before, but it hadn’t been in the right place. As she watched him walk away naked she shuck her head at her thoughts, pushing down the Omega part of her that was pushing her to coax him more.

Rolling onto her back she felt the bite on her shoulder tug but didn’t really feel the pain of it, the endorphins in her system not letting her feel anything he’d done to her. She knew once they wore off she would be sore, but oh would it be glorious to feel everything he had done to her.

Ben returned quickly with two nutrient drinks for her and a bottle of water for him. She took the bottle and greedily downed the whole contents while he watched her. He purred happily when she reached for the second one, this time sipping it more slowly.

“How much longer?” he asked as he put the water bottle down and crawled back into the bed.

She shook her head then unsure exactly how long it was going to be. Normally her heats only lasted three days at the most but they were on day three and she hadn’t hit the crescendo yet and until she did it wouldn’t be petering off. The down time between bouts had become next to nothing so she knew she was getting close. 

Not really sure what to say to him Rey simply moved further into the bed, the need to rebuild her nest pulling at her and she saw no reason to fight it. Since she wasn’t on suppressants her Omega side was always extra strong during her heats. She’d read that Omegas on suppressants had muted instincts and she wondered what that would be like. Often the pull to do things like nest made her feel better during her heats, she couldn’t imagine not having at least that little relief.

Ben simply watched her as she moved, her deft fingers moving pillows and plumping them to her satisfaction. At one point between bouts Ben had found some fluffy white towels in the bathroom and added them to her nesting supplies which she had purred happily about. Now he watched as she ran the material through her fingers as she settled them about the bed. He found he couldn’t look away as she moved, the need to hover close by and protect her thick in his veins. 

He’d had partners before, but never had one triggered his Alpha like this. As he watched her work, stopping every now and then to rub something soft against a part of her exposed skin, his mind flashed with images. His thoughts turned to taking her in her nest, of knotting her and keeping her there until he was sure she was pregnant. How he would watch her body bloom as his child grew within her. He could tell she would be a strong nester while pregnant as well. Would she invite him in or would she be a fighter like some Omegas became? His mouth watered at the thought of running his hands over her skin as she grew, how her breasts would be heavier as her stomach swelled so that he couldn’t span her waist in his hands like he could now. 

He didn’t realise he’d growled until he heard her moan and his glazed eyes turned back from his inner thoughts to the picture in front of him. As she moaned her hands had gone to her breasts, her small fingers digging into the soft flesh as if she could hear what he had been thinking. She rose up a little until she was sat back on her heels her legs open slightly so that he could easily see the slick running down her thighs. 

Putting the bottle down on the bedside table once more he stalked forwards until his thighs hit the bed and Rey opened her own eyes that had fluttered closed. Her gaze instantly dropped to his cock which was hard and throbbing once more. When she licked her lips at the sight he couldn’t help but growl again watching as the noise made her shiver with need. Unable to resist the call of his Omega in need her climbed onto the bed behind her and pulled her flush against him. She gave a small pant before rubbing her arse against his length and he shuddered from head to foot. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her slightly so that he could slide between her legs and she moaned deep in her throat as he pushed against her folds and then her clit. He repeated the move a few times feeling as her thighs began to shake.

“Please Alpha I need you,” with a growl he gripped himself so that he could push at her entrance and then once he had her in the perfect position he slid deep into her.

Rey screamed out his name as he buried himself to the hilt, his deep entrance pulling an orgasm from her she wasn’t expecting. He didn’t stop pushing in and out as she came her walls trying hard to lock around him, but he just kept sliding. His arm came around her then to lock her back against his chest as his other hand went to her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers. Leaning his head against her shoulder she could feel him breathing hard against her neck, so close to her mating gland.

“Touch yourself Rey, I need you to come again,” his words rasped over her skin and she could do nothing but obey.

She slid her fingers against her clit, feeling how wet she was and moaned deep in her throat. Knowing she was touching herself sent Ben wild, his hips bucking harder and deeper into her. From this angle he was hitting right against her cervix the pleasure pain of it sending Rey wild. She lost herself to the sensations of it unable to do anything but obey her Alpha rubbing herself hard as she started to crest that hill again.

Ben could feel when she was getting close her walls pulling at him as she coaxed him deeper. The base of his cock was starting to ache with the need to knot her and as she panted out his name again he tightened his hold on her almost to the point where it was hard for her to breathe but she just kept panting his name. 

With one last flick at her clit Rey tumbled over the cliff screaming his name as he buried himself deep inside her calling her own name in return. His knot inflated then, and he ground against her sensitive flesh prolonging her orgasm as he felt his seed spill hot inside her. Carefully he bent her forwards and she caught herself on her hands as his arm held her locked against him. Panting hard Ben could feel himself still spilling deep into her and he rocked his hips gently against her. When his instincts called for more he pulled her hard against him and spread her legs with a nudge of his own. Deftly his fingers sought that nub at her apex once more and this time he wasn’t gentle. He rubbed the over stimulated nerves hard causing Rey to buck and try to move away, but he simply growled locking his teeth around her shoulder and she stilled panting hard.

Rey felt too stimulated, his hand at her clit edging on pain, but she couldn’t pull away. The feel of his teeth pressing into her skin was nearly to much, but it seemed to keep any pain away. She panted hard calling his name as he rubbed harder his hips bucking shallowly against her and she could feel him spilling a fresh rope of cum deep into her. Every time he did she felt such relief wash through her, the pain and heat dissipating for a while. This time she felt like he was setting her on fire from the inside out. She couldn’t help the scream that left her throat when he pushed hard on a downward stroke and rocketed her into oblivion once more. Ben roared behind her, his teeth pulling from her skin as he threw his head back and ground his knot against her once more, the stretch on her flesh pushing the pleasure even higher. 

Rey’s arms collapsed then, and Ben grabbed her before she could tug on his knot even as he spilled into her again. Gathering her against him her head tipped back colliding with his shoulder and he quickly realised she’d passed out. Kissing her neck gently, he pulled her with him as he sat back, carefully moving his legs between hers until she was sat comfortably on his lap. Instead of laying down with her he shuffled backwards until he could rest against the headboard of the bed and settled her on top of him. He moved the pillows and blankets until he could cover her body and the pillows were tucked against their sides in case he dozed off and she slipped. Under the blanket he gripped her hip with one hand as the other hand splayed over her stomach hot and branding.

Finding this little Omega had never been a part of his plan, but he had a feeling she was the new road at his feet. He didn’t know what was going to happen after her heat was over, but he was going to make sure he wasn’t far from her when her next one came again. Deep in his mind thoughts whispered of making her his forever, of sinking into the sensitive flesh of her mating gland while his cum bathed her womb and made sure she wouldn’t leave this bed without his child in her. He shook his head at the thoughts and he pushed his face into her hair smelling her deeply. He needed to keep himself in check, if he lost it like that again he was sure she would come out of this with a mating mark.  
When his knot finally loosened and he felt the mix of their release spilling from her body he didn’t fight his instincts as he dipped his fingers into it and pressed it against the skin of her stomach rubbing his seed into her skin. Everything in him was telling him to claim her, to make her smell like him, make it so no alpha could ever deny she belonged to him.

Burying his face against her neck he ran his hands over her thighs, massaging the muscles as he rubbed more of his seed into her. His cock was hard again but he didn’t move even as he ached to take her once more. 

Just then he felt as her hands came over his arms, her fingers circling his wrists pressing into the flesh a little more as she moaned. Arching slightly into the feel of Ben’s hands she realised they had moved and that his knot had gone down. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips when she realised he had fucked her into oblivion, though he was still hot and hard inside her.

Wiggling her hips she pulled a hiss from his mouth that ghosted over the skin of her neck. His hands dipped between her legs once more and she realised what he was doing his ministrations shouting heat straight to her clit. He scooped more of their spend from between her thighs and his hands ran from her stomach up to her breasts cupping the weight as he massaged his thumbs into her skin coating her in him.

Never had she felt more possessed or needed and she wanted more. Moving her legs until she could get up on her knees she began to rock against him as she lent forwards to brace her hands on his thighs. His hands went to her hips pulling her back slightly and he growled low in his throat the sound causing a new flow of slick to slide from her body painting his thighs with her want. She rocked against him rhythmically the coil in her core springing tight quickly. 

His hands never stopped working over her skin, quickly realising that his actions had turned her on. He had no shortage of their combined spend to work with and he painted her in it before his hand dipped between her thighs to find her clit rubbing hard against the sensitive nerves. She cried out and arched against him as she came and he pumped his hips up into her as she stilled above him.

His inner monologue was chanting about filling her with cum again, about her getting pregnant from this. His alpha side talking of what it would be life for her to be filled with his child, how he would fight and protect his offspring and make sure the world knew she was his. Thoughts of pushing her over his desk at work as he ploughed into her filling her with his seed even as people passed played in his mind and he knew it was his need for people to know she belonged to him. 

Rey writhed and panted about him, her hands going to her breasts as she fondled the sensitive flesh needing some relief from the ache in them. Never had they felt like this before and she wondered if it was because she was sharing her heat for the first time, or it was simply the effect Ben had on her body. His hands came up to covers hers then as he pumped his hips up and encouraged her movements. Locking her knees against his legs she pushed down as he pushed up burying him even harder into her body.

“I’m going to cum omega, and you are going to grind that pretty pussy of yours against my knot,” he growled out and she mewled in return.

His hands dropped from her tits to her hips he lifted her and pulled her down hard as his hips snapped up and she screamed out as she felt his knot beginning to inflate. He did it once more this time his knot expanding completely and hooking into her locking her against him. From this angle his knot pulled and stretched her clit tight and she groaned deep in her throat as she did as he instructed and ground against him. His hand dipped around the curve of her hip again, his seeking fingers finding her stretched clit easily and it only took a few flicks for her to cum once more a cry of his name leaving her lips.

He didn’t stop coaxing at her clit though, his other hand going to her breast and rolling her nipple as he hips bucked against his hand in short thrusts unable to go far because of his knot.

“That’s it omega, take every drop I give you,” he growled out as another rope of his cum filled her body and the sensation combined with his hands working blew another orgasm through her body.

She barely managed to cling to consciousness this time, and her hand went quickly to where his own hand was buried pulling at his fingers telling him to stop. He growled low in his throat at that, the noise pure alpha, and she cried out as her stomach muscles tenses hard bending her double. With a gasp she braced herself against his thighs as her body collapsed forwards. His hands on her hips pulled her back against him once more as he ground his knot against her again another rope of his cum filling her.

She had felt him cumming over and over before, this time felt different though, more primal than ever before and she wondered if it was because of his rut. Rational thought died though when his knot suddenly deflated and he flipped her over, his body draping over hers as his hand went to her pussy, his finger pushing in deep.

Arching her back her lower body left the bed as he ground his hand into her pushing his spend back into her as his mouth closed around her nipple suckling at the sensitive flesh.  
“Ben, Ben, Alpha please,” she chanted unsure what she was asking for.

He hummed against her flesh sending fire through her core and she mewled with need. Almost lazily he pulled his hand from her and moved so that he could push his throbbing cock back into her. Moaning deep in her throat she clung to him as he bent double so he could push himself into her and suckle at her breast. His tongue worked over nipple even as his teeth bit lightly into the flesh. Combined with his hips snapping into her body, his dick finding the perfect spot deep inside her it didn’t take long for her to cum. This time she couldn't make a sound as the orgasm stole all thought from her mind and the air froze in her chest. 

She heard Ben growl out her name as he snapped his hips home one last time and his knot exploded locking them together. Throwing his head back he roared out, the sound so primal that she shivered and knew if anyone heard they would think she had a wild beast in her room. 

Collapsing forwards he caught himself before his weight landed completely on her, but he couldn't hold his whole body up any longer. His weight settled against her lower half, a beautiful feeling that she revelled in and his sank slightly onto his side so that his chest was pressed half on top of hers. His breathing was ragged as he tried to gather himself, but his skin was zinging with electrical sparks and he just couldn't get his mind to connect.

Rey sank her fingers into his hair, pulling and soothing as she murmured to him. She could feel the ragged beat of his heart, his hot breath blasting against her neck and she knew he was struggling for control. Ghosting soft kisses over his skin she simply held on while he gathered himself.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to murmur against her skin and she hushed him.

“Never be sorry for that, I loved every moment,” she whispered against his skin feeling his slight nod.

A few moments later he succumbed to sleep, and she held him tightly against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him. He twitched once or twice in his sleep and she had to bite her lip to stop a moan spilling from her lips as she felt his dick pushing more cum deep into her. She had a moment to think about the fact she didn’t take suppressants and other medication like other omegas before sleep pulled her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes writing smut is weird, and sometimes its really not. I went back and added more for you lovely readers so hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! honestly the love for the last chapter absolutely made my day! I forgot to tell ya all it was my wedding anniversary, 11 years with the love of my life (not bad since I'm only just 30) so all the love added an extra delight to the day and well timed smut lmao. Any who little domestic love here and some space

Rey’s heat lasted six days, longer than any she had experienced before. By the time the heat in her skin finally broke, she had been thoroughly used by Ben and she loved every moment of it. In the small patches before their hormones claimed them they had chatted about themselves. Ben explaining about his mother and Rey telling him about her parents and what had brought her to the states. He had growled when he found out how long she had been alone, and she’d seen it shinning in his eyes that he would look after her. Neither of them said anything though, so Rey had simply reached for his cock and initiated another mating even though the heat hadn’t returned to her skin yet.

Right then she was laying in the middle of her nest as she listened to Ben move around. She tracked his every step even though her eyes were closed as he paced around the bed. Smiling to herself she listened as he moved into her bathroom and started the water into the tub. When he came back to the bed he ran his hand over her spine and she shivered at the feel of it. There were small bruises and bite marks all over her skin and he traced his fingers over each one, but then he hadn’t faired any better either his back and chest scratched from her own nails, not to mention the love marks she had left with her teeth. 

Turning her head, she opened her eyes so that she could look up at him and he smiled softly, “I think a bath is in order Omega, and then some food,” his words were soft, and he lent over to kiss her shoulder as he finished.

“Yes Alpha,” she replied simply causing him to chuckle against her shoulder.

She watched as he rose to head back to the bathroom and she roved her eyes over his back looking at every mark she had left on his skin. No one would be able to deny that this Alpha had been thoroughly owned by an Omega and she grinned at that thought. Once more as she observed him she marvelled at how big he was. Yes, he had struck an imposing figure stood in her driveway a week ago, but now completely naked and at ease he seemed even larger. She shivered at the thought of his hands on her skin, what he had coaxed from her body with those lips.

He turned then as he bent to trail his fingers through the water as if he had sensed her thoughts and the smile he gave her now was made of pure sin. She quickly realised she was addicted to him and she couldn’t help but frown at the thought of this being over. How was she supposed to give him up?

Crossing back to the bed Ben bent and scooped Rey into his arms cradling her body against him. She tried to push him away insisting she could walk but he knew she would be feeling everything they had done together the last few days and when she finally stopped protesting he moved them back to the bathroom.  
Rey’s toes curled as she looked at the steam coming from the bath and couldn’t help the sigh that slipped from her lips.

“I’m going to slip you in there Rey, then I’m going to go and sort somethings out,” her hand tightened on his neck and he realised she didn’t want him to leave her, “I won’t be far, all you have to do is call for me and I’ll come.”

With a small nod from her he carefully moved her down into the water. She hissed as it connected with her skin first but soon she was sinking into the depths with a happy sigh feeling her muscles loosen in the warmth. He watched her for a moment and then slipped from the room, stopping to pull his underwear on, before heading down to the kitchen. Finding bacon in her fridge he grinned happy to find that she wasn’t a vegetarian and decided to whip them up some bacon sandwiches, something with a bit of substance to it after a basically liquid diet.

Rey listened to him moving in her kitchen as she soaked, the warm water nearly up to her ears. Yes, she was sore, but she felt better than she had in her life. She was tired, she knew she could probably sleep for a week, but it was a sated tired. Normally after a heat she was tired and sore, but it was a painful sore from tight muscles, this time it was from being used in a wonderful way.

Dipping her head under the water she ran her fingers through the locks letting the heat sooth her scalp. Her hair was tangled, knots pulling as she moved her fingers, but she didn’t care. Once she’d detangled it as best she could she simply let the locks float around her. As her body soothed her mind started to pick up and she realised that the bubble they had built around them would soon burst. She would go back to her life, and Ben would go back to his. Reaching up she rubbed her mating gland that still felt sensitive but wasn’t throbbing like it was before. How Ben had managed not to bite her she would never know, he’d come close a few times, but his restraint was amazing. Part of her was so thankful that he’d managed something most Alphas wouldn’t be able to, and a small part of her was feeling a bone deep sorrow that he hadn’t claimed her.

She had never known what family would be like, being passed around the foster system like some kind of old sock had left her feeling neglected in so many ways. Then finding out she had a grandfather who hadn’t wanted her on top of her parents had broken her. Like any Omega she had thought about what it would be like to be mated, some faceless Alpha starring in her fantasies. Now when she closed her eyes it wasn’t some faceless Alpha holding her close as her stomach swelled, it was Ben.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard him entering the bedroom and she lent over the bathtub to watch him leaning her chin on the side as she did. With a swift efficiency he began stripping down the bed, putting each of the types of bedding into different piles. When he turned and caught her eye as his arms were full of blankets he smiled softly, and she felt her heart turn over.

“Washing machine?” he asked, and she returned his smile.

“Washhouse just off the kitchen,” he nodded and disappeared back out of the room and she turned to sink back into the bath.

Oh no, she was in trouble here.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Ben managed to get most of the bedding in the wash, happy when he found she had an over sized washing machine and a dryer next to it. Once he had everything washed he’d go through it and figure out what he could dry for her. With a little direction from her he found clean sheets in an airing cupboard in the hallway. He remade the bed and pilled it high with pillows, happy that it still smelled like a mixture of the them both around the clean small of the sheets. When he finally pulled Rey from the bath he towelled her down and wrapped her up in a plush robe he found on the back of her bathroom door. The whole time he handled her she simply smiled and sighed, occasionally pressing a kiss to his skin when he came close enough.

Once he had her tucked back into the bed he brought the tray of food to her and she quickly tucked in. He chuckled as he watched her devour her food eating his a little slower but then he hadn’t used up as many reserves as she had. Her eyes never left his face as they both ate but he didn’t mind he liked that she watched him so closely. When they were finished he took the tray back down to the kitchen. The washing machine had finished by then, so he moved what he could into the dryer and laid the rest on a clothes horse she had set up. 

By the time he made it back to the bedroom she was fast asleep, the blankets pulled tightly around her. He stood at the end of the bed watching her for a little while, but finally decided to at least check back in with work. Grabbing his pants, he pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it back on. As he watched it boot back up he thought about what his next move was going to be. Now that Rey’s heat had broken he couldn’t stay much longer, he had to get back to the life he’d left behind. 

Checking his phone again he found that he had a dozen voicemails and nearly as many text messages. Scrolling though the texts he found that most of them were from his mother, the first few just simply saying she was there if he needed her, the last few desperate for him to call her. He chuckled as he read the last text, a demand for him to contact her before she called the police. Deciding he better heed her words he slipped from the room and dialled his mother.

“Ben, Ben where are you, are you ok, what’s happening,” Ben chuckled at his mother’s frantic words unable to get a word in edge wise with her.

“I’m alright mother, please calm down,” he ducked his head back into the bedroom checking Rey was still asleep, “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you I’ve had my hands full.”

His mother paused then taking a breath as she heard something in his voice, “are you alright son,” he couldn’t help but smile at her soft question.

“I’m alright, I should be back in a day or two, I know I’ve dropped you in it,” he moved away from the bedroom, so he didn’t disturb Rey.

“That’s ok, honestly you handle things so well normally that it was easy for Poe to pick it up,” she paused, and he could hear someone in the background, “but you should be ready for a million calls once you’re back on the ground,” she chuckled and he could hear the echo of another laugh behind her and he quickly realised it was Poe in the room with her.  
“I don’t want to explain over the phone, but I’ll come and see you soon,” they exchanged a few more words before he signed off with another promise to see her soon.

When he slipped back into the bedroom Rey had rolled herself around on the bed as if searching for him. She’d managed to tangle herself in the robe he’d wrapped her in and he couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she gave a small whimper in her sleep. He moved swiftly stripping off his underwear and crawling onto the bed. Carefully he pulled her against his chest and as gently as he could he stripped off her robe. She sighed as her skin landed against his and he couldn’t help but grin his Alpha side preening that he could help his Omega settle so easily. That thought pushed against his skin and he lent down to nuzzle his nose against her hair breathing in her scent and wanting nothing more than to never let her go again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Even though her heat was over Rey couldn't give Ben up yet and he seemed to feel the same way. They spent the next day wrapped together in her bed, her heat nest gone but her body demanding she rested and snuggled with her alpha. Her mind constantly spun with the thought that he was her mate, but she pushed it back unwilling to break the bubble they had built around themselves with serious conversations. 

She loved the way Ben looked after her, his constant need to make her feel safe and comfortable a palpable thing between them. For someone who had never had someone look after them like that it was all new to Rey but still so welcome. The closest she had been to this was when Finn had looked after her through a bad bout of flu, but nothing compared to the intimacy she felt with Ben.

Throughout the day she peppered him with questions, his favourite foods, the books he liked, small things that they hadn't been able to talk about. He gladly gave her the small details of his life but when she tried to ask about the bigger things it became harder. He eluded to the fact that his relationship with his mother had been strained before his father's death and it was only Han dying that had brought the two back together. Rey knew he was a lawyer but he made it clear, except for helping his mother from time to time he wasn't practicing then. She frowned at that but didn't push, but she couldn't help but wonder what would push a person to give up on something that would have taken him years to develop. Instead she gave him more details about her life, hoping it would make him feel more comfortable. 

Rey had lost all regret about her life years ago, after having to talk about and explain herself so many times. If she'd cringed every time someone asked a question she would have spent most of her life mortified, so instead she'd given up any worries. She simply told him matter of factly that her parents had been drunks, her mother succumbing to diseases related to too much alcohol when she had been barely four. Her father hadn't wanted her then and had given her away without a second glance. She shrugged as she told him about how she made it to America, that she had a grandfather who hadn't wanted her either. His frown only deepened as she talked about the fact she had never had a family, and had never really planned on one either.

It was only as she finished talking and he was silent that she realised that not have been the right thing to say. He wouldn't look at her then and a small slice of panic lanced through her blood. Reach out she circled her fingers into his where they laid against her comforter, and pulled his hand up so that she could press a kiss to his knuckles.

"For the right alpha though, I could change my mind," his eyes flicked up to lock on hers at her words and she hoped she showed him that he was the right alpha.

His soft smile told her he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Rey pushed the pieces of metal around her work table, her eyes straining as she tried to put together what she wanted from it. With a sigh she pushed herself from her seat and stalked away from it only getting frustrated by the work not coming together. She’d always been able to sink into her work, always been able to find peace when she brought a sculpture together no matter what medium she was working with. Pushing her fingers into her hair she knew it was no use, all she was going to do was frustrate herself and make a mistake that would ruin the work she had already done. 

It had been three days since she’d last seen Ben, he’d called her a few times to check on her and she appreciated every second of those calls but every time he did she insisted she was fine. She wanted to see him, wanted to run her fingers over his body again but she knew if she gave into the craving she was going to do something stupid. She knew if she called Ben he would be there in a moment, he’d made it plain that he wanted to see her again. Eventually she knew she would give in to it but for the moment she needed some time to think.

As soon as she had finally gotten some space from him she'd allowed her rational side to take control of her mind once again. Yes Ben had to be the most amazing lover she had ever had, though the list wasn't that long to begin with, and yes he had pressed every omega button but neither of them knew each other. She knew how things of old used to be, that finding a mate was literally based on your body's reaction, but things weren't like the for a reason now. Though she was finding it harder and harder to hang onto those reasons. 

“Hello!” a voice called, and she turned in time to see Rose heading her way.

“Hello hon,” she replied, and Rose grinned.

They hugged as they met, and Rose walked around the room looking at her work, “it’s looking beautiful Rey,” Rose gushed as she trailed her fingers over Rey’s work.

Heading over to wash her hands Rey smiled at her friend softly. Rose had always been her biggest fan and her most staunch supporter, but even with that she still couldn’t get her mind to settle enough to actually get some work done. With a sigh she pushed her fingers into her hair undoing the knot of a bun she had placed it into and let the strands fall around her. Today was cooler than it had been before, and she was thankful for it. Still it was warm, so she’d pulled on a light tank top that still left her shoulders and a chunk of her back bare, pairing it with a pair of her favourite jeans.

As she turned her back to Rose her friend gasped and Rey spun around frowning hoping Rose hadn’t knocked over some of her work. Instead she found Rose with slightly pink cheeks as her hand pressed to her lips in shock and Rey’s frown deepened.

“Damn I had a feeling Ben would be a great Alpha by that chest of his,” Rey felt the heat rise in her system as she reached up to touch her shoulder where Rose’s eyes had locked, “but damn never thought you’d let someone bite you like that.”

Rey tutted at her as Rose started laughing but she couldn’t blame the other woman. Ben’s bites to her shoulders were rather obvious, the edges of the bruises turning a lovely shade of green as they healed. He’d not broken the skin at any point and had only come close to her mating gland without actually claiming her. A trill of excitement went through her at the thought of his teeth on her gland, but she pushed it down.

“Yeah well, you saw him how could I not,” she replied and both girls dissolved into giggles as Rey hooked her arm into Rose’s and they headed back to the house.

As they walked Rose wrinkled her nose pulling her friend up short. Rey simply watched as Rose lent in closer to her, her nose nearly touching her bare shoulder, and breathed deeply. Watching Rose move made Rey frown, but she understood why she might smell different, Ben was still all over her. She knew it would take some time before his scent left her skin, he had scented her thoroughly paying amazing attention to her own scent glands. Fire shot through her belly as she thought of his tongue against her skin, but she squashed it down as Rose sniffed again.

“Will you stop that you’re going to give me a complex!” she huffed as she pulled from Rose to carry on moving.

Behind her Rose paused a moment trying to figure out what she was smelling, yes Rey smelt like Ben that was to be expected, but there was something more there as well. Shaking her head Rose chased Rey into the house putting it down to the fact her friend had shared her first heat with a partner and nothing more.

________________________________________________________

Ben paced across his office as he read the memo in his hands, the local council was asking for more information on something he truly didn’t care about right then. He’d been back in the office for a week and he felt every second of that time pressing down on him. He glanced at the phone on his desk willing it to ring but as usual it stayed silent and he huffed in frustration. He couldn’t call Rey again she’d think he was a stalker, but he itched to hear her voice. Maybe she’d let him take her to a later dinner. He shrugged the thoughts off as he placed the memo down and scrubbed his hands through his hair. Just then there was a knock at the door and he looked up to see his mother smiling softly at him. He indicated for her to come in and she quickly slipped inside.

“Did you call her?” Ben groaned at his mother’s words and lent back against his desk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

When Ben had returned he’d headed to his mother’s home, so he could explain what had happened. He’d never seen a grown woman be so happy about her son having sex before, but then he could understand it. She was a woman on a mission right now and he knew she wanted nothing more than to see him happily mated. 

“No mother, she made it plain she’d call me when she was ready,” unable to resist he once again looked at his phone finding it blank as he always did.

Leia huffed and crossed the room to press a light kiss to his cheek, “she’ll call, she’d be stupid not to. If the connection between you was this strong I’m sure she won’t be able to resist much longer,” with that she left the room throwing a smile over her shoulder as she did.

Ben hoped she was right, he was going out of his mind with the need to put his hands on the little Omega again. He’d already bitten Poe’s head of twice in the last few days, had snapped at an intern and had nearly destroyed a desk in one of the comms rooms with his frustration. He wanted to respect what Rey wanted, completely understood her need for some space, but right then he wanted to tear his skin off with the need to be with her.

With a grunt of frustration, he pushed off the desk and headed for the door. His secretary was at her desk, her eyes glued to the book she was reading, and he couldn’t blame her there wasn’t much for her to do right then. When he cleared his throat, she jumped and turned to smile at him with a sheepish smile.

“Is there anything pressing right now?” he watched as she turned back to her desk her fingers ghosting over the tablet to her left and she shook her head.

“Good, push it all to tomorrow, any major issues send them to Poe but call me if you need. I’m going to take the afternoon,” she nodded, and he slipped back into his office to grab his jacket and his phone.

His skin felt to tight in the suit, like it was rubbed raw he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid like punch someone. Heading for his car he resolutely told himself he was not going to Rey’s home, he was going to his own in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our silly little duckies are taking time apart, as if I'm going to let that stand! I might update another chapter today, otherwise it'll be tomorrow again


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here we go lovelies, their worlds are colliding and staying that way forever! eeep I'm so excited to see what you all think of this next bit so please let me know.

Rey sat on the edge of the exam table swinging her legs a little as she hummed to herself. Her heat had been over for two weeks and she knew she should have gone to the doctors sooner, but she hadn’t wanted to leave her little bubble. The more she pushed it the more she could ignore that she had had a heat out of cycle forced on her by an Alpha she didn’t know and then had allowed to fuck her every which way. She pressed her thighs tightly together as she thought of that feeling a ripple of heat spread up her skin. Before her fantasy could get to far the door opened and Doctor Kanata re-entered. She’d already given Rey a quick exam and had drawn some blood.

She watched as the other woman crossed the room, her eyes glued to the results a small frown pinching at her brow and Rey felt her worry spike. Closing the chart, the doctor pulled over a stool and sunk down onto it giving Rey a small reassuring smile as she patted her knee.

“Well my dear it seems you’re pregnant, congratulations,” her words dropped into the silence like a tonne of bricks and all Rey could do was stare at her.

Before she knew what was happening Rey began laughing and she knew it was edged in hysteria. She was pregnant, to an Alpha who she didn’t know and who hadn’t claimed her. How in the hell had she ever let that happened? Her laughter quickly turned to sobs as she pressed her hands to her eyes and she felt arms come around her realising the doctor had enveloped her in a hug.

“It’s ok my dear, I know this wasn’t what you were expecting,” her hand came up to sooth over Rey’s hair and eventually Rey was able to gather herself.

“How?” she rasped out and Dr Kanata gave her a sly grin.

“Well my dear when an Alpha loves an Omega,” Rey burst out another laugh at that.

“I know how, I mean HOW? I was on birth control, my shot up to date, so how?”

Dr Kanata nodded as she sat back down and patted Rey’s knee once more, “we find that sometimes in heats brought on by an Alpha who is compatible with you as strongly as this young man seems to have been we have to take extra precautions. Since you aren’t on suppressants sometimes birth control doesn’t mix well with your natural hormones as we have discussed before and since you don’t take the same birth control as other omegas your age things can be a lot less effective. If you had come to me when you realised what was happening I would have given you a booster shot, or if you’d come in right after your heat I would have given you medication to make sure no fetus took root. But here we are,” she shrugged, and all Rey could do was nod.

Rey couldn’t believe this, how had something like this happened when just a month ago all she had to worry about was what she was going to cook for her and Rose at their weekly get together and if she had time to work on her sculpture before the deadline. As it was she had barely been able to work since her heat her mind never far from Ben and she was worried she wouldn’t get it finished in time. At that thought her mind turned to Ben, how in hell was she going to tell him?

“Now I know this Alpha of yours hasn’t claimed you Rey, so that means we’re going to have to work a little harder if you want to keep this pregnancy,” Rey’s mind snapped back to the doctor at those words and she frowned.

“Why?” she knew unmated people had babies all the time, why would she be any different.

“Well since your body knows there’s an Alpha out there that’s compatible and likely would make an excellent Mate it’s going to crave that Alpha. During a mated pregnancy an Alpha releases certain pheromones for their Omega, it helps keep their blood pressure level. Helps with things like morning sickness as well,” she rolled back on her chair to gather some pamphlets and handed them back to Rey, “couples who aren’t compatible to mate can still have children of course, but it is harder for them to conceive. The flip side of that is that its easier for the woman to carry without any help. For you my dear that is going to be hard,” the worry in Dr Kanata’s face had Rey’s stomach turning over and she didn’t know if she was going to be sick.

“Now is this Alpha someone likely to want to be in your life?” Rey’s mind filled with Ben’s soft eyes at the doctor’s words and she nodded, “good because that could be the best bet here. I’m not saying go out there and let him bite you if it’s not something you want, but especially for the beginning months and the very end I would recommend that you see him regularly.”

Dr Kanata turned then reaching for her prescription pad, but Rey didn’t hear much else as the woman babbled about giving her high doses of certain vitamins and some other medication to help with morning sickness since she would need to eat as much as possible since she didn’t have an Alpha. Swallowing thickly Rey took the pieces of paper with a numb nod and with another pat to the shoulder Dr Kanata left leaving Rey with nothing but her thoughts. What in the hell was she going to do.

Scrambling from the table she pulled the paper gown off and slipped back into her clothes. When she pulled her jeans up her fingers lingered over her still perfectly flat stomach her mind whispering of how there was a baby in there now. The Omega side of her mind was screaming at her to find her Alpha, to show him what a good Omega she was and how much more he would want to claim her now. Shaking her head at the thoughts she slipped her feet into her teal ballet slipper pumps and headed for the door.

Rey made it most of the way to Finn’s coffee shop before she realised where her feet were taking her. She’d left her car at the doctor’s office her mind knowing driving right that moment wasn’t a good idea. She stopped in the middle of the street and felt as a fresh sob left her chest. She tightened her grip on her bag her eyes looking wildly around as everything came crashing down around her. Her feet moved before she knew it and she was running down the street uncaring of the people she nearly crashed into on her way.  
She burst through the door of the coffee shop so hard that everyone turned to look at her, but she didn’t care her eyes were wildly searching for Finn who was behind the counter. He frowned when he looked up to see who had made the racket and found Rey stood just inside the doorway breathing deeply her eyes wide like a doe caught in the headlights of a truck. Calling to another of employees to take over her circled around the counter approaching her slowly.

“Finn,” she whispered out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed forwards.

Finn had to dive for her, but he just caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her against his chest as he smoothed his hand over her face pushing her hair out of the way. He called for someone to call an ambulance as he pulled her into his lap.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Ben tore through the corridors at top speed calling apologies over his shoulder as he did. Rose had called him in a panic saying Rey had collapsed in town and she was now in hospital. He hadn’t even asked how she had found his number, he was just happy that she had thought to call him. Once he had ascertained what hospital he’d torn out of work without telling anyone and speeded over. Now he was on the floor admissions had said she was and was tearing around like a mad man looking for her room.

He skidded to a halt when he found the room number he was looking for, his breathing ragged he tried to calm it as he smoothed his hand over his crumpled shirt. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and heard someone call softly for him to enter. Quickly he pushed against the door and stepped inside his eyes instantly locking on Rey on the bed. She had an IV in her arm and a heart monitor was beeping softly to the side. He felt his own heart rate spike at that, but he didn’t say anything instead he moved carefully forwards his eyes all for her.

She smiled softly when she saw him, holding out her hand to him and he moved to grip her fingers. He lifted her hand, so he could press a kiss to the back of her skin and unable to resist her pull moved forwards to the bed stretching his arm around the back. Ever so gently he trailed his fingers over her shoulder and she shivered at the feel of his fingers on her skin, but she didn’t pull away instead she pressed into the feel. Her scent now a siren call, his hand moved of its own accord to circle the back of her neck and she moaned slightly as his hand came into contact with the edge of her mating gland.

“What happened?” he asked softly as he lent in to press a kiss to her temple.

“She collapsed, something about a shock to the system,” it was only as the person spoke that Ben realised they weren’t alone and his eyes snapped up to take in the other person.

“Ben, this is Finn, he's basically my brother,” at Rey's proclamation he swallowed his Alpha side that threatened to tear out this stranger’s throat for being near his sick Omega.

Ben nodded as did Finn but neither man moved from their spots as they eyed each other. Rey sighed as she settled herself deeper into the pillows tired of the testosterone around her already. She was glad Ben was there, something in her stomach instantly settled at his touch and she let his scent wrap her in warmth.

Leaning over her again he pressed a kiss to her temple letting his lips linger against her skin, “what happened really?” Ben knew there was more to what had happened that she wasn’t telling him.

He pulled back enough that he saw her eyes flick to Finn and he felt his anger rising. He didn’t want his mate communicating silently with someone else, even if he was a Beta. His anger stopped in it’s tracks though as he realised his own thoughts. He had thought of Rey as his mate and really as he breathed her in it felt right. Being apart from her for two weeks had nearly killed him. He’d found himself parked outside her driveway more than once in the time they had been separated. Leaning his nose back into her hair he breathed her in again, but something tickled at the back of his mind, something that said her smell was just ever so slightly different. Not in a bad way, but enough that he could tell something had changed.

“Finn do you mind giving us a moment,” Rey said suddenly, and Ben looked up as Finn nodded, gathered his jacket and slipped out of the room talking about a coffee from the cafeteria.

Circling the bed, he pulled a seat up from the wall next to her and sunk down into it his eyes never leaving hers. She starred at him for a moment while he clasped her hand in both of his. This wasn’t how she pictured telling him, but she couldn’t keep it in anymore her Omega brain screaming at her that her Alpha didn’t know what was happening. Looking down at their clasped fingers she let his warmth settle into her to cool skin, his scent soothing the tension in her body. She looked up again his deep brown eyes were soft, but she could see the worry in their depths.

“This is not how I pictured telling you this, or really how I pictured any of this going,” She sighed softly closing her eyes then unable to see the rejection in his, “I’m pregnant.”

Once she pushed the words out she braced herself waiting. She knew he wanted her on some level, he had been persistent in calling her after all, but they were still strangers. When he didn’t move or say anything she cracked her eyes open to see I’m starring intently at her. She swallowed thickly at his intense gaze her mouth suddenly very dry.

“Rey, did you just say you’re pregnant?” his soft words had her heart rate picking up but she nodded once. 

All at once he was moving, crawling onto the bed next to her careful of the IV in her arm and the wires attached to the monitor. When he moved to gather her against him she went willingly, her body molding to his as she sighed sucking in his scent and warmth. He buried his face against her hair breathing her in and this time when Ben picked up that different strand in her scent he knew exactly what it is. Their child, somewhere in all that craziness they had made a baby. His heart bloomed with excitement and hope as he let that realisation settle around him and he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of her rounding with his baby. He wanted to stroke his hand over her stomach, to nibble at her scent glands and taste the difference in her, but he held back. He might have linked her to him forever with his child, but she still wasn’t his mate. Not as far as anyone else cared, even if he had decided she was before even knowing of the miracle that now laid between them.

Rey buried her face against his chest breathing him in deeply, not realising how much she had missed him until she was faced with his pure scent again. Her fingers came up then to wrap in his shirt pulling him closer to her and he moved where she wanted him. Eventually he settled so that he was mostly on the bed and she was draped over him, one of his arms around her waist to lock her against him and the other stroking over her hair gently.

“No matter what, everything will be ok Rey, you aren’t alone,” his soft words were said against her skin and all she could do was nod.

When the nurse came to check on her and found them draped together she tried to get them to move, but Ben’s arms had simply tightened around her as he watched the nurse and the woman had sighed heavily asking if Ben was the father. Once Rey confirmed it she had nodded and disappeared obviously not in the mood to deal with an Alpha in protect mode. Ben was glad because he couldn’t let Rey go even if he wanted to.

Finn returned a few minutes later, a tray with three coffee cups in hand. He’d taken one look at the scene on the bed and realised he wasn’t needed anymore. Taking his own drink, he’d promised Rey to be in touch soon and slipped out of the room leaving them alone. Ben stroked Rey’s hair until he felt her slip into sleep and only then did he allow his hand to drift to her very slim stomach his fingers splaying wide as he thought about the life inside her. 

When the doctor slipped into the room he was glad to find that she was an Omega since he just didn’t know how he would handle a man and knew without a doubt he wouldn’t be able to handle an Alpha right then. Already he was warring with his instincts, everything in him screaming at him to bite her and claim her so everyone knew the babe she carried was his. Having his scent on her wasn’t enough any longer, but he swallowed them down even as he wanted to growl.

Carefully Ben roused Rey smiling softly as she murmured and tried to bury her face against his chest. Eventually she came around enough that the doctor was happy to talk with them. She went over everything Rey had already gone over in the clinic, so she simply watched Ben’s face as he took in the information. Rey confirmed she already had scripts for the supplements she needed but the doctor gave her a small supply, so she wouldn’t need to rush to get the others yet. She also made it clear that Rey needed a few days rest before she did anything and the doctor’s eyes had lifted to Ben then silently telling him to make sure she stuck to it. He nodded, and Rey sighed knowing this was just the beginning. She’d have to have a conversion with this Alpha of hers about how she was going to be treated, but at the moment she let it go as more tiredness settled against her skin. 

The doctor was happy for Rey to leave then, since she knew she had an Alpha around to look after her but made her promise to contact her clinic if she collapsed again. After they had thanked the doctor and she left Ben pulled her tighter against him once more holding her for a little while. 

His mind raced with what the doctor had said, the fact that both of them were in danger because he had done the chivalrous thing and not bitten her. His alpha was roaring in his mind, but he kept his impulses leashed not even letting his anger seep from his brain. He knew she would instantly pick up in the change of his scent and think it was at her and he couldn’t have that. When he was alone he’d work out his issues but for the moment he had to concentrate on the precious cargo in his hands. 

When the nurse returned with her discharge paperwork Ben slipped from the bed promising he’d be back in a moment while she dressed, after making sure she’d be fine for the few moments he was gone. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as he hovered watching her climb from the bed once she had been detached from the IV. He only left when the nurse promised to watch her dress.

“That’s one protective Alpha you have there,” she mused as Rey bent to grab her shoes from under the bed.

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle, she had no idea what kind of Alpha she had on her hands, but she had a feeling she was about to get a crash course in all things Ben.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

With a sigh Ben brought up his mother’s number and dialed listening to it ring twice before it connected.

“Benjamin Solo what in hell is going on?” he wasn’t surprised at his mother’s tone, he had left work abruptly in the middle of the day after all. 

“Mother, I’m sorry it was an emergency,” he could hear her soft grumbles on the other end of the phone, but she didn’t say anything to him directly.

Taking a deep breath, he realised its best just to pull the band aid off, he knows he won’t be seeing her in person for some time since he needs to stay with Rey, “mother, Rey’s pregnant.”

The line falls silent and he waits for her to say anything, when she doesn’t he worries that he might have sent her into shock and he calls for her.

“I’m here, I’m here, but I could have sworn you just said,” she pauses, and he can hear her deep inhale.

“Yeah, I did, she just found out today. Seems she took a funny turn and collapsed so they took her to the hospital. She’s fine now, they discharged her, but I’m taking her to my place. We need time to talk and sort through this, but the doctor made it plain that she’s at danger in the beginning weeks,” he paused as his throat went dry with that thought.

Why hadn’t he just claimed her when he could have called it hormones and that would have been the end of it. Now he needed to convince her to let him bite her, and he intended to do it as soon as possible. The doctor had explained the risks with an unmated Omega pregnancy and he really didn’t like those odds, it seemed Rey had heard it all before since she wasn’t shocked, but it shook him to core. Now that he had found her he couldn’t even think about her not being there without his stomach churning and the thought of loosing both of them was more than he could stand. He could feel his body vibrating with the need to look after her.

“I’m sorry to drop everything on you again after just two weeks of being back, but I need to look after her,” his words are soft, but he can hear the desperation in them.

“No of course I understand, you look after that Omega,” she pauses once more, and he can feel the weight of that pause even through the line, “and my grandbaby.”

She disconnects then and he lets her, knowing it was a hell of a lot to throw at a person over a phone call but it needed to be done. He couldn’t be back at the office, and they were in the middle of a critical part of setting up the charity and the building down town. For a moment his mind flashed to the sculpture his mother had commissioned from Rey, but he knew she’d understand why it wasn’t more than likely going to be ready in time. Pulling himself from his thoughts he slipped back into the room. Rey was curled in a ball in a large armchair that was pushed into one corner, the nurse sat on one of the plastic chairs near her. She smiled at Ben when he entered and rose to her feet handing him some paperwork and explaining the doctor had made an appointment for Rey in a week at the clinic she usually went to. Ben nodded and turned his attention to the Omega that was dozing lightly in the corner. He scanned his eyes over her soft face as he finally had a moment where she wasn’t watching him.

She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her sun kissed skin shimmering slightly in the dim clinical light of the room. Someone had pulled the blinds blocking out the bright sunshine outside, but he quickly realised he didn’t need it to see the sun, one look at Rey was all the sun he would ever need. At first glance you would think her hair a simple brown, but it was far from it, the chestnut colour shimmering with strands of gold. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her though, the vibrant hazel speckled with gold that glowed with the inner beauty of simply her.

Crossing the room, he knelt in front of her placing his hand softly against her cheek and her eyes fluttered open locking onto his. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when her sleepy eyes took him in and she sighed softly nuzzling into his touch. His inner Alpha roared triumphantly at how easily his Omega accepted his touch and he wanted more instantly.

“Rey love, time to go, think you can walk?” he wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and carry her from the sterile place, but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate that, his little independent omega.

She nodded at his words and moved to sit up and he climbed to his feet so that he could hold his hand out to her. She slipped her smaller one into his with a soft smile and let him pull her to her feet. Once she was up he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she gathered her bag and headed for the door. As they moved down the corridor Ben had to fight his urge to growl at every male that passed her, and he knew that the tension in his body didn’t go unnoticed by her but she didn’t say anything. 

They made it out of the hospital without Ben snapping at anyone, which was a miracle and she didn’t say anything as he steered her to the carpark where his car was waiting. He held the door open on his black SUV for her and she stepped up and into the cool leather happily. He waited at her side until she was buckled in, which had her grinning, before he circled the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. She watched him as he deftly started the car and plugged his phone into the onboard computer.

When he pulled out of the space she watched his profile, taking in his straight jaw and the slight tick in the muscles there. She could feel the tension in his body every time they had passed someone as they walked out, and she appreciated deeply that he had gone against his natural instincts and had kept quiet. She knew it must have been almost painful for an Alpha like him to do that, so when she had the urge to reach across the console that separated them and press her hand against his thigh she didn’t fight it. He glanced at her hand for a moment but quickly turned his attention back to road as she squeezed the firm muscle.

She knew that those muscles felt like bare, what it was like to have the skin of his legs pressing against hers and the warmth of his body as he buried himself in her. She shivered as the visceral memory flowed through her mind and she knew her scent spiked by the way his muscles tensed beneath her fingers, but she didn’t pull back, unable and unwilling to.

“Where are we going?” she finally asked, knowing deep down they weren’t heading to her house.

His jaw worked for a moment, but he eventually glanced at her and when he saw that she wasn’t accusing him of anything she was simply just curious some of the tension left his body.

“I have a place just outside the city, we can relax there,” and not worry about anyone interfering. 

She heard his unsaid words loud and clear and simply nodded as she settled back against the leather that seemed to be warming under her body. Before she gave into the pull of sleep she pulled her phone from her pocket and asked Finn to collect her car from the doctors office. He had a spare key for emergencies and when he quickly replied that he’d keep it locked behind the coffee shop, and his apartment above, she turned her phone on to the do not disturb setting and settled back into her seat that was most definitely warmed. Giving herself over to the warmth, and his scent wrapped around her body, she felt sleep pulling her under and didn’t fight the urges of her body knowing she needed it.

Ben knew the moment she finally dropped off, and quickly he pressed a control at his side that had her chair tipping back a little so that she wouldn’t fall forwards while she slept. It took about thirty minutes to reach his house, so he settled into the drive breathing in her beautiful scent as he did. he hadn’t missed the spike when she had first touched him, the scent letting him know that she was thinking about him, that she wanted him just as he wanted her. He’d had to fight the urge to pull over and drag her into his lap where he could take her. The only thing stopping him was her weakened state and the fact that she was pregnant. His urge to keep her safe had won out, but he knew it was a battle he wouldn’t win forever, eventually he would need to sink into her, to claim her and he knew she would let him. 

He pushed thoughts of her supple body under his fingertips away as he took in their surroundings using the landmarks to tick off the time in his head. As he rounded a corner he saw the shimmering of the lake under the bright sun light of the afternoon. He had an apartment in the city that he usually stopped in when he was working, but this was his home, somewhere that most people had never been.

When he called his mother he’d also made a quick call to the house keeper that kept the place in order. She only usually came on a Friday, preparing the place for the weekends that he spent there, but she had been more than happy to make sure his home was stocked up and ready for him a few days early. When he had said he wouldn’t be alone, she had been shocked for a moment, but had promised to make sure there would be more than enough food. Ben hadn’t known exactly what Rey would want but he remembered her craving for banana milk and had asked that plenty be stocked in his fridge. He looked forwards to learning of her new cravings, of what his baby would demand from her body. He couldn’t help the purr that spilled from his chest at that thought and Rey sighed happily in her sleep shifting closer to him. Reaching out he smoothed his hand over her hair settling her before he turned back to the road.

When they reached the driveway to his home he took a moment to survey around him, making sure nothing was out of place and once again thankful that he had chosen such a remote place to build his home. When he’d bought the plot of land there had been no one around, the area still relatively unknown. Things had developed around him as others found the wonder of the lake irresistible, but still the land was mostly out of people’s price range. Because of this he mostly had this part of the lake to himself, his closest neighbour unable to see his house. He’d tucked it back into the trees enough that someone could be stood on the beach, his private beach mind, and not be able to see into the top floor. This is where he’d tuck Rey for the moment, his need to protect her to strong to allow anything else.

When they pulled up outside the house he stopped the engine and simply watched her sleep for a little while his need to hold her tugging at him. Unable to fight his instincts now they were alone he climbed from the car and crossed to her side. She mumbled a little when he opened the door and reached across her body to unbuckle the seat belt, but she didn’t wake. Carefully he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head against his shoulder, and carried her to the house. Punching in his security code the door slid back and he slipped inside kicking to door closed behind as he did. He was even more glad that he had gone with the keyless entry way now that his arms were full. He paused to look at the screen built into the wall next to the door, noting that only the housekeeper’s passcode had been used recently and that she had already slipped in and left. 

With a nod to himself he crossed the expanse of the foyer and climbed the stairs his mind on tucking his Omega into his bed. He moved swiftly down the upstairs corridor until he reached his suite at the very back. When he pushed the door open into a sitting room he didn’t pause as he pushed through into the adjoining room into his bedroom. Carefully he placed Rey down on the bed, stretching across the crisp but soft sheets to place her in the middle of his oversized bed. He’d had it made custom since his height and the breadth of his shoulders meant most beds didn’t fit him, and surely wouldn’t hold another person as well. He knew Rey was small, but she liked her room on the bed and once again he was thankful he had had the forethought to think of his future mate when he had designed the bedroom. To his left a bank of windows spanned the whole wall, the view of the lake beautiful as it sparkled in the bright light and he enjoyed the thought of showing it to her once she was feeling better.

Crossing the room, he picked up the remote from his bedside table and pressed a button, turning the windows dark and pressed another button lighting up a strip of low lights across the opposite wall. The room was bathed in soothing light, more than bright enough for him to move around, and to allow Rey to move unencumbered if she woke. Moving back to bed he pulled off her trainers letting the shoes fall to the floor easily and then looked her over. He could tell she wouldn’t be comfortable in jeans she was wearing and before he could think better he swiftly moved to remove them, tucking her under the blankets once her legs were bare. He left her other clothes not want to jostle her too much. Thinking of her heat he crossed to the dresser near the door to the bathroom and opened the cupboard above it, pulling out the spare pillows he kept there. Sniffing them lightly he was happy when they smelled of him even though they hadn’t been used. Just keeping them in his room had allowed his scent to saturate them. He placed them around her happy when she rolled onto her side and wrapped herself around one of the plumpest of them. 

Once he was sure that she was happy and sleeping soundly he slipped out into the sitting area and sighed. Everything from the day fell on him then and he slumped down into one of the chairs his eyes turning to the windows there and the greenery of the woods around his home. He couldn’t believe that he had Rey in his home, and more than that, that she was pregnant. He thought of the empty rooms in the house that he had never known what to do with but had built any way. The thought of one of them being painted for a baby made his heart skip and he knew how right it was. He’d built this home with his mate in mind, some future woman who had never really taken shape in his psyche but now when he thought about it he could picture no one but Rey. He knew that just because she was pregnant didn’t automatically mean she would be his, but he hoped it.

Before he could sink to far into his thoughts he slipped from his seat and peeked his head back into the bedroom making sure Rey was still asleep. She’d sunk further into the bed, repositioning the pillows but hadn’t stirred into wakefulness. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her face appear as she rolled, her soft smile telling him she was happy. Quickly he headed back out of the room and downstairs. Heading for the car he grabbed his laptop bag and her satchel back from its depths before locking it up. Normally he’d park in the garage, but he liked the thought of the car being at the door if they needed to get out quickly. He had no idea about who could possible threaten them but his Alpha instincts screamed at him to make sure he had every possibility covered.

When he moved back into the house he activated the security system making a mental note to show Rey how it worked, and then headed down to the kitchen. Placing their bags on the kitchen counter he crossed to the fridge inspecting its contents. As always his housekeeper was wonderful and had made sure to follow his requests to a tea. Normally she only put enough food in for the weekend, into Monday at the most because he didn’t like waste, but there was more than enough food that he wouldn’t need to worry for over a week. 

He grabbed one of the cooled fruit juice bottles and closed the door shaking the orange juice as he circled the island in the middle of his kitchen heading for the pantry. He wondered if Rey liked to cook, or if she’d want someone else to do it. Either way it didn’t bother him one bit, all he wanted was for her to be happy. Pulling a box of crackers from the pantry he scooped up their bags and headed back to his rooms. He was happy to see that Rey was still asleep when he checked on her and he placed her bag next to her side of the bed before settling back into the seat in the other room. The twilight had kicked in properly now, the stars starting to peek out over the tops of the trees and he took a moment to let the scene centre his mind. Once his hormones weren’t screaming at him anymore he pulled out his laptop booted it up and started scrawling though his emails, taking the moment of calm to do some work since he needed a little normality right then. If he stopped and thought to hard about what was happening his heart rate sped up and he had to fight the urge to march straight into the room and sink his teeth into her neck as he sank his dick into her as well. With a shake of his head he turned his mind back to the numbers in front of him and pushed thoughts of the sleeping omega from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, not surprise really hay lmao  
> Did we really see anything else happening after our virile Ben got his hands on Rey I mean really!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got sticky notes (my other obsession honestly I have at least 50 different types of the damn things) all over my laptop trying to keep track of timelines for this, honestly I'm terrible at keeping dates straight but I've got it all noted down like I never have before. Saying that if you spot something glaringly wrong please let me know.

Rey woke slowly, her mind filled with the scent of her Alpha lulling her and making her feel safe. When she finally opened her eyes it was to take in a room she had never seen before. Slowly she pulled herself up against the headboard of the massive bed she had been sleeping in and took in her surroundings. The luxury around her made her think of some five star hotel and she wondered exactly where Ben had brought her. She knew it wasn’t a hotel because of the smell, everything was saturated in his scent but smelled wonderfully clean at the same time. 

She took in the wall of windows and how they were completely black but there was no shades pulled over them, she frowned wondering how he did it but didn’t move. Instead she stretched her hand over the bed next to her feeling how cool the sheets were on the other side letting her know she had been sleeping alone. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table opposite her she could see that it was only a little passed nine in the evening, moving her eyes back to her own bedside table she took in the decanter of water and the crystal glass there. Next to it were two white bottles from the hospital and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Ben putting them there. 

Reaching for one and then the other bottle she quickly read the instructions on the side and opened them to spill one pill from each into her hand. Pouring herself a large glass she swallowed the pills followed by the cool water letting the taste of it slide over her tongue with a happy hum. This water didn’t seem to be the same as the one from her own taps and she wondered if he had a filter system, or bought bottled water. She hoped for the filter system, she hated the thought of bottled water, why pay so much for something that came from the tap.

Once she’d swallowed down the pills she pushed the heavy blankets back marveling at the feel of the comforter and the under sheet that seemed to be pure cotton. Once she detangled her legs she found that he had stripped her jeans off but the rest of her clothes were in place. Carefully slipping from the bed, realising that it was on a raised platform, she padded on bare feet over to one of the doors finding the bathroom easily.

She pulled the door closed to behind her, not shutting it completely in case Ben needed to find her. When she flicked the light on she hissed out a breath as it was brighter than the bedroom and her eyes needed a moment to adjust. She couldn’t help the sigh that slipped from her lips as she took in her reflection from the huge mirror that took up most of one wall above a double sink counter top. Her hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions, and her tank top was stuck to her like a second skin. Without to much thought she stripped the top off leaving her in just her underwear with no worry about Ben, he had seen her naked plenty after all. In fact he had had his tongue all over her naked skin, that thought sent a shiver down her spine which she quickly pushed back as she ran the tap in one of the sinks until it was warm against her skin.

Splashing water across her face she ran her wet hands over her neck feeling the raised edges of her scent glands and knowing now why they hadn’t gone down fully after her heat. Her mating gland throbbed at the back of her neck and she rubbed her fingers over it sighing to herself as her core throbbed a little but it didn’t feel unpleasant. She allowed herself a moment to daydream about Ben’s teeth sinking into it and she felt her knees go weak. Pulling her fingers from the sensitive flesh she scooped some more water into her hands splashing it over her suddenly heated skin. 

Turning to look for a towel she found a deep burgundy one on a heating wrack that Ben must had turned on. She rubbed her skin down with the warm material humming happily at the rich softness against her body. When she turned for the door she found a dressing gown of deep black silk hanging there and she quickly gathered up the material pulling it on and luxuriating at the feeling of it against her skin. She’d never been one to indulge in such luxuries, the fact that she had been passed around the foster system leaving its mark on what she bought. She had grown too accustomed to anything special she had being stolen or soiled by someone else, so even though she had been out of the system for years she had never really got out of the habit of not buying anything she didn’t want ruined. But as the material slid against her skin she thought she might indulge and buy herself a dressing gown like it, maybe not in black, maybe one of white instead.

When she slipped from the bathroom her ears picked up the unmistakable sound of keyboard keys and she followed her ears to another door pushing it open to look into the room. She found herself on the threshold of a small seating area, one wall nothing but paneled shelves of some kind of deep cherry wood and covered in books. Her eyes roved over those shelves for a moment and the beauty of the tomes they held but her eyes were quickly pulled back to another kind of beauty. Ben was nestled into a plush arm chair, his feet propped on a foot stool and his fingers gliding over the keys of his laptop. He had headphones on, but she couldn’t hear what he was listening to so she simply watched him as he was engrossed in his work. Not for the first time she wondered about exactly what he did for his mother, and what he had done before he joined her projects.

Unable to stop the pull he had on her she padded forwards into the room and he paused instantly his eyes lifting from the screen to look at her smiling softly.

“I didn’t disturb you did I?” he asked as he lent forwards to drop his laptop onto the stool as he stood pulling the earphones from his ears.

He took in the sight of her wearing his robe and felt his body tighten, his mouth going dry. She looked an absolute vision, her soft eyes still full of sleep and her lush lips slightly plumped from where her teeth had pulled at them. She pushed back the long sleeves as she moved towards him letting him know that she stripped off the top she had been wearing as the material tugged and flashed him the tops of her breasts. He couldn’t help the growl that pulled from his chest and she stilled shivering slightly at the sound.

“No, I didn’t even hear you until I left the bathroom,” she managed to push out as he walked towards her.

He stopped in front of her his hand sliding over and up her arms as they came to rest on her shoulders. She could feel her body almost vibrating under the weight of his touch, but she didn’t give into it, yet, she needed to talk to him first.

“Can I sit?” she asked, and he moved back quickly so that she could move around and slip into the seat opposite the one he had occupied.

She watched as he seemed to gather himself and then moved to slip back into the seat he had been in when she first came into the room. For a moment they simply starred at each other, Ben sensing she wanted to talk, even if he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her body.

“Ok I guess, first off, where are we?” she laughed out and he gave a little chuckled.

“About thirty minuets outside the city, just by Lake Naboo,” she gasped at that her eyes going a little wide.

“I love it out here, its just so…” she trailed off and he chuckled.

“Expensive, yes well I got in at the ground level before everything skyrocketed,” he said not letting her know that he had still spent a small fortune on the land he owned.

She nodded, and he watched as her throat bobbed as she swallowed feeling his cock shift at the sight even as he moved to try and hide how his body reacted to her. He knew it was stupid, she knew what she did to him, but he wanted her to feel at ease for the moment as she got out what she needed to say.

“So, this is your home?” she asked, and he nodded though he had never really thought of it that way.

This had simply been a house, somewhere he had built for a mate that never seemed to exist to him. But now that Rey was sitting in to seat he had picked out for her, wearing his robe, it felt like a home. Somewhere that he could build a life with the omega in front of him if she’d let him.

Her eyes scanned around the room coming to a stop at the windows as she took in the sight of the trees shrouded in darkness but lit by the rising moon. She loved the sight of the stars, even though they were only thirty minuets from the city the glow from the lights there seemed to have been tempered so that she could see the beginnings of the milky way. This was why she loved being out here, she had spent some of her summers camping not far from the lake, and the stars had always been the biggest draw for her. Her home was great with a beautiful view of the night sky especially in winter, but it still came under the glow of the city, here the stars shone brightly for her.

Ben could see the delight the view gave her, he could smell how happy she was her scent resonating with it and he couldn’t help but grin that she was happy. His Alpha side was practically screaming that he had made his omega happy, that she liked the home he had built for her. When she turned back to him her eyes shinning happily it took every ounce of his restraint not to cross to her and pull her up to kiss her. He delighted at the thought of showing her the unobstructed view from their bed, and then his grin was deepening at the echo of his own thoughts, their bed he liked the sound of that.

Rey swallowed thickly as she watched something play over Ben’s face, but she didn’t say anything about it knowing if she did it would be her downfall. Something lustful had filled his eyes then and she knew if she addressed that it wouldn’t be long until she was naked beneath him once more and she needed to find a few things out first.

“How are you feeling, well about all of this?” she gestured at herself and Ben knew exactly what she was asking.

When the slight note of unease coloured her scent, he couldn’t keep away from her anymore. He moved to kneel in front of her clasping her hands in his as he radiated calm to her a slight purr leaving his chest. The sound sent Rey boneless and she couldn’t help it as she slipped from the chair to pool into his lap so that he could gather her against him.

“This isn’t how I expected it to go I admit that,” she pulled back from him a little so she could look up at him frowning slightly and he smiled softly at her, “but I wouldn’t change it Rey,” he smoothed his hand down her cheek and he caught the tear that slipped from her eye, “I wouldn’t change you,” he whispered the words against her lips and she closed the small gap he had left so that she could kiss him deeply.

He groaned at the taste of her and pulled her harder against him. She moved so she could wrap her lean legs around his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there as they slipped beneath her robe. She moaned as she ground herself against him and he could feel how damp she was even through their combined clothing. His fingers tightened reflexively and when her moan deepened he broke the kiss panting lightly.

“Is this ok?” he asked as he watched her eyes open marveling at how much her pupils had blown wide.

“I’m pregnant, not made of glass, please take me Alpha,” that was the only ascent he needed, and he growled deep in his chest as he locked her body against his as he climbed to his feet.

She yelped a little as he lifted her, but it turned into a laugh as he carried her into the bedroom slipping her onto the bed. As she moved back the silk of his robe fell open and he got a good view of her body still encased in her underwear. He growled low in his throat his hand bunched in the flimsy material of her knickers and he pulled the elastic snapping. She gasped as air flowed over her heated mound, but she lifted her hips inviting him against her. He couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to pull off his clothes completely, all he could do was lower his zipper and pull himself free and when she licked her lips at the sight of him it nearly undid him. 

Pulling her to the edge of the bed he hooked her knees over his arms as he lined himself up and buried into her in one long push. She cried out his name as he filled her finally feeling the peace she had been searching for but when he stilled she wiggled her hips demanding he move. With a small laugh he lent over her, his arms keeping his weight from her, and pulled back until only his tip was still buried inside her. She moaned at the loss of him, but he didn’t let it last long, soon he was burying himself deeply and languidly into her. 

Every time he pushed himself all the way in he swiveled his hips pushing at her clit and pulling a moan from her throat. He moved slower than he had before, but it let her feel every inch of him pulling against every part of her and it was magnificent. It didn’t take long before she could feel the coil in her core pulling tightly and she panted out his name trying to let him know she was close. Ben knew exactly how she was feeling, his balls already pulling up tight ready to fill her and mark her as his. He couldn’t help the bubble of pride in his chest as he thought that she didn’t need to take his cum, that her body had already done its job with what he had already given her. His eyes dropped to her flat stomach his mind filling with what was going on down there and it was too much.

With a roar he buried himself deeply in her his knot beginning to inflate and it was more than Rey could stand. Her back arched as she screamed out his name, her body responding to the alpha above her as she came hard her body clenching around his hot member. He ground his hips against her as he came as well, his knot tugging at her folds pulling on the sensitive flesh and pushing her straight into another orgasm almost the second the first one began to recede. She couldn’t help but pant out his name as her fingers scrambled at his arms trying to find purchase. Ben’s hips locked as he ground into her feeling every rope of cum leave his body and paint her inside. 

There was just something so primal about the knowledge that she was pregnant because of him and he just couldn’t fight against his bodies urges. When finally, his orgasm started to abate he collapsed over her, his arms keeping his weight from her body, even as he buried his face against her neck. Her arms came up around his shoulders, her fingers delving into his hair as she crooned soothingly in his ear. 

Rey could feel what had over come him, knew that her pregnancy was pushing all his buttons and she couldn’t help but smile even as she felt his teeth grazing lazily over the scent glands in her neck. She shivered at the feel, wishing that it was another gland that he was working at, but there was time for that. Something in her told her it wouldn’t be long until they reached that bridge and she knew she was all to ready to cross it now. There were many factors playing in her mind about the bite now, her baby’s health, it’s safety after its born not to mention the fact that every single fibre of her being craved to be Ben’s mate now.

He moved so that he could gather her into his arms carefully making sure not to pull the knot where it was still buried deep in her. She was almost completely boneless now and so simply collapsed against his chest as he urged her legs around him and knelt up on the bed, so he could shimmy across the sheets. Settling back against the pillows he draped her legs either side of him and since he was reclined she nuzzled happily into his chest. As she settled against his skin he began purring and Rey couldn’t have fought the pull of sleep if she wanted to.

Ben held her as she slipped into sleep his hand trailing soothingly across her spine as she began to snore softly. When his knot finally deflated enough he slipped from her body to her murmured protests and carefully slid her off his lap. Moving quickly, he went to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth and making sure the water he ran was heated so it would be warm he quickly returned to her side with the cloth and a towel. As carefully as he could he cleaned her down happy that she barely stirred the whole time. Once he knew she was as clean as she was going to get he threw the cloths into the bathroom hamper and climbed back into bed with her. Instantly she nuzzled up to him burying her face against the side of his chest as her hand sought out against his skin. Slipping down into the pillows he moved her until her face was pressed against his chest and she could loop her leg over his hips. Pulling the thick comforter over her he settled in feeling wired but happy to simply hold this woman that he was falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness and of course smut, because yeah I'm obsessed with these two


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty beautiful people, I've been looking forward to this chapter and seeing what yall think so don't be shy let me know. I'm fast approaching the end of what I have already typed so it might take me a little longer to update after the next chapter as I write but don't worry I'm just as addicted to this as you are so it'll keep coming

Ben was still fast asleep in the morning when Rey’s stomach pulled her from the most restful sleep she’d had in a long time. She laid next to him for a time simply watching his sleeping face, noting the differences while his muscles were relaxed. He looked so much younger and she couldn’t help but trail her fingers over his nose gently. Before her ministrations could wake him, she slipped from the bed finding the dressing gown she had warn the night before crumpled on the floor and pulled it on. The house was a lovely warm temperature, so she didn’t worry about her feet and after a quick trip to the bathroom she decided to explore.

She quickly discovered that the suit they were in was at the end of a long hallway with three rooms coming off it. The first room was obviously a full office with beautiful mahogany shelves that house some amazing books, but she didn’t pause to long to check it out. The next two rooms were done up for guests with made beds, but they didn’t seem to have been used though they smelt bright and clean. Her mind flashed with thoughts of turning the closest one to his room into a nursery, beautiful pictures painted on the walls with a warmth and love she had never found herself. Pulling her mind from those thoughts as she shut the door she turned to head further down the hallway.

As she reached the stairs she realised the hallway reached down even more on the other side and she could see other doorways, but the pull of her stomach had her slipping down the stairs knowing she had plenty of time to explore the house. Standing for a moment in the foyer she took in the high ceiling windows that flooded the room with natural light. It was another glorious day outside the walls and she had an urge to throw the door open and take in that beautiful air, but she could see the blinking lights of an alarm and didn’t want to disturb Ben yet.

To her right she could see through an archway that the kitchen was just beyond and open plan living room, so she headed that way. Trailing her fingers over the marble counter top of the center island she looked out of the large bay window and sighed. She could see the water glittering away and loved the thought of looking out at that view as she made breakfast each morning. Biting down hard on those thoughts before they got the better of her she crossed to the double door fridge and opened one side laughing at what she saw. There were at least six bottles of her favourite brand of banana milk sat waiting for her and her heart swelled at the gesture. Even though she had literally dropped herself on him he had done this for her. Pulling out a bottle she searched through a few cupboards until she found a tall glass and poured herself a drink, taking the bottle with her as she settled onto a stool at the counter looking out at the beautiful view.

As she drank she took in the kitchen, its soothing grey colour scheme paired with white cabinets. The appliances were all state of the art and she frowned as she looked at the coffee maker having no idea how to work the thing. She still couldn’t get her mind around the fact that Americans used coffee makers and very rarely had proper kettles, a quick glance told her that Ben was the same and she made a mental note to grab one for him. Even if she didn’t end up living here she would still need one here for when she visited, she could only go so long without a proper cup of tea.

She’d nearly finished her second glass when her ears picked up the sound of someone moving behind her and she turned just as Ben reached the doorway his smile still sleepy as he crossed towards her. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him, his hair still messy from sleep and only wearing a pair of low slung black silk sleeping pants. Her fingers itched to pull them free of his skin, but she simply held the glass a little tighter to fight off the urge, even as her brain filled with images of him bending her over the counter. Damn hormones, she thought as she brought the glass to her lips as she watched him circle the counter and reach out to press buttons on the coffee machine.

“Sorry I would have turned it on, but I have absolutely no idea how to work them,” she said causing him to laugh.

The sound was rich and seemed to roll against her skin and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and soak it in. She felt his lips against her neck then and the deep timbre of his purr which worked to loosen every muscle in her body so that she melted against his chest where he pressed against her. She lifted heavily lidded eyes up to him as she turned a little, so she could take in the sight of him as his scent filled her nose. His hands came up to press lightly against her stomach and she felt her heart flip over again. Her omega brain was practically rolling it was so happy to see how quickly her alpha had accepted their child.

“Have you eaten?” he murmured against the skin of her neck and he nosed aside the edge of the robe so that he could nuzzle into the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder.

Once more her eyes fluttered shut as a small moan left her lips and her breathing spiked.

“Does most of a bottle of banana milk count,” she managed to pant out and he chuckled softly against her before pulling back and settling onto a stool next to her.

“Nope doesn’t count, what would you like to eat?” his gaze was sharp now as he looked at her and she could tell he had tipped into Alpha mode.

Thinking for a moment she tried to find something that seemed appetising, “I could go for some eggs,” she said and watched as he nodded and slip from the stool crossing around the island once more.

She settled in to watch him as he moved around the kitchen swiftly pulling up a pan and finding a carton of eggs in the fridge. He cracked a few into a bowl before adding milk and dumping the lot into pan.

“Preference on toast?” he asked, and she slipped from the stool to pad up next to him leaning her chin against his arm as he work.

“I’m much to fussy for someone else to do it,” he laughed lightly at her words and indicated to her where she would find the bread.

Opening the pantry, she pulled out a loaf of whole-wheat and popped two slices in the toaster and slipped back to stand next to him. Ben loved that she wanted to be close to him, that she seemingly needed to touch him a lot. He looped his arm around her shoulders for a moment pulling her against him so that he could press a kiss to her hair, as she pressed her hand tightly against his chest her fingers digging into his skin slightly. Looking down at her little fingers against his chest he felt his heart bloom, he wanted this every morning for the rest of his life.

She pulled away as her toast popped, snagging the butter dish from the fridge and went about buttering the toast. Rey hummed as she worked, and something fluttered in Ben’s chest at the nose his alpha brain brimming with pride that his omega was so happy that she was humming without realising it. Placing the toast on a plate she cut it in half and walked back to him showing him her work.

“See it needs to be buttered the second it comes out of the toaster, and it has to be the perfect amount otherwise it gets soggy,” she said in all seriousness and it just made him grin at her.

Soon all the food was prepared, and they took their work into the connected dining room slipping down into chairs peacefully. They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, neither needing to fill the void with small talk. Once more Ben watched as she reached for him every now and then, her foot sliding against his leg, her fingers trailing over his arm softly. Every time she touched him he felt it like a jolt of electricity to the system, but it was amazing, he could barely eat for the need of her touch. He knew that part of it was her omega side needing the reassurance that her alpha was nearby, but it didn’t stop him basking in her touch.

He was happy to see that Rey ate every bite of the meal they had prepared and laughed lightly when she started eyeing his half-eaten plate. Pushing it over to her he smiled and rose to his feet dropping a kiss against her hair as she dug into the rest of his meal.

“I’m going to grab a shower while you finish,” he whispered, and she simply nodded as she stuffed half a slice of toast in her mouth.

Chuckling to himself he headed back to the suite, pulling out another towel and throwing it onto the bed in case she wanted a shower when she was done. As he slipped under the heated water he was loath to wash her scent away from his skin, but he knew it would be replaced quickly so it settled his mind. He was almost finished when the door was pushed open and Rey was there her eyes a little bright as she took him in behind the glass wall. His shower was large, a walk-in affair with a waterfall head and a large wall mounted system that he hadn’t bothered to turn on this time. The glass wall that separated the shower from the rest of the room had steamed up during his shower, but he could see her face clearly enough to know it was a little drawn.

Stepping around the edge, water dripping down his body he frowned, “are you ok baby?” he asked, and she shook her head as she wavered a little on her feet.

Instantly he was across the room to her pulling her so that she could sit down on the closed toilet lid. He pressed his still wet fingers to her cheek and felt that she seemed cooler than before and a little clammy. Panic flooded his system, but he didn’t let it go outward, radiating calm so that she would keep calm. Cupping her cheek gently he watched as she nuzzled into his touch as her eyes closed gently.

“I’m sorry, I just started feeling sick,” she said as she swallowed thickly and some of the panic dissipated from his blood.

“It’s ok baby, it’s perfectly normal,” of course she would have moments like this, she was pregnant after all.

When she opened her eyes to look at him again she was calmer and there was a small tinge of pink across her cheeks.

“I’ll just finish up and we can bundle back into bed until you feel better,” she nodded, and he quickly slipped back under the shower finishing washing off the soap he had slicked against his skin.

Normally he would wash his hair as well, but he didn’t want to waste more time so just let the water run through it for a moment. When he slipped out of the shower again, wrapping a towel around his hips and rubbing another against his hair, she had her eyes closed again. Her skin looked pale once more and he knew she was feeling worse. Before he could kneel with her once more she slipped from the toilet pulling the lid up and emptied everything she had eaten back into it. He crossed quickly pulling her hair from her face as her breakfast came back up and tried to sooth her as he rubbed the back of her neck. When she finished he grabbed a wash cloth dampening it and placed it across the back of her neck as she settled onto the tiled floor. Never was he gladder that he’d gone for the upgrade option of the underfloor heating that he’d set to come on each morning. He didn’t like the thought of her getting a chill while she went through something she couldn’t help.

Heading into the bedroom he grabbed the glass from her bedside, pouring her water quickly and brought it back to her, pressing the cool glass into her fingers as she opened her eyes.

“Well I guess I really am pregnant,” she whispered a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips as one of her hands slipped down to press against her flat abdomen.

Taking in the sight of this woman he couldn’t help but feel like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even if she had just vomited pretty spectacularly. He couldn’t help the grin he gave her, and it brought a small chuckle from her. He helped her to her feet and once she was sure she wasn’t going to be sick again he let her clean herself up in peace even if he wanted to hover around her constantly. Pulling a spare toothbrush from under the sink he showed her where everything was before he stepped back and watched for a second.

He left the bathroom door open as he headed back into the bedroom, pulling out another pair of sleep pants and slipping them on. When she emerged from the bathroom she looked better, her skin less pale, but he wasn’t happy that she’d lost everything she’d eaten. Without so much as glancing at him she slipped across the carpet silently, dropping the robe at the foot of the bed before climbing into her nest once more.

He stopped dead as he watched her, sitting in the middle of his bed, her fingers moving across the blankets and pillows as she built them up around her. He could feel his body growing hard even as he fought against it knowing she needed to rest, but damn was it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Rey was completely happy being naked with him, sat on her heels, one hand on her stomach as she worked. He knew that she was seeking comfort because she had been sick, that her nest was the best place for her to find it, other than wrapped in his arms. He desperately wanted to take her in the middle of her nest once again, but he fought back the urge as he circled the bed into her eye line.

“Is there anything I can get you?” he asked, and her eyes snapped up to her face as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

He wanted to groan at the look, so innocent and yet so carnal and not helping his cause to keep himself in his pants.

“A glass of milkshake maybe?” she said, and he chuckled as he nodded.

He went off to get her a drink as she carried on building her nest back up. When he came back with a large glass for her she had settled back into the middle of the bed but sat up when she saw him. She reached out for the glass quickly taking it from him and he chuckled as she downed the contents quickly. She hummed happily as she finished, and he crawled into the bed, pulling off his pants as he did. She almost ignored him as she licked her lips and he gathered her against his heated flesh. She wiggled against him until she was comfortable, and he plucked the glass from her hands so that she could settle.

“How about some Netflix and then a nap,” he said, and she nodded as she settled against him.

Ben gathered the remote turning on the large flat screen tv that was on the wall opposite the bed. It didn’t take them long to pick something and Rey settled against Ben’s chest as they watched. It wasn’t long before he started purring for her and she hummed happily as she spread her hand against his chest directly over his heart. Soon enough she was asleep again and he held her as he purred making sure she was alright.

* * *

 

They very quickly slipped into a routine, in the morning Ben didn’t leave Rey’s side after she’d eaten having quickly realised that she wasn’t as sick if he was there with her. She’d thrown up once again the next day when she had headed into the shower after breakfast, so he stayed glued to her side for a good hour after she’d eaten, and she appreciated it.

Her exhaustion became less as the days ticked by and by the fourth day she felt almost like herself again. That didn’t mean she wanted to give up on the quiet time they had been spending together though. Ben had shown her his books and she had been happy to find that he had some she recognised and writers she knew of. She’d selected a few and taken them back to the bed where she settled into her nest happily with him.

They spent most of their day in the nest where Ben would bring her anything she needed, and she was starting to feel rather like a pampered pet, though she wasn’t arguing it. They simply let their instincts rule them for the moment, the need to be close to each other an almost palpable thing. They made love almost constantly while sequestered away, each of them needing the touch of their lover often. Still Ben didn’t bite her, though it became next to impossible to fight the urge. Rey loved that he wasn’t trying to steal her choice, but she had also reached the point where she was desperate for him to claim her.

She loved to watch him, not when he was doing anything in particular, just watching him. The frown he got when he read something as he concentrated, the way his lips would twitch just ever so slightly when he was amused. Mostly she liked to watch him when he wasn’t looking, when he was distracted by other things. The thing she found that she loved to watch the most though was when he was thinking of her or the baby.

She’d caught him ordering blankets and pillows online one evening when he thought she had fallen asleep beside him. She had been dozing, the lull of the tv a hum in the background and the low lights soothing. Rey had dozed for a moment but when she opened her eyes she had found his laptop on his lap as scrolled through a high-end website selecting only the best. When she had spied his features, he had been smiling gently, a peacefulness to him she hadn’t seen before. She’d curled into him, kissing his skin with the need to express how happy she was with his actions. Laughing at her Ben had pulled her close and showed her his basket making sure there was nothing already chosen she didn’t like.

Waking in the middle of the night on the fifth day Rey slipped from the bed and padded across the room to the large windows. Touching the control panel, the black receded to show her the lake, the starlight twinkling on the surface. She had quickly fallen in love with the view, so much so that Ben had actually brought a recliner chair from one of the rooms downstairs up for her so that she could sit and admire the view. Slipping down into said chair she pulled a throw blanket off the back around her body as she let the beautiful view sooth her.

Her eyes skittered from the view for a moment as she turned to look at Ben still fast asleep the moonlight making his skin almost glow. As she looked at him she realised how quickly he had clawed his way into her heart and she pressed her hand against her chest as she thought about him. Yes, they had only met nearly a month ago, but as things often went for Alphas and Omegas she couldn’t think of her life without him now.

Turning away from him she looked down at her stomach that was still flat and thought about the little life they had made together. Trailing her fingers over her stomach she couldn’t help but picture the life that was growing, would this little one be a boy that shared his father’s beautiful hair, or a girl with her hazel eyes. She was excited for the baby and the future it would bring, and she was excited to share it with Ben who had been nothing but loving to her.

All her life she had wanted nothing but a family, she had constantly thought about what it would be like to have parents who smothered her in love. From her countless beds in foster care she had pictured them coming for her, apologising and begging her forgiveness and of course she would give it freely before falling into their arms. As she had grown she had let the dream go, knowing holding it would only bring her pain. In its place a growing yearning held tight, one for a family of her own, but her isolation had put the breaks on those thoughts.

Being an omega, she had never felt safe to venture to far into the world, a fear of the alphas she had seen as she grew making it almost impossible to see the goodness in people. Now though when she pictured family, she thought of holding her baby against her chest in the middle of the night. What it would be like to feed them from herself, to smell their hair as they were locked against her. In all of those images Ben was there, laughing with her, kissing the same sweet cheeks that she did. She pushed her fingers against her eyes as she felt tears slide silently down her cheeks. Feeling silly for the hormones that raged in her blood stream and the reactions she was having.

“Rey?” his sleep roughened voice pulled her attention to him as he crossed to room to kneel down beside her, “baby what’s wrong?” he asked as he wiped his fingers across her cheeks capturing her tears.

She couldn’t say anything though, her throat raw with emotion and need, so all she did was shake her head. Standing again he carefully slipped his hands under her body pulling her up against him where she went willingly. He took her seat in the chair as he settled her in his lap, pulling the blanket around her as she settled her head against his chest. Something had pulled Ben from sleep and when he had stretched across the sheet his fingers searching for her and finding her gone he had panicked a little. When he had turned to the window and the spot she had claimed as her own to see her crying his heart had shattered. Now with her so close to him, he could smell her mixed emotions on her skin. She was happy, he could smell that clearly, but there was also sorrow and he didn’t know how to take it away. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, her eyes bright in the moonlight and he felt his heart flutter at the sight.

“Please Ben, make me yours,” she whispered into the darkness as she reached up to press her lips gently against his.

His heart stopped at her words and then started up at a racing pace as she kissed him. His hands tightened on her body as need flooded his blood stream and he shivered under the weight of it. When she pulled back to look at him again he could see the panic in their depths and the need. She’d confessed what she wanted, and she was worried he would reject her.

“Rey,” he murmured her name as he lent forwards to capture her lips again, this time in a fiery kiss that threatened to consume them both.

She moaned against his lips shifting until she could place both of her hands against his chest her fingers pressing over his heart. Her touch was light but scorching all at once and he craved more of it. Wrapping his hands around her he pulled her so that her body was flush against his and he could splay his fingers over her abdomen.

When he pulled back they were both panting lightly, “are you sure. I don’t want to rush you into something because of your hormones,” she frowned at his words and he could feel her pulling away from him.

Quickly he captured her lips again, kissing her to show his apology. He hadn’t meant to imply she didn’t know what she wanted, but he was so scared that eventually she would look at him as a monster for taking advantage of her. He wanted to keep her for the rest of their lives and he never wanted her to think of him as the monster he could be. There was a darkness in him that he had kept buried from Rey, his past tinged with it, but he didn’t want her to ever have a reason to think that he could hurt her in any way.

“Please Ben I need you,” she whispered against his lips and it undid the last of his resolve.

Standing swiftly, he carried her back to the bed placing her in the middle as he climbed up and blanketed her body with his own. She spread her legs wide without any encouragement and she moaned as he dropped his face against her stomach breathing her in deeply. Here he could smell their child, its scent still light and easy to miss, but it was there against her skin and he couldn’t help but lick against her drawing a moan deep from her throat. Giving himself over to the baser instincts that he had been fighting from the moment he had met her he slid down her body so that he could lap at her core. Rey shuddered as she slipped her fingers into his hair as he lapped at her, shivering under his touch and needing more.

She began to pant his name as he lapped at her clit, the bundle of nerves sending waves of heat and pleasure through her body. He hummed deep in his throat as she tightened the hold on his hair and she couldn’t help it as she bucked her hips at the feel of him. His hands came up then sliding under her bottom so that he could pull her from the bed and deepen his hold on her. He licked her deeply savouring the taste of her on his tongue even as it made him hard as steel.

“Please Ben, I’m so close,” she panted, and he moved her once more so that he could slide two fingers inside her, finding that one spot that he knew would send her over the edge.

She could feel the coil in her stomach growing taught as he worked inside her, his lips pulling at her clit as he sucked and liked her. Giving herself over to the pleasure he was pulling from her she screamed out as the coil finally snapped and heat flooded every inch of her flesh. Ben lapped up everything Rey gave him, purring softly at how easily he could bring her pleasure. Dropping her gently against the bed he pulled her legs over his forearms and before she had come down from the orgasm he had given her he plunged into her in one push. She cried out her eyes popping open and her fingers scrambling at him as he stilled for a moment a groan being pulled from his throat. Unable to fight his needs though he pulled back and pushed in once more, the slide of his skin against hers burning through his soul. Rey’s moans were thick in his ears spurring him on he could feel his own feral noises building in his chest.

Watching him for a moment Rey realised he was still holding back, that he was still being gentle with her and not giving in to what he needed. She didn’t want that, she wanted to snap that band he held so tightly. She had seen what he could be like when he let go, memories of her heat flooding her mind and how he had taken what he wanted from her while giving her so much. She wanted that again, craved it with every fibre of her being. Unable to fight her own needs she pushed up against him as he plunged forwards and he rewarded her with a groan.

“Please Alpha, I need you,” she panted not using his name on purpose.

She watched the difference wash over his face and she couldn’t help but grin as she felt his hands grip her hips harder. With a growl he pushed deep into her and this time when he pulled out he plunged back in with a snap and she threw her head back as she panted his name once more. His pace seemed to increase once again, his body moving in hers faster than he ever had before, and she realised he had finally given in. She felt her body coil hard, knew she was going to shatter any moment and she tried to tell him but her words died as he pushed her over the edge.

Ben couldn’t stop pushing into her as he felt her body tighten around him, her muscles pulling him deep into her body. She tried to lock him down, but he simply grated against her skin prolonging her pleasure but not reaching his own yet. The alpha in his mind was roaring, triumphant that she had finally given into him, finally shown him that she wanted all of him even this rough side. The fact that she had cum so quickly as he took her told him everything he needed to know.

Pulling out of her quickly he flipped her over so that her face was pressed against the bed before he plunged back into her. He draped himself over her back as he pushed into her, making it so that she was completely surrounded by him no matter where she looked. She turned her face so that she was pressed against his pillow thick with his scent and looked at him his face close to hers. Even in the dark she could see that his eyes were completely blown, that she was looking straight into his Alpha heart. He growled low as she locked eyes with him and the sound sent a shiver down her spine as she pushed her hips back against his needing him to take her completely.

He moved so that he could slip his hand between her legs, his fingers seeking against her clit roughly. She gasped as he touched her, fire scorching her skin as she bucked back against him wanting more. Ben desperately wanted her to cum, needed her to be deep in pleasure when he finally sunk his teeth into her gland. It wasn’t supposed to hurt but he wanted to make sure he brought her nothing but pleasure, he wanted to prove to them both that he wouldn’t hurt her even in this.

“Cum for me Rey, cum for me and I’ll give you everything you want,” she moaned deep in her throat panting his name like a prayer as he quickened his movements against her clit.

Rey burned for him, knowing what he had promised her it pushed her over the edge, her vision going dim as her orgasm pushed through every fibre of her being. She reared back slightly as she came, her body demanding he give her what he promised. Ben roared above her as her body locked down onto his and pulled his own orgasm from him, his knot inflating so quickly it was almost painful. This time when his instincts told him to take her he didn’t fight it. He looked at the back of her neck one last time before he lent over her and sank his teeth into her gland, her taste spilling over his tongue pulling another bout of cum from his body.

Rey screamed as his teeth sank into her, her body being rocked with an orgasm so strong she couldn’t breathe for a moment. Ben had given her more pleasure than she had ever had in her life, but there was more to this. He was pulling her apart and putting her back together, with a piece of him deep at her core. When the orgasm finally let her go she collapsed against the bed, his hand slipping from her core so that he could loop it around her waist and lock her back against him.

Her thoughts tumbled around her as she felt a flutter against her mind as something hooked against her chest and pulled tight. Quickly she realised that the hook was Ben, a tie to him that felt like a physical knot that locked them together. The flutter against her mind was also him and she opened to it, instantly feeling him there his thoughts there for her to touch.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_ , he chanted, and she felt tears spring to her eyes even as she felt his tongue lapping at the mark he had left in her skin soothing the sting completely.

Turning a little so her face wasn’t buried completely against the mattress she sucked in a deep breath trying to gather her wits, “I love you too,” she whispered out and felt as his whole body stilled above her.

“Caught that did you,” he chuckled slightly, and she laughed a little as well as she nodded.

Carefully he manoeuvred them onto their sides, pillowing her head against his arms as he lent over her slightly to nuzzle at her neck against her scent glands. He licked over the sensitive flesh happy when he realised she smelt like him even more. The bite on her mating gland meant that she would smell like him forever now and that thought had him purring.

“I do you know, love you,” she said again, and he felt his heart soar.

“I love you more,” he said simply as he licked her skin the taste of her better than anything he had had in his mouth before.

She hummed happily at his ministrations as the bond between them settled happily singing with their shared love. Rey couldn’t fight the fact that sleep was pulling her under and she slipped into slumber with his name on her lips and his body still buried deep inside her. Ben knew the second she succumbed to sleep and pulled the blankets up and around her even as she locked his arms around her as well. He held the most precious thing in his whole world in his arms right then and he knew sleep wouldn’t pull him under while he watched over her. He couldn’t help but lap at the mark in her skin he had left even as she slept beneath him, the pull from it to much for him ignore. She was his now, completely and forever and he wanted to call from the highest top that this ray of sunshine was his and his alone. He knew that he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him, or anyone who had ever done her harm. The darkness in his soul was there still, but now it was centred around one thing, keeping Rey safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shivers* damn I love these two!  
> I hope this held up to expectations, I really couldn't have them not mated for long. I mean with everything happening of course Ben wouldn't be able to stave off to long, but I wanted Rey to be the one to initiate it to show that it really was what she wanted. 
> 
> oh and its a little bit of hell trying to edit smut when you have a two year old screaming at you to change between bubble guppies and shimmer & shine constantly. I wouldn't recommend it


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a little more time to post this chapter since I've been sick, but also because I was expecting a little better reception of the last chapter (though the comments I did get made me absolutely grin) I know I'm going to fluff route but I can't help it! they are just so sweet together.

Once again Rey sat on the edge of the examination table her feet swinging, but this time Ben was at her back his shoulder pressed against her shoulder blade and halfway across her back. She knew it wasn’t a comfortable position for him to be stood in, but she also appreciated it since she felt panic when ever he wasn’t touching her. It had been three days since he’d bitten her, but her need to touch him was an almost constant thing.

She’d done a little online research about mating and claiming bites and had discovered that the need to touch ones mate was a normal thing that could last a few weeks. Finding out about a claiming bite while and omega was pregnant had been harder, apparently it didn’t occur often enough to be written about, so she figured that maybe her hormones were making things worse.

The heat of Ben at her back was settling, even as his nervous hum made her stomach twitch a little. She knew he wasn’t happy about them being out in the real world, that anything outside the bubble they had built in his home, their home now, was more than he could handle but they both knew this wasn’t something they could miss.  
Doctor Kanata smiled as she entered, pausing slightly with a frown as she spotted Ben, who frowned at her as well. Rey didn’t say anything though as she looked between her doctor and her mate as the doctor moved in smiling brightly at Rey.

“How are you feeling my dear, I see here that you had a funny turn after we talked,” she said gently as she pulled the stool forward to take a seat looking up at Rey.

“Much better now thank you,” Rey replied as she flicked her eyes behind her to Ben who returned her smile with a soft one of her own.

“So Mr Solo, I take it that you’re Rey’s alpha,” her sharp words pull Rey from her mate frowning as she looks to the doctor whose lips are pressed in a thin line.

“Yes I am,” Rey doesn’t look back at Ben but she can hear the tension in his voice and now she is becoming nervous, does the doctor know Ben?

With a hum that sounds on the edge of almost annoyed to Rey Dr Kanata sets about checking her blood pressure silently. She smiles at Rey reassuringly as she takes her notes but Rey can still feel the tension thick in the room. Once more the woman checks her scent glands, then pulls the back of her top down, her fingers ghosting quickly over her mating gland. Ben growls low in his chest when she presses a little to hard on the sensitive flesh and Rey flinches, to which Dr Kanata pulls back quickly frowning at Ben once more.

“Well I see we don’t have to worry about the ill effects of not having an alpha,” the doctor murmurs as she makes more notes before flicking her eyes back up to Rey, “just make sure not to be apart for any lengthy time for the next fortnight or so, the separation anxiety could be bad for both of you,” her eyes flick to Ben once more and they harden as she finishes, “for Rey and the baby.”

Ben gives her a curt nod his eyes hard as he takes in the small doctor, but he doesn’t say anything even as Rey can tell he wants to.

“How long will we need to be around each other, I tried to do some research but the articles online were vague at best over a pregnant omega being claimed,” Rey voice is soft and calm even if the tension in the room is starting to work its way to her stomach which is beginning to roil violently.

“Well with a normal claiming, it takes about a week for the pheromones in both of your systems to even out. Once they are balanced the need to be around each other isn’t as desperate as your bodies chemistry rights itself. With the added hormones of the pregnancy though it will take longer. I’d say probably about two weeks for the pheromones to level out, though it could be as much as three. In that time your body will still have the same reactions of an unclaimed omega so you’ll need to rest as much as you can. Once the pheromones level out you and Mr Solo should be able to spend more time apart, but as I discussed even with your mate, you might find this pregnancy to be a little hard. Things will be so much safer now, especially for the end of your pregnancy, but I’d like to see you safely passed twelve weeks and into your second trimester before we relax a little ok?”

Rey can only nod as once more Kanata pats her gently on the knee. Of course Ben claiming her wouldn’t be a fix all but she had hoped that it would have at least eased things a little quicker. From what she and doctor Kanata can figure out from her hormones and the timing of things during her heat they figured out she conceived somewhere on the third to forth day, right when Rey triggered Ben’s rut. That means that she is just shy of being four weeks pregnant, still so very fresh.

Pressing her hand to her stomach her mind flashes with thoughts of other omegas she had known over the years. Of the discussion groups she had been part of and the stories she had read. She knew that the magical twelve week threshold was when most told others about their pregnancies, but she also knew that it meant nothing in reality of keeping her child. Yes the first twelve weeks were when she was most likely to miscarry, a thought that tore at her heart, but she also knew until that babe was in her arms she wouldn’t be able to completely calm down. 

When she had still been in foster care one of the omegas had become pregnant while still housed in the foster system. No one talked about how it happened but she knew the girl hadn’t been attacked, a small mercy in that. What she did know was that at fourteen weeks the girl had started spotting and by fifteen weeks she wasn’t pregnant any more.  
Sensing the moment Rey’s thoughts turned to hollow places Ben moved, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck as he massaged the tense muscles there. He lent forwards so he could nose at the scent gland under her ear, breathing softly against her skin as he placed kisses there and murmured to her reassuringly.

Doctor Kanata watched as Ben looked after his omega, the large alpha moving the moment that Rey’s scent had turned sour and his soft handling of her shifted something in the doctors heart. Doctor Kanata had been a friend of Leia’s and Han’s for a very long time. She had known Ben when he was a babe wrapped in his mother’s arms. She had been there when he had torn Leia’s heart in two by turning his back on them both for so long and yes she knew he had returned to the fold now, that he had been helping his mother with her charity work, but she had also followed his career closely when he had worked with the First Order as well. The things that boy had done while there hurt her heart deeply, but watching him as he pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek his other hand smoothing over her slim stomach she wondered if he could be redeemed for true now with this woman’s help.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Ben pulled the car into his space at work and cut the engine as he looked up at the building the car park thankfully quiet. They had managed to get an early appointment at the clinic so it was only a little after ten, but most everyone had already began work for the day so the spaces around them were full but the cars owners were already in the building. He spotted his mother’s dark blue four door easily just a few cars down and knew she would be in the building somewhere. With a sigh he looked over to Rey who had been lost in thought since the moment they had climbed into the car.

He could tell that her thoughts were on their child, that she had been hoping him claiming her would fix the wrong that they had wrought by not giving into their instincts in the first place, or course nothing could be that easy for wither of them. Reaching across the console he took her hand gently, pulling her from her thoughts as her eyes turned to him. He smiled softly as he pulled her fingers to his mouth, pressing kisses across the back of her knuckles.

“We don’t have to be long her little one, I just need to stop by and grab some of the work I need to do and set up a few things so I can work remotely for a while,” he knew it wouldn’t be easily done, but he also knew it was the right thing.

Nothing but the health of his omega and child meant anything to him at this point, but he also wanted to make sure he didn’t let his mother down. He had done enough of that in the past to not want to repeat the same mistakes.

“Come on little one, we’ll be a few moments here and then we can go get some food,” Rey instantly perked up at the sound of food and he chuckled to himself as he lowered her hand and opened his door.

Rey didn’t bother trying to move as she watched him circle the car to her door, opening it as he held out a hand for her to take. She’d tried to get into the car by herself that morning and he had growled at her before helping her into her seat, so now she sat and waited for him knowing that his need to care for her was an urge he just couldn’t ignore.  
Lacing her fingers in his once she undid her seat belt, she carefully slid out of the SUV until her feet touched the ground, her ballet slippers making no sound when they connected with the concrete. Instantly Ben wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her into the shelter of his chest and shoulder.

Once the car was locked he stirred her in the direction of the building in front of them, by passing the main entrance and instead heading for a small door tucked in the side. Of course she had been here before, when she had put in her bid for the sculpture, but it was different coming now especially as she watched Ben press a code into the door which allowed them access into a cool hallway.

She could hear voices somewhere down the way but Ben pulled her in the opposite direction towards a bank of elevators where he pressed the button to go up. When they slipped inside he pressed for the forth floor and she snuggled close to him as they climbed. With a smile Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting her closeness sooth him even as he hated dragging her out and about. He knew she craved her nest, craved to build it up with the materials he knew would be delivered today. He’d asked his house keeper to clean the house today, leaving the bedroom untouched, and be there for when the bedding he had ordered arrived. The woman had promised to text him when it did so he could let Rey know.

When the elevator door dinged and slid back to reveal the cool entrance to the office floor of the building, he wrapped his arm back around her shoulder and pulled her into the lobby. The receptionist who had been typing away looked up when they left the elevator and smiled warmly at him.

“It’s good to see you Mr Solo, your mother is in her office,” she said softly her eyes turning to the omega tucked against him with open curiosity.

He simply nodded as he pulled Rey along with him heading straight for his office. Once more his assistant was in place, her book in hand since she obviously wasn’t expecting to see him that day. Her eyes flicked up from the pages when she heard his approach and she dove to her feet when she spotted him grinning happily.

“Good morning Ben, were weren’t expecting you,” once again Rey could feel the other woman’s eyes on her taking her in and she squirmed slightly under the scrutiny.

“We won’t be here long, I just thought I’d pick up a few pieces of work and organise some things. Can you ask Poe to come down as quickly as he can?” the woman nodded and turned to the phone on her desk as Ben pulled Rey into his office closing the door quickly behind them.

“Poe?” his eyes flicked to her as she pulled away so she could sit down on a chair in front of his desk, “Poe Dameron?” she asked and he frowned as he nodded.

She laughed lightly at that, what a small world that Ben would work with he man that was dating one of her best friends. Before either could say anything though there was a quiet rap at the door and Ben turned to pull the door open.

“If it isn’t the prodigal son, didn’t expect to see you at all for some time,” Poe said as he entered slapping Ben on the arm good naturedly.

His eyes turned then and he spotted Rey who had climbed to her feet at his entrance a small smile pulling at her lips as he spotted her friend, “Rey?” he questioned as she gave a little laugh at his shocked face.

Poe had known that Ben had found himself an omega, and he had also known that Rey had been having issues centring around an alpha, but he hadn’t put two and two together until that point. His shock slipping to a grin he crossed the room and pulled Rey into a tight hug breathing in the difference in her scent. It was only as a growl rent the air that he pulled back and looked to Ben who looked like he wanted to rip Poe’s head off. Realising what he had down Poe quickly stepped back holding his hands up in surrender.

“Easy there big guy, I know she’s all yours how could I possibly miss that scent, and besides we both know she isn’t my type,” Ben still looks like thunder but he nods once and Poe lowers his hands once more grinning.

“I take it you two know each other,” Ben squeezes out as he crosses to Rey pulling her with him around the desk so that there’s a little distance between her and the other alpha.

“Poe is dating my almost brother Finn,” she says as she lets him pull her into his lap as he settles into his desk chair.

With another laugh Poe drops into the seat Rey vacated watching the pair as Rey settled herself against Ben her head dropping to rest on his shoulder as her hand pressed gently against his chest. Seeing Ben smiling softly at Rey Poe can’t believe his eyes. He’d worked with Ben since he had started back with his mother, the two of them over seeing many projects together and never had he seen Ben so relaxed. Rey was obviously bringing change in the alpha for good and Poe liked what he was seeing. 

“How about we go over what we need to so that I can get Rey out of here and back home,” as if to punctuate that Rey lets out a loud yawn at that exact moment pulling a laugh from both men.

“Well never let me be the one to come between a pregnant omega and food but,” Ben frowns at Poe’s pause as the other man shrugs but before Ben can get a question out his office door burst open to reveal a rather frazzled looking Leia.

“Ben Solo! Did you think you could sneak in and out of here without me knowing,” she yells as she marches forward and Rey quickly scrambles out of her mates lap her eyes a little wide.

Standing slowly Ben pulls Rey to his side wrapping an arm protectively around her as he scents her unease. Using their new bond he sends her reassuring vibes letting her know that his mother isn’t annoyed with her but with him. She’s still stiff at his side but he can feel the kisses she mentally presses to his skin letting him know shes alright.

“No mother I just wanted to get this work part out of the way before we came and saw you,” Leia waves off his reply as if he didn’t say anything her eyes turning to Rey as she suddenly beams.

“Hello again dear, it’s good to see you,” Leia stops before she reaches the couple, noting how Ben’s arm tightens on Rey and she knows better than to touch another alpha’s pregnant omega without invitation.

She knew part of the reason that she and Ben constantly butted heads was the fact they shared a designation. It was never easy having to alphas in one household and she hoped Ben wouldn’t have to deal with that for some time. With that thought Leia’s eyes flicked to Rey’s stomach, the other woman's hand pressed against it almost protectively and she felt her heart swell.

“How are you feeling dear,” her voice was soft now and Ben felt the last of the tension bleed from Rey with it.

“Better now I’ve been with Ben,” Rey’s reply makes her alpha purr softly for her and she turns so she can press a kiss to his throat going on tip toe to reach it.

Watching her son with her mate has never made Leia happier than she has been in a very long time. Ever since Ben returned to them she had seen the loneliness in him, had wanted nothing more than for him to find someone, and here he was with a mate and a child on the way. Pressing the back of her hand to her eyes she willed herself not to cry.  
“Mother,” Ben’s soft voice pulled her eyes to him and she gave him a watery smile waving off his concern.

“Now I don’t want either of you worrying about anything other than that grandbaby of mine you’re growing,” she sniffed lightly at her own words sending them both a large grin, “I’ve pushed back the opening a couple of months.”

She held her hand up as both Ben and Rey began to protest and they both fell silent.

“We’ll still have a soft opening, all the projects in initiatives will go ahead as we had planned, we’ll just wait a little longer for the official opening of the building and all of that. Nothing is more important to me than my family, so let me look after the both of you.”

Ben never expected his mother to do something like this for him, so he doesn’t know how to respond at first. When all Leia does is smile lovingly at her son all he can think to do is wrap her in a hug as thank you. Leia’s breath hitches as Ben’s arm come around her and she can’t help but grab onto the back of his shirt tightly as she hold him back. Ben isn’t a hugger, ever since he’d been little he’d shunned most physical contact, so having him initiate a hug meant everything to her.

Rey watched quietly as the interaction played out between mother and son, from what she knew Ben still found his relationship with his mother to be a strained thing so watching this pure moment between them has her heart swelling. Pressing her hand to her stomach all she can think of now is their child being loved not only by Ben and herself, but by Leia as well. A grandparent who actually wants them just as much as they want their own child. She can feel tears threatening at her eyes and she sniffs before looking down.  
Ben pulls back from his mother in time to see a tear slide down Rey’s cheek and he detangles himself quickly so he can cross to her. Leia lets him go, sensing his need to be with his mate easily enough. She delights in watching as he kneels in front of Rey taking the young woman’s hands tenderly as he rubs circles with his thumbs into the backs of her hands until she looks up at him.

Rey gives Ben a watery smile though he can still sense the deep sadness in her mind. Without really realising what he’s doing he reaches out along their new bond her mind brushing against his feather soft and he pushes all of his love through the connection wrapping her up in it. Rey’s breathing hitches before she throws her arms around his neck and buries her face against his skin breathing in his rich scent as she lets herself go.

Poe throws a frantic look at Leia as he realises Rey is crying, having absolutely no idea what to do. Taking pity on him Leia pats his arm softly as she gives him a wide smile and shrugs softly.

“Sometimes there's no rhyme or reason to it with pregnancy Poe, I one found my self ugly sobbing at a commercial when I was pregnant with Ben,” Leia’s soft words push into Rey’s mind and she laughs softy against Ben before pulling back.

With a soft smile Ben brushes the last of the tears from her cheeks, easily picking up that the moment has passed and she’s feeling better. Filing away the thought to ask her more about it soon he rises once more to face Poe and his mother.

“I’m not dropping you guys in it, honestly what ever you need me to do I will just forward it on. If possible I need to stay out of the office as much as I can, at least for the next few weeks,” almost reflexively his hand goes to the back of Rey’s neck his fingers pushing against her gland which has her biting her lip.

Leia doesn’t fail to see the move, and though neither has said anything she knows they’ve finally stopped dancing around each other and finally completed the claiming. The knot in Leia’s stomach eases at this knowledge, most of her worries for their future subsiding. She’d done her research when she’d discovered the extent of the situation and knew exactly how things could end up for them. She’d ached at the thought of Ben losing his first child since he had already been through enough trauma for a life time.  
Pushing the bad thoughts back before the could cloud anything Leia stepped forwards once more reaching out and brushing her fingers of Ben’s cheek lightly before pulling her hand back.

“I understand son, you don’t need to be here we have it all handled. You know you’ll always have a place here with us, but for the moment you need to look after this beautiful mate of yours,” her eyes flick to Rey’s for a moment with a bright smile before turning back to her son, “and that grandbaby as well. Anything you need, I’m here.”

With that Leia turned on her heel and headed for the door, needing a moment to compose herself once she left the room. Ben watched his mother leave with a small frown but didn’t say anything. He knew he was at the core of a lot of the larger projects, but he also knew that his mother had been making quiet manoeuvres from the moment she had learned of Rey. Leia Organa was nothing if not organised and ready for ever scenario that could come up.

Turning back to Poe Ben took a few moments to talk over a few of the projects and his thoughts on how things should go. The whole time his hand never left Rey’s neck and she allowed herself to sink into the feel of his finger on her skin. Leaning into the feel of it she let her eyes close as she pressed her temple against his leg the soothing feeling of his fingers lulling her.

She only realised she’d fallen asleep when Ben moved to crouch in front of her once again, his palm cupping her cheek as his thumb ran over her cheekbone. 

“Wakey wakey little one, time to go get some food,” she yawned as her lids lifted and locked onto Ben’s smiling face.

Standing he held his hand out to her and she entwined her fingers in his as he helped her to her feet. Ben took a moment to pull her against him, nosing softly at her hair before he placed a soft kiss on her hair and turned them both towards the door. Rey smiled to herself as she felt him wrap his mind around hers once more, nothing but love and light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of context, I'm a mother of three (though I have been pregnant 7 times now) so to me pregnancy isn't the end game of the story like it is in so many other stories. I've found loads where its been like "and they were pregnant.... and there's the baby.... done" yeah nope I'm not a fan of that even if there's loads of stuff leading up to that.  
> So that being said I'm getting a lot into the pregnancy stuff in this chapter, but there isn't much in the world building side of things on purpose so if it's not your cup of tea you can skip it and still be able to deal with the rest of the story with no issues. Any way hope you guys enjoy

Standing at the window a steaming cup of tea in her hands Rey let the scene in front of her settle some of her nerves. She could hear Ben in the other room on a phone call, something Poe needed help handling and she didn’t mind. She knew that everything Ben did for his mother’s charity was important to him and not just because it was his mother. She’d looked at some of the paperwork involved with what he was doing, the funding he was using and the projects it was being used for. Every initiative he had a hand in were amazing things, omega rights groups, medical support and counselling groups. Things that so many omegas needed but didn’t have access to.

Blowing softly on her drink before lifting her cup up she took a small sip letting the heat settle in her mouth before swallowing it and feeling it slide down her throat. Closing her eyes for a moment she sank into the familiar feel of it as she took another sip. When she opened her eyes again she knew Ben had finished his call and was moving towards her.  
In the three weeks since he had bitten her, her body had become hyper aware of where he was always . She still felt the need to touch him a lot, but she wasn’t sure if that was because of the claiming, her hormones or simply because her mate was Ben. She turned in time to see him skirting the dinning table and coming up behind her. He was frowning slightly and she could tell that his thoughts had turned inwards even as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her from the back burying his face into her neck.

One of his hands splayed wide over her stomach as he tugged her back against his chest, a favourite position of his now. She’d quickly realised how much he needed to touch her stomach not just touch her, as if he needed to be as physically close to their child as possible. With a smile she turned in his arms so that she could press a kiss to his cheek before detangling herself and heading for the table and back to the chair she had been sat in before.

“Everything ok?” she asked as he dropped into a chair next to her his knee bumping against hers.

“Yeah it’s fine, some of the funding we’d already secured has been contested,” his frown deepened and she reached out to twin her fingers into his.

He smiled softly as he tugged her hand up to press a kiss to the back of her hand. He held it there for a moment as he closed his eyes and breathed her in and she simply watched his face. When he opened his eyes again they had cleared some though she could see a shadow of worry in their depths.

“If you need to go it, I’ll be fine,” she said even as she didn’t believe her words.

Rey had decided she wanted to put as little pressure on him as possible, she was the one that had turned his life upside down after all because her stupid body didn’t take orders properly. If she’d been able to take suppressants and proper birth control they wouldn’t be in this situation, though her heart hurt at that thought. 

“Of course not, we have a big day,” he said smiling lovingly before he rose and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rey watched him walk out of the room while her stomach did a little flip and she pressed her hands to her stomach wishing now she hadn’t drunk the tea after all. Today was their first scan, the first chance they have to see the life they’d made together. She can’t help but feel nervous though, aside from the occasional bout of morning sickness and the fact that her breasts had become very tender in the last few days it didn’t feel real at all. She figured when her stomach started to round she would feel more pregnant, but she can’t help but feel nervous when she thinks about actually seeing their baby. What if somethings wrong, what if this is all just some cosmic joke and she isn’t actually pregnant.

Pushing those thoughts down she leaves the dinning room and heads for the bedroom, hearing Ben somewhere on the other side of the house back on the phone again. Entering their bedroom she headed for the bureau and pulled out a fresh set of underwear before heading to the bathroom. 

Last week a large box had arrived with a whole bunch of new clothing, most of it was to big for her at the moment but then Ben had apparently been planning for her coming change more than anything. There were a few bits that she was able to wear straight then though, and thankfully he had bought her underwear that fit well. She’d appreciated the gesture but she also knew he had done it so they wouldn’t have the discussion she knew was coming, where they were going to live.

She loved the house he had built, and knew he had done it with his future mate in mind, with her in mind. But then she loved her house as well, the first place she had ever called her own and she didn’t know if she could just give it up like that. Her studio was there after all, and she hated she hadn’t stepped foot in there since all of this began. She was starting to get the itch that said she needed to be in there working again, but Ben had sacrificed so much for her already she felt bad about asking him to take her there. 

With a sigh she climbed into the shower and let the water wash away her thoughts giving herself over to the feeling of the water as it rained down on her. She had to admit she would miss the shower every day if she did push the subject and insist they move to her home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Ben listened to Rey in the shower, her low and happy hum letting him know she was alright. Sinking down onto the end of the bed he ran his fingers over the bedding at the edge, the nest she had built them her biggest comfort. He wanted to tuck her into his arms and pull her into that nest but he fought the urge knowing it was because he could feel her unease about today.

She had done a good job of trying to dampen her feelings but he could still tell she was scared and he understood it. She’d told him about the fact she had been malnourished most of her life, how it had affected her cycle and her worries that it would harm the baby. Ben made sure that she had a rich diet now, making sure to vary it for her to keep her interested, not to mention slipping extra supplements into foods. He knew it hadn’t stopped her worrying and he wished he could take it away from her.

When the water stopped he looked up catching a flash of her skin through the ajar door but he swallowed down the desire that flashed through his body. He had an almost constant craving for her now, but he was doing his best to simply be there for her and at the moment that didn’t mean giving her his knot constantly. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed hoping his hormones leveled out soon.

When Rey pushed out of the room she was wearing nothing, but her underwear and a towel wrapped around her hair and he growled before he realised he had done. She flashed him a grin over her shoulder before she disappeared into the walk-in closet and he bit the inside of his cheek as he fought his body’s reaction to her. When she emerged again he had gathered himself enough that he could take in the sight of her without his body hardening again, just barely. 

She’d pulled on a long gypsy skirt that brushed her ankles as she walked, the material a soft brown that complemented her skin perfectly. The top she had paired it with was a deep sunset yellow with lace sleeves, but its wide neck showed her mating mark off perfectly and he was glad. He’d quickly realised he hated anything covering it and so had Rey, the fact that once she had she didn’t wear anything covering it made him want to purr.

When she stepped close enough to him he pulled her between his legs until she could rest her hands against his chest. His hands went to her hips so he could pull her closer and she smiled softly as she felt his thumbs rubbing circles over her hip bones.

“Everything will be fine today,” he said softly as he lent in to press a kiss softly to her jaw.

She hummed in response and simply lent into his body, letting his strength and resolve seep into her. She had to have faith that it would be, that all of this craziness would be for something. Pressing closer Ben moved his hands up so that his fingers spanned her tiny waist and he could press a kiss along her mating mark which made her shiver.

“No matter what though little omega, I love you and will never regret being with you,” he nuzzles her neck as he speaks her scent letting him know that she is still anxious.

Rey felt her heart flutter at his words and swallowed thickly before she stepped back enough that she can see into the depths of his eyes. She can see his words there, see his love plain on his face and as she opens her mind to the bond they share she feels it singing in her blood. Still she aches at the thought that something might not be right.

Standing Ben wrapped her in his arms pulling her cheek to rest against his chest as he purred softly for her. It had the desired effect as she goes boneless against him and he grips her neck gently massaging the tight muscles there.

“Come on love, time to go,” she nods against him but doesn’t pull away straight away needing just a moment longer.

The clinic Ben drives Rey to isn’t the normal one she visits, this one is private and probably costs a fortune, but they are open on a Sunday and much quieter than any other place. Rey doesn’t let go of Ben’s hand once they leave the car, her fingers entwined with his so tightly that he feels his joints groan but he doesn’t say anything he knows how nervous she is and he will do anything to help her.

He settles Rey into a chair before approaching the reception desk to check in and the woman smiles brightly at him as he gives Rey’s name and she hands him a clipboard to fill out. When he settles next to Rey he makes sure he’s on her right side so she can claim his left hand once more and he can still write. He knows most of her information now, though he does write his address down, and when he reaches the bottom where there are options for keepsakes he ticks every box wanting everything he can of their child.

When a nurse calls Rey’s name she nearly jumps out of her skin before Ben’s hand goes to the back of her neck massaging once more soothing her. The nurse simply watches as an alpha soothes his nervous omega, a sight she has seen countless times before and when Rey finally lifts her eyes to her she smiles softly and indicates for them to follow. 

Ben strides after the nurse, though he has to pull Rey slightly as her feet seem to have been settled in concrete suddenly and she can barely move. They are shown to a room near the end of a hallway and nurse gives Rey a few instructions before disappearing out of the room. Ben helps her strip out of her skirt and sandals before she pulls off her underwear and gets onto the examination table and pulls a blanket over her lap. Her fingers twist into the material and she suddenly wants her nest, wants the blankets Ben picked out for her and the safe smell of it.

Instantly sensing where her thoughts have gone Ben shrugs out of his jacket and lays it over her lap. With a soft smile she twist her fingers into the lapels and pulls it up a little more until she can press her nose into it. Her scent had just evened out when the door opened again and a tech came in. the woman smiled warmly at the scene in front of her, used to the things alphas did to settle their omegas. This clinic catered exclusively to alpha/omega couples so she had seen it all. 

“Good morning my name is Sasha, how about we get started hmm,” she smiled brightly as she sat down at the monitor next to Rey and all Rey could do was nod.

Sasha smiled once more as she fired up the machine taking a moment to put Rey’s details in and bring up her chart. With each second that ticked by Rey could feel her heart beat picking up, the organ trying to crawl up her throat. Ben could fell her apprehension crawling across his skin and he moved so that he could press his chest closer to her so she could slide her cheek against his warmth.

“Ok, going by your notes you aren’t very far along so I think an internal would be best,” Rey had figured since the nurse had asked her to take her bottoms off but she still frowned at the idea.

Ben simply looked on with a pinched brow since he had no idea what the technician was talking about. He watched as she prepared a probe his frown deepening even more until she asked Rey to scoot closer to the edge of the bed and bend her knees. His eyes dropped to Rey and she couldn’t help the laugh that his face pulled from her, her body finally relaxing under her mates perplexed look.

“Its easier to look from the inside,” she said and the dawning came across his face chased by a slight ting of pink.

“Right here we go guys, Rey this might be a little cold and uncomfortable so I’m sorry,” Sasha said and Rey simply nodded squeezing her eyes shut.

The probe felt foreign and she had to fight her natural instincts to clamp down. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she pressed her face into Ben’s chest letting his scent and warmth sooth her. Ben kept their bond open pushing love and peace through to her as much as possible as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He couldn’t discern anything on the grey and black screen though the technician seemed to know what she was doing. She’d stop every now and then to take a snap and would type something on her keyboard before moving on. As the moments ticked by Rey’s apprehension reached a crescendo and he could feel that she had started to cry.

“Is everything ok?” Ben finally asked and Sasha glanced at him smiling softly.

“Sorry sometimes it’s a little harder when you’re early,” her eyes slipped to Rey’s face as she turned to peek from her shelter against Ben.

“Want to hear something wonderful?” she asked and Rey nodded gently.

With another click against the keyboard a fast rhythm filled the room and Sasha gave them both a dazzling grin. Rey sat straighter pulling away from Ben’s chest even as her fingers wrapped in the material of his top. Ben’s hand came up to rest over her twisted fingers as it dawned on him what they were hearing.

“Is that the baby’s heartbeat?” he whispered and Sasha nodded gently as she carefully pointed at the screen showing them a tiny flicker.

The room was still for a moment, the only sound their child's heart beat before it all became to much for Rey who began to cry. Quickly Ben moved to cradle her his own chaotic emotions making it hard for him to figure out what Rey was feeling. Eventually she pulled back and smiled brightly at Sasha.

“That’s definitely our baby?” she whispered out reverently.

“It sure is,” she replied softly before turning back to the screen.

Rey turned her eyes back to Ben and he could see the sheen in her eyes, leaning down he captured her lips sending down their bond how much he loved her bathing her in it. Sasha gave the two of them a moment as she listened to the murmured praise he gave his omega smiling softly at the both of them being able to feel the joy in the room.

Eventually they returned to what needed to be done and Sasha took measurements of the baby, figuring out that Rey was six weeks three days right then. They got their due date, Rey smiling brightly at the thought of a March baby and Sasha showed them their little bean bouncing slightly on the screen. Rey didn’t think that she could love her child even more but seeing that little one, it’s heart flickering on the screen she fell so deep she knew she would never surface again.

Once Sasha had everything she needed she invited them both to take a moment and then to head into the waiting area when they were done and she would bring out their mementos. When she left Ben pulled Rey into his arms clean off the table and she laughed brightly as she buried her face against his neck. She wrapped herself around him breathing in his bright and happy scent, their bond humming with love and light. 

“My beautiful mate,” he whispered against her hair as he purred for her and she nuzzled happily at his neck.

Eventually he put her down and helped her pull her clothes back into place before grabbing her hand once more and leading her back to the waiting room. The receptionist smiled brightly at them obviously able to scent their combined joy. Ben didn’t let Rey sit in the plastic chair this time though, he slipped into one and then pulled her into his lap so that she had no choice but to wrap her arms around him as he splayed a hand wide on her lower abdomen purring happily. She couldn’t help the delighted giggle that passed her lips.

“Alright you two here we go,” Sasha said with a laugh as she watched them.

Expecting Ben to put her down when Sasha called to them from behind the counter she let out a squeal when he simply hoisted her higher in his arms and carried her over to the counter. She laughed as he grinned at her the two women on the other side of the desk simply loving watching an alpha with his happy mate.

Sasha handed them over a small bag letting them know everything was in there and Ben quickly swept them out of the clinic with lots of thank yous before the door closed. He carried Rey back to the car slipping her onto her seat before he buckled her in and she let him, to happy to care that he was acting like she was an invalid.

As Ben circled the car to climb into his seat she delved her fingers into the bag pulling out a white wallet and opened it to find scan photos inside. One was in a small yellow frame that said baby’s first photo and she grinned as she showed Ben who purred happily. Placing the photos back inside her fingers brushed a small memory card and she realised they had some clips of the scan to share as well. 

Ben watched his mate as she glowed over everything in the bag and suddenly he had to fight back his urges. Her scent was flooding the enclosed space of the car and she tasted so happy right now that he wanted to roll in it. Reaching out he slid his hand against her thigh trying hard to fight down the fact that he was semi hard. He failed at keeping it from Rey who turned slightly lust glazed eyes his way suddenly.

“Alpha,” she moaned and he felt it shiver down his spine.

“Be good omega or I’ll take you right her right now,” he growled and it didn’t help anything as Rey felt slick slide between her thighs.

Glancing around Ben noted the car park was empty, the lot behind the clinic and between two taller buildings that had no windows over looking it. He knew he wasn’t doing anything to help the lust that had over taken him but he was seriously considering taking his mate right them. Rey didn’t help the situation when she reached out an ran her hand over his growing hardness causing Ben’s breath to burst from his body.

When he looked at her he could see how dilated her eyes were and when she squirmed slightly on her seat he was undone. Reaching beside his chair for its control he pushed his seat back as far ad it would go, though it wasn’t much more than normal, and snagged the bag from her hands before depositing it carefully on the back seat. 

Without anymore hesitation he reached across and pulled Rey into his lap and she went willingly moaning as he heated skin connected with his. She settled over his lap, her knees either side of his as she curled over him and his hand went straight under her skirt. When he touched her mound and found her soaking wet he growled out.

“I need you,” he ground out and her hips bucked against his hand.

“Then take me,” she mewled as she lent forward and pressed her lips to his.

He groaned again but this time he bunched his hand in the side of her knickers and with a snap of elastic he removed the slip of material from her. Rey threw her head back as she felt it fall away and soon he was scrambling to undo his belt and zipper. When he sprang free Rey bunched her skirts out of the way and moved over him coating him in her need. With a deep groan Ben fisted himself and help her hip as he lined them up. Pulling her down as he thrust up he seated himself in Rey in one thrust.

She stilled above him as she delighted in the feel of him buried so deep inside her but then his hands were back at her hips guiding her to move and soon she was holding the back of his seat to give her the leverage she needed. Ben hadn’t felt a need like this come over him since her heat but he had no choice, he needed to fuck her and he needed to do it now. Seeing their child, knowing he had made Rey pregnant pushed all of his buttons.

Soon their panted breaths rattled through the car, the sound of him sinking into her over and over crashing against them. Reaching his hand between them he found that bundle of nerves at her apex and pushed his fingers roughly over it as he lent in and suckled her neck across her scent glands. It didn’t take long before Rey was screaming over him, the heat of her release spilling against him enough to send him over the edge. He had enough forethought to fist his knot so that he wouldn’t slip inside her and she mewled at the loss of it but understood his reasoning, the couldn’t exactly be locked together like this.

Panting hard Rey melted against him once he was done and he wrapped his arms around her as he held her close. Peppering her face with kisses she laughed tiredly as she nuzzled against him. They stayed like that for a while before she finally climbed off his lap and he helped her clean up using her useless underwear and he situated himself back into his pants even though he was still hard. He had a feeling that it would take some time before he would go down again since his alpha side was preening at the fact that his mate was pregnant and he had seen the evidence of it.

Looking over at Rey curled in her seat her eyes half lidded he smiled softly before reaching out and running his knuckles over her cheek, “why don’t you sleep,” he said as he started the car and she nodded already succumbing to exhaustion that was tugging at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm literally typing and posting now, and as mentioned earlier three kids! so yeah I'll try to get as much as I can as quickly as I can for you guys but it's going to be slower updates from here on out. sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever tried to type with a toddler holding your hand, yep that was me this morning trying to get this chapter to you guys! damn child just loves mummy working lmao  
> Sorry it took so long to get this out, when your fingers decide to stop working there ain't much that can be done unfortunatly

Standing back from her work Rey smiled, pushing stray pieces of hair from her face. Reaching out so that she could run her fingers over the face she had just been working on. Her bright eyes took in the fact that the face had taken on quiet a likeness to herself. She hadn’t realised she’d done it before, but now as she ran her fingers over the cheekbones she saw it. Ben had made noises that the sketches she’d shown him seemed to reflect the way her life was turning but she hadn’t seen it until this moment.

This little omega was reaching towards the sky, and Rey knew it was not the bright blue sky she searches against but the inky black doted with pinpricks of light, a blanket of stars. She seems young to Rey, she sees this omega as being in her late teens, the stage at which an omega really starts to feel herself out. Puberty is behind this little one, along with the awkwardness of not knowing what to expect from her body, she’s already flowered and is now reaching for the possibilities in her life.

Stepping away she wiped her hands down over her jeans as she scans her workshop. Tucked into the corner is the larger piece she had originally started, a dust over draped over it to protect the work she had done. She knew she’d finish it eventually, it was what brought her and Ben together after all, but for the moment she was determined to get this done for Leia.

Ben had been right, in the beginning Leia had fought against the idea of more work, but when Rey explained that yes there would be more to the sculpture but that it would be smaller in height for each of the statues. The one she was almost done with barely reached her shoulder, though she had decided on how they would be displayed. She was going to make a stand where each on was slightly higher than the last, a show of the fact that each was a stage in this woman’s climb.

With a happy hum she turned her attention to the window of her workshop realising that the sky was tinged with pink letting her know that time was growing late. With a huff she gathered her things before heading out of the door knowing she’s earned herself a lecture from Ben and she didn’t have to go far to get it. When she reached her back door it opened before her fingers could wrap around it and Ben’s face stared down at her impassively as she gave him a bright smile trying to soften the blow. With a sigh he stepped back, and she slipped into the kitchen sniffing as she realised there were pots on the stove.

Once the door was shut behind her Ben pulled her into his body, her cheek cradled against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. She didn’t fight his need to scent her, her cheek rubbing over his chest at the same time needing to have his scent on her skin. He holds her for a while, and when he starts to purr happily she knows she’s been forgiven for loosing track of time. When he pulled back slightly he presses a kiss to her brow before pulling away completely and heading around to the pots.

“I’m going to grab a quick shower,” she can feel itchy metal fillings against her skin.

She blows him a kiss before heading out towards her bedroom humming happily to herself as she climbs the stairs. There’s something just so wonderful about hearing Ben moving around in the kitchen as she slips into the shower, the years of loneliness and everything it had brought her melting away.

They’d come to an understanding a few days after her scan, when she had finally finished the concept for the new sculpture. They knew they both needed to be around each other, but she also needed to work on her art. He hadn’t been happy that she didn’t want to move her studio to his house, though he had conceded that there wasn’t really anywhere she could do it right then. She’d already seen his so called hidden plans for the workshop he wanted to build for her, but that was an argument for another day.

The fact that her house was close to his offices had been the clincher, he knew he could get to her within ten minutes if he did go into work, verses the forty five minutes it would take out to the lake. Neither had liked the idea of being so far away from the other for when he did need to eventually go back.

So they worked out a schedule of three days a week at Rey’s house so she can work on the sculptures. Depending on how late she worked depended on if they stayed at her house of if they went back to the lake. She admitted to missing her nest at the lake house when they stayed at her home but the familiar surroundings were comfortable. Once again Ben bought more bedding for her and brought one or two pieces with them whenever they traveled, her favourite blankets and pillows always went with them.

When she climbed from the shower she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and one of Ben’s t-shirts breathing in his scent. He wore things for her for a few hours now, long enough for his scent to sink into the material, and gave them to her for her own uses. Some she wore, others made their way into her nest so it always smelt like him even if he had to leave for a few hours.

So far in the four weeks since her scan they had only been separated for three hours and even with that short time she had felt anxious by the time he had returned. She hadn’t liked how stretched their bond had felt, how hard it had been to feel him at the other end clearly, though she never lost touch with him.

Her fingers skimmed over her stomach as she tied the laces on her pants taking in how hard her abdomen had become now. At ten weeks it was still as flat as ever but it was solid now, no spungy give of her muscles, just a tightness that told of the fact her body was changing. She loved it and couldn’t wait for the telltale bump that would let everyone know of the life they had made together at a glance.

Heading back downstairs her mouth began to water as she smelt the food he was cooking. When she rounded into the kitchen her eyes locked onto the plates on the side and she grinned. He’d made carbonara, one of her favourite foods, with a side of vegetables. She grinned at that, he was constantly making her eat vegetables, she didn’t mind she found it endearing that he wanted to make sure she was as healthy as possible.

He reappeared in the doorway then and she watched him happily as he gathered the plates and walked into the dinning room, Rey trailing behind him. The room was softly lit with candles, since the only light was the over head one that was bright and garish at times. He set the plates at the head of the table and the seat next to it, pulling the seat out for her as she crossed the room smiling broadly at him.

Once she was seated he settled himself and they began their meal. Somewhere in the last few weeks they had slipped into a domestic bliss that Rey had never expected. Having never experienced it when she was a child this was everything she had ever dreamed of but had never voiced even to herself. She dug into her meal happily, smiling softly to herself when she looked up to find him watching her intently as he himself ate.

It didn’t take long for their meal to be finished and as Ben was gathering their dishes his phone buzzed. With a frown he pulled the phone from his pocket unlocking the screen and glancing at the message. He swore a blue streak that startled Rey who turned her eyes up to him to see true anger there for the first time. His grip on the phone threatened to crush the delicate devise, his knuckles white with strain. The air was instantly coloured with the scent of his emotions and she swallowed thickly as she pressed her hand to her stomach as she felt everything she had just eaten threatening to come back up. She didn’t dare reach through their bond for him knowing that what he was feeling would tip her over the edge if she touched it directly.

Rey’s little whimper brought Ben’s attention from the phone to find her looking pale. Breathing deeply he caught the scent of his own anger mixed with her spike in fear and his stomach dropped. Placing the plates down carefully he slipped the phone back into his pocket and moved slowly around the edge of the table until he could kneel in front of her. His eyes locked onto her hands where she had pressed them protectively over her stomach and slowly he reached out to press his own hands over her smaller ones.

“I’m sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he breathed deeply pushing his anger away as he reached for her through the bond.

He could feel that her fear wasn’t of him as much as it was of what had made him so angry. She’d never seen him the state, her only knowledge of him the calm and quiet alpha, or the fierce one full of love when he took her hard when she begged, this was new to her. Pushing love down their bond he watched as she sagged, the tension leaving her body as her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment. When her lashes lifted the fear was gone from her eyes and she smiled softly as she moved to the edge of her seat.

Reaching up he gathered her against him, pressing her face to his collarbone as he buried his face in her hair. He held her against him for a while purring softly as he felt the last of the unease leave her body, her stomach settling as her nerves did. He’d forgotten himself for a moment there, forgotten that an alpha’s anger could have a direct effect on their omega, especially when she was pregnant. He ran his hand over her hair soothing not only her but himself as well. 

As he held her his mind turned back to the message from Poe in his pocket that almost seemed to burn as he thought about it. An injunction had been delivered to the headquarters, something that he knew he could easily over turn, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that I had been delivered right when his mother had a group of investors and higherups from the government looking around the facilities she had built with their money. To add insult to injury though it hadn’t been delivered by a court appointed person, no this one had been handed over by none other than Hux.

He wanted to growl at the thought of the man, and the fact that it lit up a neon sign over what was happening. Snoke had finally tracked him down and was sticking his nose into Ben’s business once more. Ben had always known it would be a possibility but since it had been five years since he left the First Order he had hoped against hope that things would be quiet forever. Pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead as he moved back slightly so he could look into her eyes he knew the timing wasn’t a coincidence. There was no way Snoke didn’t know about Rey, he probably knew she was pregnant as well and that thought sent ice through his veins. 

Biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted the metal tang of blood slip across his tongue he stood pulling Rey with him until he could place her gently on her feet. She looked up at him frowning and he felt his heart tug as he smoothed his hand over her forehead and down the side of her face until he cupped her cheek. 

“How about we have dessert in bed?” she nodded at his suggestion and smiled before turning from his arms.

He watched her leave the room and listened as she climbed the stairs before he turned and gathered the plates once more and headed for the kitchen. Dropping the plates in the sink to worry about later he crossed to the back door and pulled it open, the cooler night air wrapping around him as he strode out. He let his legs carry him passed her workshop and into the small thatch of trees that surrounded her home. He knew if he went any further he would be onto someone else’s property but he strode until he was right on the edge of her grounds. Once he was sure he was far enough from the house he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Poe. It rang twice before the man picked up and Ben felt his anger spike in his blood.

“What the hell happened?” he growled out not caring if he sounded harsh.

“Fucked if I know, one minute Leia was running a tour group the next Hux strode through the front doors like he owned the place, straight up to your mother and smirked as he handed over the injunction. They’ve done it based on some kind of misappropriation of tax money, a bunch of bullshit and I can’t believe they even got the judge to sign off on it,” Poe sounded just as angry as he felt and that stilled some of his nerves.

“Snoke has judges all over the country in his pocket,” Ben growled out as he gripped his hair in frustration.

“Well Leia has friends in high places as well, we’ve already got a court hearing tomorrow about it,” nodding Ben pushed out a breath and turned to look back at the house.

Rey’s bedroom light was on and he could picture her pottering around as she got ready for bed. Closing his eyes, he could see her rearranging the blankets and pillows on the bed before stripping off her clothes and climbing inside her nest.

Opening his eyes, he sighed in frustration, “what time?” 

He listened as Poe rattled off the details and promised he’d be there. He took a few more moments to go over a few things and a plan of action with Poe before he signed off and pushed the phone back into his pocket. Normally he’d turn off the damn thing but he knew that Hux very well could have more up his sleeve so he didn’t. clenching his fists at his side he took a few moments before he collected himself and turned back towards the house.

Once his foot hit the first step of her back door he’d buried his anger under practiced layers. Closing the door softly behind him he went to the fridge and pulled out the two chocolate mousses he had picked up that morning for her from her favourite place. He knew very well she would more than likely eat his as well but the thought brought a smile to his lips that he needed. Gathering two spoons he flicked the light off and headed for the stairs.

He stopped short when he reached the bedroom doorway taking in the sight of Rey reclining against the pillows. The sight of her always brought him up short, his brain momentarily shorting out with disbelief. He still couldn’t understand why she was his, why the universe had dropped this star into his darkness but he knew he would fiercely defend this life he was building with her against anyone. 

Her hazel eyes turned to his and she lifted her arms up inviting him into the bed. Who was he to say no to this goddess before him and he crossed the room dropping the mousses onto the bedding box at the bottom as he growled softly. She shivered at the sound her eyes instantly dilating and he was hit full force with the scent of her arousal. He watched as her breasts rose and fell with her sharp breathing and all he wanted was to lick a line across them. 

Quickly stripping his clothes off, pulling a laugh from her as he stumbled over his socks, he climbed onto the bed with another growl. Rey arched back at the sound her body gushing slick over her thighs readying her for her alpha. 

Once more she held her arms up to him, “alpha,” she whimpered out and that was all he needed.

Diving onto her he pulled her beneath him, one hand on her back as he lifted her hips from the bed and the other tangling into her hair as he angled her perfectly to capture her lips. Settling between her thighs his body sought hers with no help and as she lifted her hips his member slid against her fold and sank home. She cried out, but he captured the sound with a consuming kiss.

His pace was hard, some of his frustration leaking into his need to claim her, but she didn’t care. Instead her hands moved to grip his shoulders and she met each of his thrusts with one of her own. Her panting mewls pushed him high and soon he could feel the tell-tale tingling in his tail bone. 

“Close,” he growled out and she nodded as she peppered his skin with kisses.

He ground his growing knot against her now as he thrust in, his movements becoming shallower as his body tried to lock her to him. When she screamed out his name her body locking onto him as her walls tried to milk him he pushed hard into her one last time roaring out his release before he lent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

Panting hard he pulled back and watched as her eyes fluttered as she tried to capture her breathing again. He’d been rougher with her than he meant, but the smile on her lips let him know she had enjoyed it just as much as he did.

“Well, that wasn’t the dessert I was expecting,” she laughed out and he huffed playfully, “but no complaints here.”

He rolled to his side pulling her with him so that she could drape one of her legs over him as she buried her face into his chest. Her nose nuzzled against his skin almost constantly and he knew she was reassuring herself after the upset before. He purred for her the deep nose rumbling through her whole body. She shivered at the sound and pressed her hand over his heart as he breathed deeply his eyes locked on the ceiling as he kept his body under control.

When his knot finally deflated he slipped from her body and carefully manoeuvred her back into the pillows. Trailing his fingers over the side of her face and along her shoulder he smiled as she turned her eyes up to him and he could see her sated state.

“Still want the mousse?” he asked as she instantly perked back up.

“There’s always time for mousse,” she said and promptly yawned.

With a laugh he slid to the end of the bed, scooped up their treats and settled back against the headboard pulling her up beside him. She settled her tiny frame against his chest, snagging the dessert from his fingers as he chuckled at her. She moaned low in her throat as the first spoonful slipped into her mouth and he felt his cock twitch at the sound, but he pushed down his lust knowing she needed sleep after this.

He was right that he only got two spoons of his own mousse before she claimed it from him and he happily handed it over, kissing her lips as he did. His tongue darted into her mouth caught the sweetness of the mouse on her own tongue and he growled low at the mixed taste of the mousse and Rey. They kissed for a few moments until Ben pulled back panting a little and chuckled as she tried to move towards him chasing his lips.

“Now now little one, mousse then sleep I can feel your exhaustion batting at me,” he said as he once more cupped her jaw.

Nodded she settled against him once more as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand splaying wide over her stomach as she dug into his mousse once more moaning happily. He buried his face in her hair as she ate using her happy scent to keep him calm as his mind continued to race. He didn’t like the thought of being in court the next day but there was no way he would let his mother down when he had brought this chaos to her doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totes did not mean for there to be smut in this chapter, I really didn't but yeah there we go apparently the smut bunnies are a plenty in my brain. Bit of a bridging chapter for ya, but important none the less. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for this update, life really does get in the way doesn't it. I've made the pretty crazy decision to go to University in February (new school year her in nz) so I've been organising all that is envolved with that. Three kids and being 30 does not make going to uni straight forward.  
> anywho enough of my crap lets get to the goodies! hope you enjoy this update

Rey rubbed her stomach as she waited in lobby her mind full of tumbling thoughts. Ben had explained his need to go to court with Poe and she understood completely, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she just couldn't shake. Her mind was pulled from her thoughts though as Leia appeared smiling brightly at her. Rising to her feet she met the woman half way only half surprised when Leia wrapped her up in a happy hug.

The woman sat behind the reception desk was watching them with a quirked eyebrow and Leia shot her a look before pulling Rey away from the lobby and down a quiet corridor. Rey knew that all kinds of rumours had spread around Ben’s workplace, Poe taking great delight in telling her and Finn all about it. Ben wanted to keep things to himself, and Rey didn’t mind that he was so private, so not even Leia would say anything to address those rumours. Rey knew though that eventually they would have to address everything since soon enough she would be showing for everyone to see.

“I just need to finish up one thing, and then we can go for lunch,” Leia said as she opened a door to a quiet office and offered a seat to Rey.

Rey gave her a smile as Leia slipped back out of the room and pulled her phone from her bag. She wasn’t surprised to see that there was a message from Ben asking how she was. She quickly fired off a message to him letting him know she was fine for the umpteenth time and reassuring him that she and his mother would be having lunch soon.

When Ben had explained about the court date and the need to go in earlier to strategize with Poe. She’d been a little surprised when he’d tacked on that his mother wanted to take her out, and thus she found herself waiting for Leia. She’d met with Leia a few times lately, but always Ben had been there. She was wondering if this lunch was just a way that he could make sure she was watched and looked after, why he would feel that need though was beyond her.

Just then there was a knock at the door and before she could say anything a man slipped into the room, leaving the door agar slightly behind him. She scanned her eyes over him, knowing instantly this wasn’t someone she had met before. That didn’t surprise her though she’d only met Ben’s closest colleagues within his team, so there were countless people who worked with the charity she didn’t know. As she looked him over she felt a shiver run down her spine, there was just something about him that set her nerves on edge.

He stopped as he entered but was still to close for her likes though she couldn’t move away without climbing to her feet and backing away. He grinned then, and she had the feeling of looking into the face of a shark and she was unable to supress her need to press her hand over her stomach. She felt cold as his eyes dropped to her hand and his smile turned to a smirk.

“Are you Kylo’s mate?” he asked his voice grating over her nerves and she frowned at the question to which he laughed, “sorry forgive me, I mean Ben.”

He chuckled again like his words were the worlds biggest joke, his pale face flushing as his eyes scanned over her again. She didn’t answer the question knowing that she didn’t want this man to know anything about her.

“I’m sorry who are you?” she countered instead watching a flash of anger splash over his face before he swallowed it.

“I’m an old friend of your mates, we worked together closely for many years before he sold out and left to work here,” this time his sneer stayed in place as he glanced around the office like it was beneath him.

Rey felt cold at his words, she couldn’t picture Ben working closely with a man like him, but then she hadn’t asked a lot of questions about his past before working with his mother. She remembers thinking about the fact that he seemed to have been a high-flying lawyer before working with his mother, that her research in the beginning had left her with questions she had pushed aside thanks to everything that had fallen on them.

He stepped forwards once more and she shrunk back against the chair even further her need to be away from him chipping away at her resolve to not be rude. He smiled again obviously being able to pick up on how uncomfortable he was making her. 

“Can you pass on a message for me to your mate?” he asked and swallowing thickly she nodded.

Before she could do anything, he moved, dropping to his knees in front of her and pressing himself in close. She lent back as far as she could, but his face was still inches away from hers, so close she could feel his breath on her face. This close she could clearly see the malice in his bright blue eyes and her heart kicked against her ribs. Her stomach rolled over and she was sure if he didn’t move soon she would simply throw up on him.

“Please tell him, that Snoke hasn’t forgotten the debts that Kylo owes him,” as his words passed his lips he reached out and stroked his finger along Rey’s cheek and Rey felt the bile rise in her throat.

Finally, able to move she pushed against him, flying from her seat and not looking back as she heard him laughing. Her eyes flew around the hallway frantically looking for signs and thankfully she locked eyes on a sign for the bathroom. As she dashed down the hallway she passed Leia coming back for her, a deep frown painted over her features as she watched Rey dash passed. Leia called out to Rey, but she couldn’t stop, her hands pressed to her lips.

She just about managed to make it into an empty stall, dropping heavily to her knees as she emptied what was in her stomach. After heaving a few more times she reached up to flush the toilet and lower the lid but didn’t move her body shaking to hard to get her muscles under control. As she lent her head down on her arms trying to get her breathing under control she heard the door to the bathroom open and close softly, then quiet footsteps heading her way.

“Rey,” Leia’s voice was clearly laced with worry, but she couldn’t say anything in return, “are you alright?”

She heard the stall door push forwards and she turned her head enough to see Leia there in the crack shock and worry on her face. Leia’s eyes locked onto her and she gasped at how small and scared Rey looked.

“Oh my dear,” she said as she dropped to her knees and Rey had enough strength then to move so that she could drop into Leia’s lap.

Leia gathered her against her as best she could, her fingers going to the little omega’s hair brushing it back from her face as Rey buried her face against Leia’s pants suit. Leia held her tightly trying hard to sooth the woman as Rey let out a sob, her anger thick in her throat. When Rey had run passed her she knew it wasn’t simply a bout of morning sickness that had sent her running for the bathroom, there had been terror in her face as she ran. She knew there was something else happening here but until Rey calmed down she wouldn’t press her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben shuck Poe’s hand as they left court, it had been a long morning that stretched into the early afternoon of basically just sitting around and waiting. Of course as soon as their turn was up it didn’t take much to get the injunction turned over and in its place start the proceedings to find out who had placed it in the first place.

As he watched Poe head out of the front doors he stopped to pull his phone from his satchel glancing at the screen as he thought of calling Rey and seeing if she wanted him to pick something up before heading to grab her. What he found was ten missed calls from his mother and a litany of messages. Not even bothering to look at the messages he pulled his mother’s name up as he strode for the door his heart rate picking up.

“Ben,” his mother breathed out as the line connected and he could hear the relief in her voice at finally being in contact with him.

“What’s going on, is Rey alright,” he asked his heart kicking at the thought that there could be something wrong with he baby and he’d left her alone.

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping at the moment,” Ben sighed as he listened his heart rate slowing down as his mother explained what had happened.

She’d taken Rey back to her home thinking that the best thing for a distressed pregnant omega was to be in her nest. Leia hadn’t wanted to take her out of the city to Ben’s home since she hadn’t wanted Rey that far from Ben and he agreed totally that she had done the right thing. As he reached his car Leia relayed what had actually happened.

It had taken Leia nearly thirty minutes to calm down enough that Leia could get some of the story out of her and it wasn’t until Leia had helped took Rey into her nest that she had gotten it all. When Ben learned that Hux had been so close to his mate, that he had made her physically ill he felt pure rage spill through his body. His grip on his phone threatened to shatter the piece of technology and he had to breath deeply so that he didn’t throw it across the car park.

“Ben, I know you, I know how you’re feeling right now,” Leia knew he had inherited the Skywalker temper no matter what his last name was, and she knew if she didn’t break him from the track he was going down he was going to do something stupid.

“You need to put that aside right now, you need to get here to your mate and not do anything else. She may be asleep but she is still distressed I can smell it and it can’t be good for the baby.”

Her words sunk passed the rage and he realised she was right. The doctors words about the fragility of the pregnancy, even after he had claimed her, came back to his mind and once more he felt terror in his heart. Signing off from his mother he climbed into his car, but before he pulled out he made one last call.

“Maz,” he breathed out when the line connected, “I know we aren’t in the best place but this isn’t about me it’s about Rey.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben was sure he would be getting a few tickets in the mail because of his driving but he didn’t care. His tires spun on the gravel of Rey’s driveway before he cut the engine and flew from the door without a second thought. The front door pulled open as he marched up the pathway to it and his mothers grim face met him. He could see from her stance that she was angry but holding it in probably for Rey’s sake. 

She simply stepped out of the way when he approached and closed the door behind him. Before Ben could take the stairs though she grabbed his arm pulling him up short. Ben growled but she didn’t let him go her fingers tightening on his arm.

“Don’t growl at me Ben Solo, I’m the one that has been looking after your mate,” the bite of her words had him swallowing the growl.

He stopped tugging on his arm and she finally loosened her grip but didn’t let go, “she told me Hux had a message for someone called Kylo.”

His eyes snapped to his mother’s face at that and he could see the pain in their depths. He knew it was pain he put there but he couldn’t say anything to take it away, they’d shared all they could about his passed, had talked it to death in fact and there wasn’t any more he could say.

“Did she say what?” he rasped out and Leia nodded.

“That Snoke always collects his debts,” his mother’s words sent ice through his veins, quickly chased by fire.

Pulling his arm away from his mothers grip he moved to climb the stairs, needing to see Rey more than anything now. He’d known it, that this peace he had found couldn’t last. Snoke had been to quiet, hadn’t done anything to him when he had been expecting it. This injunction had been a distraction, something to separate him from his mate. With hindsight he couldn’t believe he’d fallen for it, the fact that Hux had been the one to hand deliver the paper work should have been a tell-tale sign, but he had let his anger get the better of him. 

When he pushed the door open to Rey’s bedroom his eyes locked into her form in the middle of the bed. She’d curled herself around his pillow, her face buried against it as she’d hidden herself beneath piles of blankets.

“It took me some time to settle her, but she finally calmed when I got her into bed,” Leia whispered, and he nodded without lifting his eyes from his mate.

“Maz is coming, can you wait for her?” he asked and saw Leia nod in his peripheries.

Unable to withstand being so far from her anymore he moved into the room, stripping off his jacket and toeing off his shoes as he moved. When he reached he bed he stopped as he looked down at her her face pinched even in her sleep. He could clearly smell the distress on her and knew it would taint her nest, that he would have to wash everything in the room for her when this was over. Pulling off his pants he reached out to brush his fingers over her hair and her eyes snapped open locking onto him instantly.

“Ben,” she moaned out and he hushed her as he climbed into the bed.

She crawled into his lap, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt that he still wore. She let out a little sob and his heart broke as he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes lifted briefly to his mother who was watching them from the doorway her face carefully blank. When he nodded to her she returned the gesture and pulled the door closed after herself leaving the two of them to it.

He held her against his chest for a while, his fingers rubbing against Rey’s neck to calm her and once all of her muscles were loose he pulled back enough that he could see her face. Her cheeks were blotchy from her tears, her eyes still bright though the tears had finally stopped falling.

“Come on little one, lets get you out of these clothes,” he said as he pulled her up into his lap, so she was sat across his legs.

Carefully he stripped off her jeans knowing they couldn’t have been comfortable to sleep in. Once he had her t-shirt over her head he stripped off the shirt he was wearing and pulled it around him. She pulled the edges of the material tight around herself and finally gave him a small smile as she breathed his soothing scent deep into her lungs. Some of the tension finally began to leave his body as he saw that small gesture, enough that he could purr for her. Instantly she went boneless sighing softly as her head rested against his collar bone. 

He buried his nose into her hair as he held her and purred softly until he was sure that she had fallen asleep again. Under her distress he could smell the scent of the baby, still as strong as before, but he still worried about the fluctuating hormones in her body. As she slept his hand crept over her stomach, his fingers digging in and feeling how solid it was now, so close to being a true bump.

Not long after that he heard a soft knock at the door and looked up as it opened, his mother stepping into the room. Hot on Leia’s heels, Maz Kanata entered the room carrying a small medical bag as she looked over the scene in front of her. Ben didn’t care at his state of undress, Maz had been the family doctor for a long time before she went into omega specialised medicine, she’d seen it all before. Maz’s keen eyes locked onto the small form of Rey wrapped in his arms and the blankets of her nest and she crossed over to the bed, sitting herself down on the edge.

“Little love, I’m sorry but you need to wake up for me,” Ben said softly as he stroked his hand over her hair.

Rey blinked softly as she looked up at him before a frown spilled over her brow and he could smell her distress peak. He hushed her quickly, his hand going to the back of her neck and massaging softly.  
“I’m sorry little love, Maz is here to look you over,” she dropped her gaze from him as she turned to see Maz smiling at her.

“I hear you had a fright, lets make sure you and bubs are ok hay?” Maz said gently as she reached out and patted her hand to which Rey nodded softly.

“Ben if you could give us some room,” Maz said as her sharp eyes turned to him briefly.

Rey’s grip on him tightened slightly but he promised her he wouldn’t be far, that he wouldn’t leave her again. With a nod she allowed him to slip from beneath her but he didn’t move to far just across to the opposite side of the bed from Maz. The woman didn’t say anything though she tutted at him as she reached for her bag pulling out a pressure cuff and her stethoscope. 

Ben watched as Maz checked her blood pressure and listened to her heart, noting that her blood pressure was a little up. He didn’t like the sound of that but he didn’t say anything not wanting to express his distress in front of Rey. When Maz pulled out a small machine that he knew was for the baby’s heart beat he felt his body go taught.

“Ok love how about we lay you back comfortably,” Maz said and Ben quickly jumped to help arrange the pillows and blankets so that Rey could lay back comfortably.

He didn’t fail to miss his mother slipping further into the room until she was stood at the end of the bed, her eyes skimming gently over Rey’s exposed stomach as Maz pushed back the sides of Ben’s shirt.  
Before anything else Maz carefully pressed her fingers over Rey’s stomach smiling softly as she did. She nodded to herself as she carefully palpated her abdomen.

“Any pain?” she asked, and Rey simply shook her head, “good good.”

Reaching for the doppler Maz turned it on and placed the wand against her stomach. Ben held his breath as he listened to Rey’s heartbeat over the little speaker as Maz moved the wand gently down. Soon the room was flooded with the fluttering sound of their child’s heartbeat and Rey let out a small sob as she reached out for Ben. He gripped her fingers in his own pulling her hand up to press a kiss to her skin.

“There now, that’s one happy baby,” Maz said and Leia let out a little happy surprised laugh.

Maz turned her eyes to her long-time friend and smiled softly. She remembered when it had been Leia in this position, with Han hovering around nervously. Turning her eyes back to Ben who was now bending over Rey his lips pressed against her temple as she closed her eyes. Watching the peacefulness on the little omegas face made something settle in Maz’s heart.

“Ok I think I’ll let you guys settle,” she said as she lifted the wand and placed the doppler back into her bag.

“Thank you Dr Kanata,” Rey said softly and reaching out Maz patted her hand.

“Call me Maz love,” she said with a nod.

Maz rose to her feet and Leia followed her out of the room as Ben crawled back into the bed and gathered his mate against him. Glancing back one last time Leia watched as Ben pulled Rey tightly against him and kissed her deeply, the knowledge their child was fine settling the last of her son’s worry. 

Closing the door she followed Maz down the stairs where the doctor stopped and fished out a small bottle of pills, “these are a mild sedative, just in case. Her blood pressure is up so I want to check her in a few days and if she gets distressed in anyway give her a sedative, they won’t hurt the baby.”

Leia thanked her and showed Maz out before closing the door softly behind her. With a sigh she headed for Rey’s kitchen and decided to make herself a cup of tea to try and calm her own nerves.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben woke to Rey crawling over him, her warm skin sliding over his own bare skin. It took him a moment to realise where they were and what was going on since it was the dead of night. He’d made sure that after Rey had rested she’d eaten again, especially since she’d lost what she’d had for breakfast and then didn’t have lunch. When she’d eaten she’d been sleepy once more and so he’d happily stripped off the last of their clothing and tucked her into bed.

Now she was pushing him back into the bed and slipping her leg over his lap. Instantly he was hard but he gripped her hips carefully and held her still. He could just about see her in the moonlight that was filtering through the windows and he could see the slight strain in her face.

“Are you ok Rey,” he asked softly as he reached up cupping her cheek.

She nuzzled into the feel of his palm, her fingers digging into his chest as she wiggled her hips and he sucked in a breath as her core slid over his member. She was already so slick and he knew all he would have to do was tip back his hips as she slid forwards again and he’d be buried deep in her.

“The nest smells wrong, need to fix it,” she moaned out as she wiggled over him again.

He realised then that Rey’s omega brain was riding this interaction, that her need to cleanse their nest of the distressing scents and protect their child had pushed her instincts into high gear. Deciding that trying to stop her would do more harm than good he simply let her use him as she needed to. She moved her hips and he purred for her as she tried to adjust herself mewling slightly.

“Ok love, its ok, here,” he reached between them as she lent forward and he angled himself until the tip of his member was pressing into her core.

Rey moaned out as she threw her head back, her nails now digging into his skin as she sank slowly onto him. Ben breathed deeply as she slid around him fighting his own instincts to take over and plough into her. He knew she needed not only to change the scents around them, but she also needed to take control. She’d lost control of her body and her reactions under the fear Hux had brought her and this was her way of claiming it back, so he would let her set the pace.

She rocked gently over him for a while her soft pants filling the room as she took what she wanted. Unable to simply let her play over him he lifted his hands to cup her breasts, his thumbs sliding over her pert nipples which drew a throaty moan from her. He could feel the weight difference in her breasts already, the fact that they were already swelling and becoming ready for his baby. Once again that thought set him into overdrive.

His hands went to her hips and pulled her against him faster, trying hard to bite down on his need to dominate her. The fact that her omega brain was riding her hard had kicked in his alpha side as well and all he wanted to do was please her. One hand slide across her hip bone, his fingers trailing over her still flat but solid stomach before they dipped between her thighs to rub over her clit.

Rey threw her head back as a pulse of electricity passed through her body. She’d woken in a slight panic even though Ben was pressed so tightly against her that he was almost a second skin. Things still hadn’t smelt right around her even with him so close that she buried her nose against his neck, even licking over his skin slightly. She could still smell the panic and the distress that had clung to her skin after her encounter, and the matching distress from Ben at her worry. 

His fingers playing at her clit were fast pushing her over the edge and she knew it wouldn't be long until she tumbled. Everything around her now smelt of their mixed desire and it spurred her movements on pushing herself harder against him. His panting was reaching a crescendo that she knew meant it wouldn't be long before his knot hooked her in place. his hand on her hip pulled her forwards faster urging her on.

“That’s it baby, so close,” he grunted out and her answer moan brought one from his throat. 

Leaning over him she placed her palms against his chest against using the leverage to buck harder against him. In turn he hooked his fingers up harder against her clit, pinching it ever so slightly between two fingers. It was enough that she cried out her muscles clamping down around him the pull making him arch his back up into her as his knot exploded into her. She rocked hard against it grounding it into her body as she felt him spill inside her as another wave washed over her body.

Collapsing hard against his chest she panted into his skin as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body flush with his. He licked gently at her neck and nuzzled against her hair scenting her. She returned the favour by rubbing her cheek against his chest and purring softly. They held each other until his knot loosened and he slipped carefully from her body.

He slid her gently off his chest before climbing from the bed and heading for the bathroom. She watched him as he ran water into the sink and then returned with a warmed wash cloth. She simply laid back and let him take care of her, knowing he was drawing comfort from it as much as she was. Rey wanted nothing more than to bask in the moment, him moving over her in the near darkness, but now that her nest smelt right and her body wasn’t as taught her mind was tumbling with questions.

“Who is Kylo?” she asked and he instantly stilled his head tipping up so that he could lock eyes with her. 

She watched him silently in the moonlight for a moment before reaching over and turning her bedside light on. She watched his face as it was washed in a warm glow from the light, his features stony. She knew he was trying to hide from her, his walls building up so instead of letting him she pulled on their bond. They’d decided together that they would respect each other’s privacy and had both worked to dampen their tether to each other, at least at the moment since their mating was so fresh. She didn’t know why she hadn’t pulled on the bond when Hux had invaded her space, other than that doing so would have done nothing but panic Ben when he couldn't do anything.

Now she opened her side of the connection and pulled, her mind suddenly flooding with the awareness of him. She could feel the turmoil in his body, the worry and pain, but beneath all of that she could feel his anger. It was bright like the sun and it scorched her skin so badly she pulled back with a small whimper.

“Don’t go looking for things you won’t like Rey,” he said as he sat back on the bed at her feet his hands twisting in the cloth he held.

Of course he had felt her moving across the bond, of course he would know what she was thinking, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know what he was keeping from her now, before they went any further and anything happened.

Her hand went to her stomach once more, her fingers splaying wide over her flesh as she thought of the life nestled there. Her number one priority now was the child she carried within her and even if that meant fighting against the man she loved she would keep this child safe.

Ben watched her face as Rey looked him over her hazel eyes bright. He didn’t need the bond to be open to know what she was thinking as her hand splayed over her stomach protectively. He felt cold suddenly as worry flowed through his veins, he could practically see her pulling away from him and he knew this was exactly what Snoke had been looking for.

Moving lightning quick he pushed his hand over hers while the other caught her other hand as he moved to sit next to her. Rubbing his thumb over the back on her knuckles he purred softly watching as some of the muscles in her body loosened, but she was still tense, all their work to change the smell of the nest coming to naught as her scent began to change with her mounting distress.

“Kylo is the past, I haven’t always seen eye to eye with my mother and for a time there we didn’t talk at all. I was snapped up fresh out of law school by a man I thought had my best interests at heart. I worked for him for a while, until I started to see what lay behind his façade,” he said quietly as she shifted closer to him slightly. 

He didn’t want to tell her this, he didn’t want to taint what was between them with everything he had done when he had been so stupid and young. Looking at the face of the woman he loved, the omega he cherished so much, he couldn’t help but think of all those other omegas that had been hurt directly or indirectly by his actions. 

“Snoke is a twisted man, he hates omegas to his core and will do anything he can to keep them where he thinks they should be. Little more than breaders,” Rey sucked in a breath at his words, anger flashing in her eyes as she bucked his hand from her body and slid from the bed.

He wanted to chase her down, wanted to kiss the anger from her body, but he sat still as he watched her pad naked across the room. She gathered up her dressing gown and pulled it over her skin as she turned her furious gaze back to him. He didn’t like that she was putting clothes on, she was normally constantly naked when it was just the two of them, their shared need to touch and be touched spurring the move. Now this was a plain barrier between them and it sent a spike of anger through him that he quickly quashed. She had every right to the comfort she needed and if the dressing gown did that he would swallow his own discomfort.

“Were you going to tell me any of this?” she huffed as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

He rose to his feet then holding his hands out to the side trying to show her that he was sorry for the pain he was bringing her.

“Of course, everything has just happened so quickly between us and then Maz talking about as little stress to you as possible,” her anger flashed again and he swallowed thickly.

“Don’t use the baby as an excuse,” she spat out and paced away from him.

He could smell her anger now tainting the air around them and he was starting to panic. She needed to calm down now, before her body went back into shock. He knew her blood pressure was an issue already and he couldn't let her get to worked up. 

“Love I’m not, but you have to admit that we’ve only been together a little shy of twelve weeks, and most of that has been wrapped around the baby and our fresh mating,” she frowned at him but he pressed on, “honestly love I want you to know everything about me, but there are darker parts that I find hard to share.”

She hmphed at that as she stomped passed him to sit on the end of the bed, when he moved to close the gap between them she glared at him and he stopped. Looking away from him she twisted her fingers together in a sure sign of her anxiety. She wanted to believe him but she was also so tired. So many people had lied to her throughout her life, so many had thought to manipulate her by keeping things from her. She’d thought Ben was different, and the fact that she had told him everything about herself, laid every wound bare for him hurt even more.

“I left when I found out what they were doing, I searched my mother out and vowed to help her. That’s why we set up the charity, I wanted to try and undo what he had been doing.”

Looking up she locked eyes with him and could see the truth there, she had wondered why he had dropped being such a big shot lawyer after all. So the charity hadn’t all been Leia’s work, that settled something in her gut, but she was still angry that he had kept things from her. Kept things that apparently were putting her in danger.

“Why is Hux here then?” she asked and he flinched at her words.

Scrubbing his hand over his face he sighed, “when I left I took some evidence with me, of things Snoke had been doing in secret. I handed that evidence over to the right authorities and they put a stop to it all. Snoke ended up losing his company, and even went to jail though it was only for two years. I’d thought he wouldn't retaliate since its been nearly six years since I left, but apparently he was just waiting,” he looked up then and she could see the pain in the depths of his eyes, “waiting for you.”

She starred deep into his eyes for a while and sighed heavily pushing her fingers against her eyes. Glancing behind her she noted the time on the clock realising it was still very late. Suddenly she was bone tired and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

“Fine Ben, I don’t want to fight right now I’m to tired,” he moved then reaching for her but she held her hands up, “that does not mean you’re forgiven.”

He stopped and watched as she stood and circled around the end of the bed to climb up into the sheets. Her fingers reached for the pillows that had been scattered around in their haste, pulling and plumping them. Ben didn’t move as he watched her rebuilding her nest, the itch between his shoulder blades begging him to move forward and help her but he knew he wasn’t welcome. When she climbed into the middle still wearing her robe he knew for sure she didn’t want him near her. With a sigh he moved to grab his boxers and pulled them on.

When he stood Rey was watching him from the middle of her nest her eyes sleepy but bright. He stood for a moment watching her, but when she didn’t say anything he moved to the doorway.

“I think I’ll sleep in the spare bedroom,” he said gently and she swallowed thickly before nodding.

“I think that’s best,” she replied and he felt a stab of pain slide through his chest before he moved out of the door and didn’t look back until he was inside her spare bedroom.

He’d only been in the room once or twice to help her gather supplies for her nest, but thankfully the bed still had a thick quilt and pillow. Laying down on the bed he breathed deeply taking in her scent even if it was slightly stale since she hadn’t really been in the room for a while. Scrubbing his fists over his face he cursed softly his anger rising once more. He would not let Snoke win.

Back in her nest Rey gathered Ben’s pillow against her again burying her face into his scent and breathing deeply. She tried hard to not to let the panic and pain swallow her, she knew she had to keep calm and think of nothing but the baby right then. When she lifted her head her eyes locked onto the small pill bottle on her bedside. Leia had explained what they were that Maz had left and she hadn’t wanted to take them, but now she reached for the bottle and tipped a small pill into her hand.

She stared down at the white pill for a moment before she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it dry. She felt it slide down her throat, pulling at the soft tissue as it did, and she swallowed hard again. Lowering herself back down she curled her knees up and buried her face once more against the pillow waiting for the drug to kick in.

She hadn’t spent a night without Ben since he had brought her back from the hospital to his house and now her body felt his absence keenly. She felt cold to her core, but she just couldn't bring herself to seek him out, not yet, not after the lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but I didn't want anything else but their interaction in this one. Hope you enjoyed


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I've updated but apparently my body is completely opposed to my writing at the moment. Honestly I absolutely battled to get this update written today but I felt so very terrible for not posting in so long. so that being said, this is a short one and I apologise for any mistakes. My brain is repeating words at the moment and my hands burn when I type so I haven't got the time or patience to go over everything. Anywho hope you enjoy

Ben rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes, before pushing himself off the bed. He’d probably managed an hour of fitful sleep and even though it was only a little after dawn he didn’t bother trying to get anymore knowing it was pointless. Without Rey at his side he just couldn't rest, even though she was literally down the hall he couldn't stop worrying about her. 

Padding out into the hallway he headed down to her room as quietly as he could determined not to disturb her. She’d left the door slightly ajar and he hoped that was an invitation to him. Pushing it open slightly he ducked his head inside and couldn't see her for the blankets on the bed. Slipping inside he moved closer to the bed until he could see her face nearly buried under all the blankets. She’d pulled more blankets from the bedding box at the bottom of the bed at some point in the night and pilled them high over her. She was cocooned so deeply that he could only see the bridge of her nose and a patch of her forehead, but he could hear her snoring softly.

He stood there for a moment simply watching her sleep, listening to her soothed something in his chest. Soon though he moved to grab his pants and his shirt, slipping his shirt on as he left the room. He pulled the door to, making sure it was open as much as she had left it, and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Flipping the switch on her kettle he settled against the bench and pulled his phone from his pants pocket before he dropped them over one of the stools at her breakfast bar. 

Unlocking the screen he pulled up his contacts and searched through the list until he found the one he had simply saved as X. Opening a new message screen he quickly fired off a short message asking for a meet and was surprised when he received a reply with a time only a moment later. Turning his screen off he put the phone down on the counter and turned to pull a mug from Rey’s cupboard.

This was a pretty mess that he had left in his wake and he wasn’t sure what he could do to fix it. He knew it would be best to give Rey some space, let her calm down and work through what she needed to, but he also knew he couldn't leave her alone. He had no idea what Snoke and Hux might do next, whether subtle sabotage would be enough for them or if they would take a more direct route. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Rey and their baby and he wasn’t around.

When the kettle switch flipped off he grabbed a tea bag from the jar on the counter and dumped it in before adding water. Rey had introduced him to tea and he was starting to get a taste for it, though it would never beat his coffee and he had been meaning to buy her a machine for weeks now. His heart sunk at the thought as he realised she might not let him now. All the plans they had made were up in the air now, would she even want to come back to his house, the one he had built for his mate. If she didn’t want to come with him he knew he wouldn't go back there, instead he’d head to his apartment that he hadn’t even set foot inside since he’d taken Rey home. 

Starring at the mug wasn’t giving him the answers he needed and he sighed heavily as he fished in a draw for a tea spoon so he could get the tea bag out. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of him asking why it didn’t have a string over the side and her nose wrinkling as she said her favourite brand was perfect as it was. Once he dumped the tea bag in the bin he added two sugars, stirring it in before adding milk. She’d been very precise in her tutelage over the perfect tea and he followed her guild lines perfectly even when she wasn’t there. 

He lent back against the counter as he thought over what his next move should be. He really didn’t want to confront Hux directly, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere and he didn’t have enough cause to file a restraining order. Deciding he would see about some extra security at the offices and maybe someone who would be able to patrol around their homes he sent off another email before pulling up his contacts and calling in reinforcements.

“What the hell do you want this early Solo,” Poe moaned over the line when it connected and Ben winced realising he probably should have waited to call the man.

“I need to ask you a favour,” he said, and he could hear Poe moving around, the sound of blankets rustling in the background.

“You’ve never asked me for a favour before, what on earth could you need from me.”

Ben sighed as he turned to look out of Rey’s tiny kitchen window, “I need you and your partner to come and spend some time with Rey. She doesn’t want me around at the moment and I don’t want to leave her alone.”

The line was quiet for a moment and he dug his fingers into the counter as he waited, “alright Ben, for Rey I’d do anything. Finn too, he loves her like a sister you know that.”

He did, he’d been counting on it in fact and he felt his chest loosen a little knowing they would be there for her while he couldn’t be. He didn’t want to leave her, but he knew it was best for the moment. He wouldn't let it stretch out to long, that could be to stressful for the baby, but he would also make sure he respected her wishes. 

“Thanks, how soon can you get up here?” he asked as he looked at the clock over the stove wondering if Rey would wake soon.

“Give me time to get some coffee in me and some breakfast and we can be there,” Poe replied.

Thanking him Ben made a few more arrangements with him before hanging up. Sipping his tea that had cooled to a perfect temperature now his mind once again turned to the omega who had fast become the centre of his world and he wondered how things could get any worse.

________________________________________________

Rey woke to the smell of breakfast and twitching her nose he pushed the blankets back blinking at the person stood at her bedside who smiled softly.

“Hello Peanut,” he said softly as he placed the tray down and she smiled softly at him.

“Finn,” she breathed out as she heaved herself up into a sitting position and he settled on the edge of the bed, “what are you doing here?”

She was glad to see him even if she had no idea why he was there. She still felt like a raw nerve after her fight with Ben but omegas weren’t built to be alone especially when pregnant. Having her best friend close by soothed some of the pain in her chest.

“Ben called Poe at the crack of dawn, obviously not realising my man is not a morning person,” Rey giggled at that as she reached for his hand and he squeezed her fingers gently, “he asked us to come and spend some time with you.”

Her heart swelled at that, at the fact that even as they were fighting he was still thinking about her and looking after her. The treacherous part of her mind whispered that it wasn’t for her, that it was just for the baby, but even that wasn’t a bad thought. So what if a father wanted to protect his unborn child, isn’t that what an alpha was for.

“Where is he?” she asked as her eyes scanned over the tray Finn had brought up, the eggs smelling wonderful.

When he didn’t say anything she turned her eyes back to him to see Finn frowning slight and worry blossomed in the pit of her stomach.

“He left just after we arrived, made me promise to keep you in bed today, gave some cryptic answer about sorting things out and left.”

Rey swallowed thickly as she nodded, suddenly the food not smelling as appetising as before. She hadn’t expected him to leave, at least not without seeing her first. Instantly sensing her unease Finn kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to her gathering her into his arms as he pressed a kiss to her hair. His scent wasn’t the one her body was craving, but the fact that his beta scent was so steady soothed her enough that the pain in her stomach eased.

True to his word Finn kept her in bed all day, they watched a marathon of Netflix shows punctuated by food. Poe joined them for a while, pulling in a chair from another room and propping his feet on the edge of the bed near Finn. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Ben wouldn’t like the scent of another Alpha in Rey’s nest, and neither would she really even if she wanted the comfort right then. So instead he kept close and let her know he was there for anything she needed.

Finn wasn’t surprised when she suddenly burst into tears, Poe looking a little panicked at having to deal with a crying pregnant woman. Finn simply pulled her into his arms and tightly wrapped her in blankets picking the ones that smelt the most of Ben, when she calmed down she fell asleep in his arms. 

Poe excused himself some time after the sun set to call Ben but when he returned he didn’t look happy and Rey didn’t want to ask. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing Ben for at least the night and she didn’t know how to feel about it. She appreciated that he was giving her the space she needed but all her omega brain could scream was that he had abandoned her. 

When it grew late and she was still awake Finn talked her into taking another pill and promised to stay with her until she fell asleep. Once she was out he slipped from the bed carefully and headed to the spare room Be had showed them, finding Poe already stripped to his boxers frowning at the screen of his phone.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked as he crossed the room to wrap his arms around his mate’s chest.

“Ben won’t answer the phone, he answered for a moment before but said he couldn’t talk and hung up and now it just keeps going to voice mail.”

Finn could fell Poe was worried but there really wasn’t anything either of them could do. If Ben wasn’t answering they couldn’t help. All they could do was be there for Rey at the moment and hope Ben was back soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp never intended to take so much time off but there it is! sorry! everyone who still cares about this story can thank NovoSomnium for their message which spurred me on to update this. So if you are still with me, hope you enjoy this chap. Might be a couple of weeks until next update, as I plan to write more after my exams next Monday and Friday but I will definitely be updating again.

Sinking into the booth with a quiet thank you to the maître d’ who had walked him through the room, she flashed him a bright smile which he barely acknowledged. His skin felt tight being away from his mate like this, knowing that no matter the precautions he had taken she would be uncomfortable with his absence. Even though he didn’t know Finn well, he knew the man loved his mate like a sister and would do everything he could to keep her settled. But the thought went against everything in him, he wanted to be the one to comfort her.

Scrubbing his hand over his face he pulled his phone from his inside pocket looking at the time. He was early of course, he always made sure he was to these little meetings even though he hadn’t had one for some time. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he scanned his eyes over the tables in front of him. There were couples eating lunch together, men in suits obviously discussing business and others eating alone. This was neutral ground, but he was still nervous though he locked that deep in his chest not even his scent giving any kind of clue to his inner thoughts.  
Before he could help himself, his mind turned inwards touching that link that held him to Rey. It was tight because of the distance but it flexed in his chest as he touched it a warmth flaring against his heart making his ability to breathe a little easier. He locked down his side of the link before it could truly flare, and Rey could feel him, knowing it would just give her more distress being away from him. Their link was still fresh, but he knew it was growing, that soon he wouldn’t be able to block her out. For the moment though he used his ability to shield her to make sure none of his touched her.

He pulled his thoughts from his mate as he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Looking up he watched the person approach his booth, their gaze locked onto him as they moved, and he sank back against the booth a little deeper as he watched. He could feel the familiar veil falling into place, Ben being hidden behind the persona they knew of him. They paused as they reached the table and he looked up into bright blue eyes.

“Kylo,” she breathed out grinning at him, a feral flash of teeth.

“Phasma,” he nodded as she dropped her clutch bag onto the table and slid into the booth moving closer to him then he would have liked but knew was necessary. 

To any outsider looking in they looked like any other couple having lunch at an upscale restaurant. Maybe they were dating, or maybe it was business, but they blended nicely with the other people around them. 

For a moment they sat in silence and Ben watched as Phasma lifted her hand calling over a waiter that had been hovering. She ordered a drink quickly and dismissed the man with a wave of her hand forgetting him the second he was out of her sight. Ben was used to this behaviour, Phasma had grown up with money as he had, but she had always embraced it. The tall alpha woman knew what and who she was, and she used it like a weapon, a weapon he needed to employ now.

“So, to what do I owe this little date Kylo, it’s been a while,” she said not turning her gaze from him even as her drink was placed in front of her.  
Ben watched as she wrapped her long fingers around the crystal glass of dark liquid, though she didn’t lift it from the table. He swirled the straw in his own drink the ice clinking against the glass the only sound between them for a moment.

“Hux is back in my life,” he said finally watching the flare in Phasma’s eyes spark before she smothered it quickly.

Ben didn’t miss the small growl that slipped from her chest though she smothered that quickly as well. Hux was a sore point for the woman, once upon a time she had been with the Beta, some even claimed loved him though Ben didn’t believe that. The man had seen advancement in Snoke’s ranks at Phasma’s side, and when that wasn’t helping any more he had dropped her. Phasma was not someone Ben would ever cross and had in fact gone out of his way to keep happy even when he left Snoke behind, hence this meeting between them.

Even though Phasma was still a part of Snoke’s organisation, she also had her fingers in other things and backed things that Snoke would never agree with. Over the years Ben had used his connections to help her when trouble was brewing and in turn she had helped him when one of Snoke projects might have interfered with something he was doing. 

“That man really needs to be knocked down a few pegs, you know he still thinks he can take your place as right-hand man don’t you,” she said as she turned her eyes to the people around them her unease obvious in the twitch of her eyes.

Ben nodded but didn’t say anything, he was more than aware of the vacuum he had left behind when he left, and he also knew no one had been appointed to take over which was strange considering how long it had been. On his darkest nights he wondered about if Snoke still thought he could coax him back, if the man had something planned to shatter him so much that he would go willingly into the darkness. It had almost happened with the death of his father, the crack that had allowed Snoke into his mind in the first place. 

“What have you been hearing?” he asked pulling his mind from the darkness once more.

“Well something is happening, a few of the businesses Snoke has his fingers in have abruptly gone under,” she hummed at her own words before sipping her drink again, “it’s like he’s folding things inwards, drawing in the troops so to speak.”

Ben frowned at that, all he had ever known from Snoke was expansion so to hear that he was pulling back was a little alarming. What on earth could he be planning that he would pull back and consolidate things.

“He’s back in the states you know,” she said suddenly, and his eyes snapped to her face noting that she looked a little paler.

No, he hadn’t known that Snoke was back, he thought he had fled the country after buying his way out of jail. He had never expected the man to come back under the jurisdiction that had sent him away and was still investigating him for so much. But then he should have seen this coming with Hux turning up in his life, Snoke wouldn’t want to simply sit back and watch things crumble, he would want a front row seat.

He lifted his drink pulling out the straw as he did and swallowed half the contents. The alcoholic burn helped centre his mind as it threatened to spin out. Snoke being back and so close set his bones rattling. He knew the man was planning something, he wouldn’t he back if not, he just hated not knowing.

“Does he know?” he finally whispered and Phasma turned her eyes back to him.

Neither of them needed to discuss what he could be talking about. Ben knew Phasma would know about his mate, about their child. The woman had an amazing way of sniffing out information, but he wasn’t sure what Snoke did and didn’t know exactly.

“He knows about your mate for sure,” she paused as she lifted her glass to her lips sipping the liquid for a moment as she calculated, “the baby I’m not sure. Hux wouldn’t have scented it, thank god the bastard is a clipped beta, but if she gave it away in any way.”

Ben’s mind flashed with an image of Rey, her protective hands almost constantly at her stomach now. He growled low as he thumped back in his seat closing his eyes for a moment as he fought down the anger. There was a good chance Hux had seen that gesture, seen his mate protecting their child. That was the kind of news Snoke would relish. The man was sadistic and if he thought he could cause Ben pain by hurting his mate, well that would be ten-fold with a child in the mix as well. 

When he opened his eyes again Phasma was watching him carefully and she smiled slightly as their eyes collided, “he won’t hear it from me you know that, but Hux will tell him. The news will spread fast, there are still markers against you.”

Ben nodded, he knew there were those in the organisation that would use him to push themselves up. So far, he’d avoided anything major, a few dust ups that were easily handled, but if word got out. He cringed at the thought. He really had been living in a bubble, one that he had pulled Rey into. Now the shattered pieces of the lie were scattered at his feet and he knew he would have to walk over them to recover some semblance of a normal life. He would have to bleed.

“Ok, I need the file I hid with you,” she looked up at him shocked at his words.

They had discussed the file at length when he had left, a file Snoke had no awareness of. A bomb that could be set off in the middle of Snoke plans and set them all burning to the ground.

“Are you sure?” she whispered as she leant forward slightly.

He knew why she was so nervous at the suggestion. That file held information that could basically takedown every single person in the organisation, himself included. He’d been interwoven in some of the worst dealings and he knew that even with deals he could face serious consequences, but he needed it now. Even if just to hold over Snoke’s head. It didn’t matter what happened to him, Rey and his child was all that matter.

With a nod he watched as she sank back into her chair, “I’m going to need another drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive any info double ups, I hate rereading my own stuff and since it's been so long I might have forgotten I'd already put something in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I made it through one of my exams, so much better than I thought I was going to do! so to celebrate here's a chapter I just whipped out in like an hour cause I couldn't stop thinking about it. My birthday tomorrow, so I might take some time out and write some more, not sure yet, but hope you like this chapter.  
> Last exam on Friday whoop! then I'm free for a few weeks until next semester starts!

The beat of the music was so loud that Ben could feel it vibrating in his chest, but he didn’t move. This was the only place in the club that he could press his back to the wall and know no one was going to sneak up on him. A ball of anxiety and fret had settled onto his chest nearly an hour ago, but he couldn’t swallow it down, or do anything about it right now. He hated that he’d hung up on Poe, but he knew Rey was alright, he would have felt it if she wasn’t. Of course, Poe wanted to know what was happening, but he couldn’t talk to them yet, he still had things to do and he couldn’t go back to his mate without everything in place.

He watched as the sea of people in front of him parted and he looked up to see Phasma heading his way. This was her club, but she didn’t own it alone, Snoke somewhere in the background, and she’d wanted to make sure everything was clear before he came in. with a nod from her he fell in behind her and followed her as she made her way to the back.

A leather clad thug stood in front of nearly hidden door, giving her a nod and Ben the side eye as he held the door open for the both of them to head down a long hallway. Ben had been there before, the security knew him, but he was sure he wasn’t on the approved list when alone anymore, but he wondered if his alter ego still was. Shaking his head, he pulled his thoughts from the past as Phasma closed and locked the door behind the both, so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

She pressed her finger to her lips and he nodded his understanding. Even here where it should have been her private domain she knew it wasn’t safe. Ben was surprised, Snoke liked to keep a close watch on all the people he called his own. So, he stood leaning a shoulder against the doorframe of the closed door, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Phasma move across the room. First, she stopped at her desk and pressed a button and he heard a faint buzz that signalled a hidden lock had been activated. Next, she crossed the room and pressed what looked like an intercom on the wall. Another buzz, this one louder this time, and when she turned back to him she was grinning. 

“He can’t hear us now,” she said before settling into her seat behind the desk.

He chuckled, unable to help himself, and kicked forward to take the seat in front of her desk. Of course, Phasma would have ways around Snoke, she was too smart to ever be played and it was Snoke’s arrogance that he hadn’t noticed it. The man thought everyone beneath him was awed by him like he was a god, it was why he hadn’t seen Ben leaving as a possibility. A stupid flaw Ben had played on hard when the time to escape had come.

“So, you going to tell me what’s on there now,” she said as she leaned down and opened the bottom draw of her desk. 

He couldn’t see what she was doing, but he could hear the beep of an electronic lock and knew that the draw would have a false bottom, somewhere she could keep things. He knew that the file he had given her wouldn’t have resided in there this morning, but when they had gone their separate ways after lunch she would have retrieved it and put it there. 

“There’s nothing about you, I was very careful about that,” he said as she finally surfaced with a small black case in her hand.

He reached for it as she held it out and took the case his eyes scanning over the thick black plastic. She had obviously not tampered with it in any way, but then he had expected that. Phasma was a woman of her word, and he’d done more than enough to get in her good books over the years. He still helped every now and then when she found herself in a tight spot and he knew she appreciated their strange relationship. 

Phasma being a female alpha had never been an easy thing for her, being of a height with most male alphas and towering over everyone else had made her intimidating to most. She’d never seemed that way to Ben, he had grown up with Leia after all and that woman could be scary even at her reduced stature compared to him. He had seen the cunning in Phasma’s eyes their first meeting and knew he had found a likeminded person in an association of the damned. 

“What’s the next move?” she asked as she settled back into her chair and he slipped the black case into his inside jacket pocket.

“Something small first, something to show him that I’m not playing and hopefully he’ll back down,” Ben knew it was a long shot, but he hoped the man had tempered at least some since their last dealings.

Phasma snorted at that and shook her head, yeah it was a long shot and he knew it, but he had to try first. There was information in this case that he could send to Snoke, something small but still devastating that he could show the man, let him know he was playing around. Once that message was across he knew he would have to see him in person. Hopefully it would be for terms of a truce, if not he knew exactly who to contact about a backup. Luke had been after Snoke for as long as Ben could remember, he had not been pleased when Ben hadn’t come out of the First Order with the information to bring the man down forever. At least he hadn’t known about it.

Ben didn’t want to talk to his uncle, he didn’t trust the man just as much as he didn’t trust Snoke, but the man was on the right side of the law and had connections that he would need. He didn’t want to tell his mother what was happening, he’d shaved enough years off her life with his past, but maybe he would need her as a buffer.

“Want a drink for the road?” Phasma asked and he shook his head as he looked down at his watch.

It was a little passed twelve now, by the time he made it back to his city apartment it would be nearly one. He’d be lucky if he made it back to Rey before the sun came up. Sighing he scrubbed his hand over his face and then locked eyes with Phasma giving her a weak smile.

“I want to meet this Omega that has ruined you so completely,” she said suddenly, and he gave her a startled look which drew a deep chuckle from her chest.

“Don’t worry I know how to keep things to myself, tell her I’m an old college friend if you like,” she said with an almost feral grin and Ben knew this wasn’t a request.

“When things settle, I promise I’ll bring her by the club,” hopefully that bought him a few months before he had to do anything.

The thought of introducing sweet Rey to Phasma sent a small shiver down his spine. He appreciated his friend on so many levels, but he also wasn’t stupid. Phasma was a predator and he just had no idea what she would make of Rey, or indeed what Rey would make of her.  
Rising to his feet he waited as Phasma did the same, deactivating her security as she did, and crossed the room. He took her hand shaking it and giving her a smile.

“A pleasure as always,” he said in a low hum, his voice slipping back into that of his alter ego without him realising.

“Always is Kylo,” she stated giving him another feral grin before turning back to her desk.

He didn’t correct her as he felt heat spread in his veins, his inner alpha flexing. He could feel a growl in his chest, but he didn’t let it pass his lips, instead he turned sharply on his heel pulling the door open and heading down the corridor. The closer to the door he drew the more he could feel that beat in his chest from the music once more and it was tugging at his memory banks.

When he left the First Order he locked everything Kylo away, the anger and darkness, all pushed down deep. He’d spent the better part of his time with his mother making up for every dark thing he had done trying to balance the taint on his soul. He’d thought he’d manage to bury that side of himself completely, but the cracks in it had started to show when Rey came along.

There was just something about the little omega that sent every single one of his instincts into a frenzy. His need to protect, to possess, and all the darkness that came with it. She’d seen a small slither of Kylo, but now he wondered if she could handle the full darkness that was wrapped permanently around his soul. He regretted so much in his life, but now he was starting to regret tying Rey to him without her knowing exactly what type of man she was getting. He didn’t kid himself into thinking he would have ever been able to give her up, especially since she was carrying his child, but he also knew he should have given her a chose.

The cold air outside was like a slap to the face as he exited, handing over his valet slip without even looking at the man. Beside him people were still lining up to get into the club, throngs of women in to tight and short glittery clothes. Men thinking, they were god’s gift to those women lurking around. With one breath he could taste the pheromones in the air, and as he straightened his suit jacket he spied a woman looking him over. She gave him a sultry smile, and he simply gave her flat eyes and a curl of distain at his lips. It didn’t shake her resolve though, and that didn’t surprise him. The women that frequented the First Order businesses didn’t have the best of self-esteem. Once upon a time he would have taken her home, thoroughly used her, and made sure she was gone within the hour. Now all he could think about was hazel eyes and a warm smile.

Tearing his gaze from the woman as his car pulled up, he flipped a tip to the young beta who got out and slid into the car. Without really looking he tore away from the curb, this trip back to his apartment one he could make in his sleep. He hadn’t been there since he met Rey, but he knew the cleaning service still went by every week and he only needed to stop there for a moment. He kept some of his old equipment there, including and untraceable laptop that would allow him to send the email to Snoke he needed to. 

The box in his jacket pocket felt both heavy and hot as if it might burn his skin any moment but he tried hard to ignore it knowing it was all psychological. It felt heavy because of what it held, and hot because this information could burn his world down. So, swallowing the heat that was threatening to spread in his veins he headed off into the quiet dark streets and concentrated on the light that was Rey at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a nice chunk of this written so fingers crossed it won't take much for me to be able to keep updated. I've managed to get my laptop back now (if you didnt follow my other works then you wont know I tried to kill it lmao) hope you like it so far


End file.
